Non-Forsaking Love
by oatsandroses
Summary: Stefan and Bonnie had been divorced for years when one day they decide to let the word divorce be nothing but a silly name and start the physical part of their relationship back up again. Feelings linger and they're close to starting it back up again until one of them gets an unexpected surprise. STEFONNIE/BAMON
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! If you don't follow me on Tumblr (or even if you do) you probably wouldn't know that my computer had died on me about 4 months ago so that's why I took a break on posting new stories for a while as I uploaded/posted the last few chapters of Lock And Key (uploaded through my iPad) but now, I got a new laptop for Christmas and as I was taking my "break" I started writing this story which is already done so I should post 2/3 times a week depending. I hope you all enjoy this, this story is different from the rest and you are a faithful reader then you'll see why as/when you read. I hope that you all enjoy it and please leave reviews and comments telling me what you think/how you feel! **

**Pairings****: MAINLY Stefonnie (Stefan/Bonnie) but there is Bamon (Damon/Bonnie)!**

**FYI: When you see the horizontal line that means that what's in between the lines is a flashback, there will be a horizontal line before and at the end of the flashback (what you're about to read is a flashback) (there will be one flashback per chapter).**

* * *

><p>Stefan couldn't keep his mouth closed if he tried. Just staring at her beauty and her mysterious eyes and her perfect mouth and oh-so soft lips. He was going to tell her today, he couldn't wait any longer and for the first time since they've been dating he couldn't wait for the check to come.<p>

He remembers staring at her this exact same way almost a year ago in the cafeteria at school. She had no idea who he was, but he made sure to know as much about her as he could from his friends that shared the same classes with her. From what he gathered, she was outgoing and very smart. She loves to sing and dance and write which was something that they had in common. He was going to write her a poem but his buddies told him that his idea was stupid so instead he just walked up to her and asked her out. Her rejection crushed him but his dad told him to give her some time then ask her again. When the time came to ask her again, she agreed but only if they go as friends but little did she know Stefan would've given her her first kiss at age eleven. It was at the end of their date at the park and Stefan walked her home then just planted one on her. Her eyes went wide once their lips disconnected and he almost felt like he made a mistake but he saw her blush slightly and soon a smile was wide on her face. He kissed her cheek this time having her warm skin heat his lips then he casually walked away. A kick was to his step, and the next day she sat beside him at lunch.

Fast forward a year later they were still going strong, both of them in their first official relationship and Stefan knows for sure that he's going to marry this one, definitely not any time soon, but she was the one. They held hands as he was walking her back to her house and he wished that he had a car but knew if he behaved well enough his parents would buy him one for his sixteenth birthday. He really wished that he had a car when he felt rain drops and soon the whole sky started crying. They were soaked in less than a minute and Stefan started jogging still holding her hand trying to find a spot to get them out the rain. Luckily, he found a store that had an extended roof for occasions like these and brought them under it. He smiled at her hair that was sticking to the sides of her face and he didn't know if it would help much but he took off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders once she started to shake.

"We should wait for the rain to cool town a little." Stefan said and she nodded. He wrapped her in her arms then pulled away after a minute to stare in her eyes. "Bonnie, I love you."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"When? How long?"

"I think I've always have honestly, I just feel it more. When we're not together you're all I think about and when we're together I just can't stop my staring because you are the most beautiful woman on the planet and I love you."

Tears filled Bonnie's eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck connecting their lips. Stefan held her close when she pulled away and moved the hair from his eyes so she could see him better.

"I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her again and as they pulled away, the rain had stopped.

* * *

><p>Stefan slammed her back against the wall as he pounded in her causing her legs to wrap tightly around his waist. He kisses up her neck then reaches her lips before slamming her back on the bed. Bonnie cries out in pleasure as he takes no mercy on her and runs her hands up his hair scratching his scalp. Stefan groans at the feel and meets their lips again rolling them over and stares at her breasts then her face as she rides him with such force that he feels his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He moves his hands to her hips to quicken her pace and once she comes, he takes her in the missionary again until he's sated.<p>

Heavy breaths fill the room and Stefan cuddles her for a while before Bonnie pushes him off.

"You have to go get Raina."

"I don't have to, Jay's getting her."

"How is she by the way?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Well she's around my daughter every other week so I think I can ask questions."

"I wouldn't have introduced them two if Jay was bad news, Bonnie."

"Well you do have a habit of having bad judgement. That's why we got divorced."

"No, we got divorced because you're such a crazy bitch."

"Oh, Stefan, you know that turns me on when you call me that."

He chuckled. "Come here." They leaned mutually and met in the middle connecting their lips. Stefan curled his fingers in her hair and turned his head to the side entering his tongue. Bonnie moans in his mouth and Stefan smiles rolling on top of her.

"How's that pussy of a boyfriend by the way?" Stefan asks sliding into for the third time that afternoon.

"Why do you…even care?" She repeated her ex's question.

"He's around my daughter every other week so I think I can ask questions."

Bonnie chuckled. "He's not a pussy, Stefan-ah. He's just…sweet."

"Whatever."

Bonnie rolled her eyes then pulled him into a kiss.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

They stopped their smiles and decided to kiss again instead.

:::

Caroline Forbes looked down at her watch as her friend walked through the doors of Mystic Grill and slid into the booth.

"I'm sorry Care-" Bonnie stopped her sentence and lifted and an eyebrow when Caroline put her hand in the air.

"Where were you?"

She shrugged. "I was at my house discussing life with Stefan."

"And by that you mean you were out banging your ex-husband."

"I don't really like labels,"

"Bon, this has to stop. You two got divorced for a reason and you both running back into each other's beds isn't healthy."

"It's not like we actually like each other, we both just so happen to be good in bed together."

"What about Jay and Dean?"

"Dean and I aren't what you would call together and I don't think Jay and Stefan are all that close either."

"I don't know, Bon, they seemed pretty close the last I've seen them."

"Well it's not my fault if she wants to wait until marriage, we all know that Stefan isn't going to marry that chick."

"But doesn't that bother you? Stefan using you for sex?"

"No, because I'm doing the same thing with him."

"What about Dean?"

"I told you, we're not all that together anymore."

Caroline frowned. "What happened?"

"He's such a pussy."

"That sounds like something Stefan would say."

"Well I hate to admit it, but Stefan's right. He doesn't know how to take control, I like a man to tell me to shut up sometimes."

"You mean like Stefan?"

"Well, yeah like Stefan, but I'm not comparing every guy I date to Stefan."

"You know what, I'm going to find you a man. Once Elena gets back tomorrow, we're finding you a man and you won't even think about Stefan."

"I appreciate that, Care, but not thinking of Stefan is impossible because we share custody of our child."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Bonnie and while this whole process is happening, I don't want you to sleep with Stefan. I'm officially putting you on a Stefan detox."

"More like a sex detox." Bonnie said under her breath.

"What was that?"

Bonnie was saved when her phone dinged. Caroline watched as she read the words on the screen and looked up at the ceiling with a grunt.

"What?"

"Stefan needs me to pick up Raina from his place."

"Why?"

"I don't know but this is the second time this happened this month. I mean I love my girl, but damn can't mama have a break?"

Caroline laughed and hugged her friend goodbye and made plans to meet up for lunch tomorrow with Elena so they could discus finding her a new man.

:::

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she pulled up to her old home seeing Stefan standing outside with his shades on leaning against the column on the porch.

"Prick," Bonnie said then chuckled to herself.

She smiled getting out the car as her daughter ran up to her. Bonnie kissed her cheek and watched as she buckled herself in.

"Let me talk to dad then we'll leave."

Raina nodded and Bonnie closed the door walking up to Stefan.

"Now before you get all bitchy-"

"This is the second time, Stefan. This month. If you can't handle it-"

"I can handle it, something just popped up and I don't have a sitter."

"What about Jay?"

"Well she has to be with me. We're having dinner with her parents."

"Then why the hell can't you take Raina?"

"Because…Jay's parents are in the dark."

"And by that you mean?"

"They don't know about Raina."

Bonnie chuckled then went into a full-on laugh until she saw Stefan cross his arms and look away.

"Wait, you're serious?" She took his silence as a yes. "I can't believe you're serious right now. Your girlfriend for how long didn't tell her parents about her boyfriend's kid? Do they even know that you were married?"

"How about you mind your own damn business."

"This is my damn business when you pull me into this shit. You're lucky I love our daughter to death because I sure as hell would've left her with you and we'll see just how long your relationship would have lasted."

Bonnie turns to leave but Stefan grabs her arm and pulls her into his chest.

"Damn you're sexy when you're angry."

Stefan bites down on his lower lip and moves his hands around her waist. Bonnie rolls her eyes and pulls his arms away from her waist.

"You know we may have divorced and you may be a crazy bitch, but I sure as hell never lost my attraction for you."

"Shut. Up."

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Come on,"

"Goodbye, Stefan."

Bonnie tried to leave again but Stefan pulls on her arm again and connects their lips. He enters his tongue and gives her ass a squeeze and she pulls away to slap him in the face. He hisses as she walks away rubbing his cheek and walks back in the house.

"Mom, were you and dad kissing?"

"No, I just had something on my face that he was getting off."

"Yeah right."

Stefan walked up the stairs to find his girlfriend pulling a purple dress over her head walking out the bathroom. Jay smiles when she sees him and walks over to kiss him.

"Why are your lips sticky?"

Stefan ran the back of his hand across his mouth. "I had a lollipop so," Stefan dropped his sentence figuring she got the point.

Jay nodded and disappeared in the closet returning shortly with shoes on. "We should leave soon, the drive-"

"Why haven't you told your parents about Raina?"

She sighed. "I thought we already discussed this,"

"Bonnie doesn't like that she has to get Raina on her weeks off just because you refuse to tell your parents that I'm divorced and have a child with my ex wife."

"Why are you even telling her my business?"

"She's involved in this too if she has to pick up Rain every time your parents want us over, babe."

Jay sighs and runs her hair through her short brunette hair and walks over to him. "You're right. I'll tell them. Tonight. Maybe they won't care, maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Stefan smiles and gathers her face in his hands and kisses her.

"Thank you,"

Jay nods and meets their lips again. Stefan pulled away and grabbed her hand leading her down the steps.

:::

Bonnie flipped the burger in the pan and shifted her weight to her left leg. Her plan for tonight was to eat ice cream and drink wine while watching cheesy chick flicks and scary movies. Instead she was cooking burgers and frying fries to have dinner with her daughter which she would prefer anyway.

Raina is a lot like Stefan, she cracks Bonnie up most of the time and that was partly the reason why she had married him. He would just do or say something that would have her laughing for five minutes straight and Raina was no different. She was thankful that her daughter resembled her more than Stefan so that she wouldn't have to look at his face more than she needed to.

In her heart, Bonnie still loves Stefan and he loves her too, but they both done and said things in their marriage that made them want to get out but they honestly weren't expecting things to end. Shortly after Raina was born, Bonnie suffered from Postpartum depression and she hated how the depression pushed them apart. She hated how she pushed Stefan away when all he was doing was trying to help her. He called her beautiful and told her that he loved her every day and soon she got better but their relationship hadn't.

There were days when Bonnie just wanted to give up but soon they started seeing better days. She would never forget the day he proposed, it was the best day of her life for three reasons and it changed their lives forever. The wedding was perfect in their eyes not too little or too many people attended and they even had Raina as the flower girl; it was exactly how they imagined it.

The married life was great and Bonnie couldn't think of the last time she felt as happy as she did back then, but that all changed when she accused Stefan of cheating. He was staying late for work too many times in her eyes and she's seen the way that girls acted around him so she called him out on it and he told her that it was all in her head, that she was overreacting.

They started fighting over petty things after that and she threatened to leave him plenty of times but he never thought she was serious until there was a knock on his office door and a random man walked in telling him that he's been served and left just as quickly as he came. Stefan felt his heart drop to his stomach and he wanted to call her and tell her that whatever he had done that he'd fix it and he'll beg on his hands and knees for her to take him back, but he couldn't move. He tried, he doesn't know how many times, but he couldn't move an inch.

When he arrived home, Bonnie and their daughter were gone and she wasn't picking up her phone. He found a note from Bonnie explaining their whereabouts but it didn't go into specifics only saying that they were staying at a hotel where they would remain until she finds a place to live. Thinking back, Bonnie regrets the way she handled things and wishes that she'd done things different. She still would've divorced him, she simply wasn't happy in the relationship, but she regrets the way she sprung it on him and left him without seeing his kid for three months. Thinking back, that's probably why he calls her a crazy bitch.

"So," Bonnie said setting a plate in front of her daughter, "what do you think about Jay?"

Raina shrugs. "I like her. I don't think she likes me though."

Bonnie drew her eyebrows together. "Why do you say that?"

"She didn't even tell her parents about me and she and dad have been together for like two years. I mean, damn am I that bad of a child?"

"First off, watch your mouth, you've been spending too much time with your father. Second, you're the best daughter a person can ask for, Rain. I don't know Jay's reasoning for keeping you from her parents but I'm sure there is a reason."

"Of course there's a reason. She's thinks her parents are going to be ashamed that she's dating a divorced man who has a kid. I think she's ashamed of herself but just blaming it on her parents."

"I'm sorry, Ray."

"It's fine." She says letting out a breath. "Is Dean coming over today?"

Bonnie chewed on her lower lip. "Um about that, we broke up."

"What, why? Is it because of dad?"

"No, it's not because of dad, we just didn't click all that well. Dean's a sweet guy, but he's just not for me."

Raina nodded and took the first bite out of her burger. "I hope you find someone, mom. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Ray."

Bonnie smiled then ran her hand down her daughter's growing dirty blonde hair. She then got up walking to the refrigerator not wanting her daughter to see her tear up. She wiped away her tear then reached in the cooling machine pulling out bottled water.

:::

Jay's parents were asking the same questions he had earlier that day. Why would she keep that away from them, why was she scared to tell them.

"How old is... Raina, was it?"

"Yes," Stefan answered, "and she's thirteen, but she very mature for her age."

"And you and Bonnie. How's your relationship?"

_Well we fuck every now-and-then so I say we're pretty damn close_. "We have a good relationship, we don't hate each other."

Her parents nodded.

"Well if it's alright with you, Stefan, we'd like to meet her."

"Yeah, maybe next week? I can get Raina on one of Bonnie's days to make up for this one."

"So Bonnie and you trade custody each week?" Jay's mother asked.

"Yes, we figured that would be best. During the summer though, she stays with each of us for a month and in August, if everything's okay, we go on vacation; just the three of us so Raina could have and connect with both of us at the same time."

Jay stopped her eye roll. She hated those vacations, she loved the concept behind it all, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling uneasy about the whole thing. Jay knows that Stefan still obviously loves Bonnie and just being around her could spark up those feelings and maybe something could happen between the two while she's at home worrying about what's going on over there. If Stefan and Raina didn't put up pictures and videos on Facebook with them looking like one big happy family, some of those jealous feelings wouldn't be as strong, but she couldn't help it.

"I think that's wonderful. I'm sure Raina enjoys that very much."

Stefan nods. "She does, it was actually her idea a while back and Bonnie and I agreed to make it a tradition."

"Is there any specific place that you go to?"

"No, we let Raina decide although Bon tries to swing her one way or the other."

The three chuckled then frowned once Jay excused herself and Stefan quickly followed after her.

"Jay-"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't listen to anymore."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just answering their questions."

"I know but-"

"Hey," Stefan hugged her, "you don't have to explain, I'll back off the topic."

"Thank you."

Stefan pulled away to kiss her then took her hand leading her back to the kitchen where they finished dinner steering clear from bringing up Bonnie.

:::

Raina smiles as her mother rubbed her stomach as the movie played. They were full off of a traditional American meal and for Bonnie a little wine.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Oh God, first dad now you," Raina said causing Bonnie to stick out her tongue and roll her eyes.

"What's the question?"

"Why did you and dad name me Raina?"

"Well, when your dad and I found out that I was pregnant, we made a deal that if I was having a boy that I'll name him and if I was having a girl, he'll name her. 'Raina' not also means queen, but it was the name of my great grandmother, man I wish you could've met her. Stefan only met her twice before she died and if he named her after you then that tells you how much of a wonderful person she was."

Raina smiled. "And why my middle name?"

"I chose 'Joy' because not only does it sound hella good together with your first and last name, but being pregnant with you were the best nine months of my life."

Raina smiled and hugged her mother then kissed her on the cheek. Only minutes after that, Raina was out like a light and Bonnie was thankful that she weighed as much as she could carry so she didn't have to wake her. Bonnie glanced down at her watch noticing that it was ten o'clock so she figured Stefan wanted her to keep her for the whole night. After kissing her daughter good night on the cheek, Bonnie got started on her nightly routine.

:::

Stefan knew that she would be pissed, he hadn't planned on staying so long for dinner. He called and she answered on the third ring: _Hey, I'm coming to pick up Ray_, then he hung up the phone before Bonnie got a word out. He saw Jay give him a look out of the corner of his eye and was saved for hearing her lip when he pulled in Bonnie's driveway.

Bonnie stomped over to the door after hearing his loud knocks and swung the door open. She rolled her eyes at the sight of Stefan in sunglasses which she doesn't even know why he's wearing them since the sun went down hours ago. Little does she know, he does it on purpose just to get her in a bad mood.

"You're seriously the biggest douche bag I have ever met."

"Where's Ray?"

"She's asleep you fat head. Do you even know what time it is? Why in the hell are you strolling over my house at twelve in the morning?"

"I didn't plan on staying over Jay's parents house that late, it's a forty-five minute drive from here to there."

"I didn't ask you for directions, I'm asking you to leave and come back tomorrow morning."

"Fine, but one more thing, Jay told her parents about us—well I should say that I told her parents about us—and Raina and they want to met her so she's going to stay with me on Monday and you'll get her on Tuesday."

Bonnie let out a breath. "Is there anything else before I slam the door in your face?"

"Actually, yes, I want you to come by the office tomorrow in a tight ass dress and fuck me on my chair."

"I can't, I have plans to be riding someone else's dick." With that, Bonnie closed the door, locked it, and headed upstairs to her room.

Stefan chuckled and walked back to the car.

"Bonnie wants me to pick up Raina in the morning."

"It took that long just for that?"

"Well I told her about dinner and how your parents want to meet her. She was a bit difficult, but she agreed for me to keep her until Monday then I'll drop her off Tuesday after school."

They arrived home in the next fifteen minutes and Stefan watched Jay undress, she never gotten fully naked around him she always seemed to stop after her shirt and pants were off then walked into the bathroom to take off the rest before her shower. Before she made her escape to the connected bath, Stefan walked up to her and placed a kiss on her shoulder. She said his name in a warning tone, but he told her that he should be allowed some kissing.

"You're allowed kissing just not when I'm half naked."

"Come on, we've been together for two years, I've learned how to control myself around you."

"I'm just not in the mood, Stefan, can I take a shower please?"

"Fine, I'll be downstairs."

Jay sighed watching him walk out the room. She would've been more willing for touching and making out if Stefan hasn't had a boner after seeing Bonnie. She could tell that he was a bit uncomfortable in the car and she was about to ask what was wrong when his hand dropped to his lap and he quickly cupped himself over his jeans.

Jay didn't think that she could do this anymore. She couldn't be with a man that felt that strongly over his ex and to make matters worse see that ex on a weekly basis. There, she made up her mind, he has one more year to propose and if he doesn't; she's out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the end of chapter one! Let me know what you all think and if you're interested make sure to follow and/or favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Make sure to pay attention to the flashbacks they are very important and it also gives you an idea as to why Stefan and Bonnie are acting the way that they are.**

**:::**

If Stefan loved one thing it was a woman who obeyed orders and Bonnie could be that woman if and when she felt like it. Times like today he was thankful that she listened because he was craving her and was doing an OK job of keeping it cool to when there was a knock on his door and shortly a blonde woman with a short cut and shades dressed in a little black dress walked in and locked the door behind her. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was Bonnie in a wig. She made her way over to him and Stefan was about to stand but she pushed him back down in his chair. He cupped her ass in his hands as she straddled his lap and took off the wig and wig cap all in one swift movement letting her long chocolate hair flow down her back.

"There's my girl."

Bonnie smiled as he moved a hand to the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She started working on the buttons to his shirt and lifted a brow when his hands stopped her. She moved off his lap as he stood up and watched him walk over to his closet and pull out a blow up mattress that was already blown up. He laid on it and patted the space beside him. She looked at him strangely but joined him and smiled when he did. They stayed in a staring match then Stefan kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Why the mattress?" Bonnie asked a while after they pulled away.

"Just in case my boss asks me to stay late. I take a nap most of the times so I can be more energized."

She nodded.

"Why the wig?"

"I wanted people to think that you called in a stripper."

He chuckled then realized that people probably did think that but he didn't care nor will anyone say something about it. He kissed her again and ran his hands in her hair.

"You don't look bad blonde. But I like your hair like this better."

She tangled her legs with his and played with his hair as well.

"Yeah? I do need a trim though and so do you."

"Cut it for me."

"Right now?"

"Why not? I have a meeting in like an hour."

"Yeah and I have a little meeting of my own." Bonnie said referring to her lunch date with Caroline and Elena.

Stefan helped her up and sat down in his chair. He loves the feel of her hands in his hair and keeps his eyes closed throughout it all enjoying her touch. Bonnie smiles when she steps in front of him seeing his eyes closed and closes her eyes herself when his hands wrap around her body pulling her close using her breasts as a pillow to the side of his face. They both smile and twenty minutes later, blonde Bonnie with the bug-eyed shades is making her way out of his office.

:::

Her whole being is calm even after being showed roughly twenty men that Caroline and Elena had picked out describing likes, dislikes and hobbies. She was barely paying attention though, her morning with Stefan had been more peaceful than she expected but it was what she preferred. A booty call was what she was looking for but then those three words that Stefan had said changed the mood of it all. _There's my girl_. Not, 'there she is' or 'there we go', but 'there's my girl'. _My_ girl. Maybe she was thinking too much of it and she knew that she would've been if they ended up having sex, but when he stopped her, that's when her head started to spin in thought. She missed laying with him just simply talking about nothing and to have that this morning was a refresher.

"Hello! Earth to Bonnie!" Caroline snapped her fingers in her friends face gaining her attention.

"Huh?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Bon, are you okay?" Elena asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just have a lot in my mind right now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bon-"

The girls exchanged looks before looking back at their friend in confusion as she quickly walked away.

* * *

><p>He feels himself grow hard as their tongues touch in the kiss. It's been happening more often and his dad said as long as he does nothing about it, he has nothing to worry about. He wasn't really sure what he meant by that but he figured that it was a nicer way of telling him to not have sex with Bonnie or do the job himself. He was told to think of baseball and he would try but his head would be all fuzzy and the only thing that he could think clearly about was Bonnie, and that was no help at all. He stopped himself from whining like a girl when she pulled away but he grabbed her arm and kissed up her neck. He smiled when he saw her eyes closed and her bottom lip gripped between her teeth then slowly released.<p>

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Prove it." Stefan challenged.

"How?"

"Strip and jump in the lake."

"Like get naked?"

He got even harder just picturing her in such a way.

"I was just talking about bra and underwear but if you're willing, I sure as hell won't stop you."

She chuckled and Stefan watched her stand up and remove her shirt. He bit down on his own lip as she bent over sliding her pants down her amazing legs. As Bonnie walked towards the lake, Stefan admired the sway of her hips and frowned when her fantastic body disappeared under water.

"It's your turn to prove that you love me!"

Stefan wasted no time in stripping and joins her in the lake. It was the first time that he got to touch her bare skin. He asked if he could touch more of her and when she told him he could, he had to stop himself from crying. His sixteen year old hands wondered not sure where or what to touch first. Bonnie smiled at his nervousness and truth be told, she was nervous herself, but seeing him, she felt more relaxed. Grabbing his hands in hers, Bonnie introduced him to her breasts which weren't much in her eyes but she's seen a lot of fifteen year old girls with much smaller breasts than hers. Next was her butt which Stefan took upon himself to squeeze. She didn't know what else or if there was anything else that he was interested in so she kissed him and his squeeze was firm as their lips met. They pulled away hearing the jingle of keys and looked over to see a light shining from a flashlight that was held by Frank, the night guard. They looked at each as the light made its way along the lake and Stefan whispered to her to hold her breath before he took them underwater. They watched as the light had shined over them and made its way further along the lake. Bonnie needed more oxygen so she only stuck her mouth and nose above water breathing in the air and then went back down. A few seconds later Stefan surfaced and luckily the night guard was gone or else they would've gotten caught and definitely grounded by their parents.

They decided to exit the water after that and since Stefan, only by a miracle, had one towel in his trunk, he gave to Bonnie to dry off first then used the wet towel to dry himself off as best as he could.

"I probably should've thought about the whole towels thing before I asked you to jump in the lake."

"I should've done the same before I asked you to jump in."

"I honestly wasn't expecting you to do it."

"Neither was I, but it seemed like fun."

"Well I enjoyed myself." He winked causing her to smile.

He watched as she put her clothes on before he put on his and drove her home. They kissed good night and once she was behind the door, Stefan wanted her in his arms again. He hated how he always felt this way whenever they would part and couldn't wait until they grew older and move in together so he wouldn't have to go through this anymore.

* * *

><p>Stefan looked through the sea of kids spilling out the school and smiled when he spotted one in particular; his baby girl. That smile however faded when he noticed a guy tagging along but allowed himself to relax when they only hugged before parting ways. He was so focused on Raina that he didn't see the boy that she was with watching her every stride on the way to the car.<p>

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, babe, how was school?"

"It was good… I had a doughnut in first block." Her father chuckled. "How was work?"

Raina noticed the smile that appeared on his face and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well my morning was great. The rest of my day was a little bland."

"Why was your morning great?"

"I got a haircut, can't you tell?" He watched his daughter expect his hair as he was stopped at a light. "Women, I tell ya." He shook his head.

She laughed. "Well now you know us girls feel when we do something to our hair and you men don't notice."

He smiled over at her and soon was pulling into his driveway. He followed behind her and once they entered, their nostrils were filled with a heavenly smell. They exchanged looks then walked in the kitchen and found Jay standing in front of the stove. Stefan smiled and walked over to her once Raina went upstairs to put away her backpack. His arms were around her as he kissed her neck causing her to smile.

"Well this is a great surprise."

"Me cooking?"

"No, you're home early."

"You didn't see my car in the garage?"

"I didn't go in the garage because I thought we were going to your parents for dinner."

"About that-" they both turned their heads once they heard Raina walk in. "Just in time, I was telling your father that my parents had to cancel dinner tonight. My dad has a conference so we have a reschedule."

Raina nodded somewhat relived because she had a lot of homework that she needed to do.

"So that means I'm spending an extra day with you two losers for no reason?" Raina joked.

"Aw boo-hoo!"

Stefan walked up to her picking her up in his arms tickling her. Raina laughed loudly and Jay smiled watching the two then turned back to finish the meal.

:::

Bonnie sighed really missing Raina and she thought about getting a cat for special times like these when she's feeling extra lonely. Maybe she did need a man and a real one who would be there just to chill whenever she would ask. One that she could publicly hold hands with and kiss whenever she pleases. Or maybe she just needed a cat? Shaking her head, she grabbed her phone off the coffee table ready to call Caroline.

The cork was off the Moscato and the drinks were poured as Caroline and Elena opened each manila folder one by one reading their friends who were single profiles. Bonnie laughed as Caroline suggested her friend, Trinity, who batted for the other team and she thought that Bonnie would give a woman a shot but that idea was laughed away.

"Wait a minute, I thought of the perfect guy." Elena said standing up. "His name is Damon, he's thirty-three and he's looking for someone to settle down with and I think that you might be that person, Bonnie."

"Not that looks are everything, but how does he look?"

Elena searched through her phone and smiled when she saw the picture that she was looking for then handed the phone to Bonnie. The girls watched as she looked at the photo and smiled when Bonnie nodded her head.

"Hello, Damon." She sang.

Elena and Caroline high five'd in success then the brunette took her phone back and called him on the spot setting up a date for the two.

"Alright, now before we go," Caroline started, "what was up with you earlier? What was on your mind?"

Bonnie let out a breath, "It was about Stefan."

"Did you two-"

"No. I mean that's how things were supposed to go down. So I went over there in a wig—just to hide my identity—and you know I'm on his lap and I take the wig off and he goes 'there's my girl' and you know the thing he does stroke my cheek with his thumb looking at me with heart eyes and he stands up and gets this mattress out of his closet and we just lay there and talk and…kiss. It was nice and weird, I actually gave him a haircut. It was nice." She ended with a shrug.

"So what does that mean?"

All Bonnie could do was let out a deep breath because she didn't know what that meant herself.

:::

Everyone at the table was full and no one wanted to get up to clear off the table and wash the dishes but they forced themselves to do so anyway. Surprisingly, it was done in about twenty minutes and they mumbled their good nights before going into their rooms. After her shower, Raina dialed her mother's number and laid back on the bed.

"Hey, mommy."

"Hey, Rain."

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No, I am not drunk… tipsy maybe, but not drunk."

Raina chuckled. "Mom, there's something that I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, I-"

"Knock, knock" Stefan said walking in.

"You know you're supposed to_ actually_ knock first _then_ enter after, right?"

"Please, I'm your father."

Raina shook her head and rolled her eyes and he smiled because it reminded him of something that Bonnie would do.

"Who are you in the phone with? Is it a boy?"

"Nooo, it's mom."

"Put her on speaker."

Raina smiled and as her father joined her on the bed. Bonnie ran her hand over her face not really in the mood for a family discussion but decided to stick it out anyway.

"Mom, you're on speaker. Dad's here."

"Trust me, I heard his loud mouth."

"Are you drunk?"

"No! Why does everyone think I'm… think I'm drunk?"

"Do you need me to come over there and cook you something?"

Raina refrained herself from looking stockily over at her father. Did he really just offer to go over her place and cook? Cook? She thought that they hated each other… was something going on that she didn't know about?

"No thanks. I'm on that diet when I don't eat passed ten."

"Babe, it's nine o'clock, I'm coming over."

*Yep, something's definitely going on.

"Did I say ten? I meant nine."

"He already left, mom." She heard her sigh on the other end. "Is something going on between you two?"

"What are you talking about, Rain?"

"Never mind. Good night."

"Good night."

Bonnie hung up then moved to place the wine back in the refrigerator then climbed the stairs walking up to her room. She crawled in her bed then growled when she heard the doorbell sound but she didn't move to answer it. She shortly heard her three beeps signaling the front door had been opened and she wished that she set the alarm. Bonnie chuckled just thinking about if she did and the shock and panic that would be all over his face as the alarm went off. She heard his heavy foot steps make their way up the stairs before stopping at the threshold.

"I gave you that key for emergencies."

"How was I supposed to know that you were in your bed and not passed out on the stool?"

"Well you've seen me now so,"

Stefan walked up to her and removed the covers from her body pulling her up by the arm pulling her to her feet. She whined then watched him as he pulled her shirt from over her head and move over to her drawer and pull out one of her pajama shirts and matching pants and watched his face as he put the shirt on and she helped him with putting her arms in the sleeves and stepping out her jeans and into the pajama pants, but let him do the rest on his own. When she was dressed properly for the night, he tucked her in but not without stealing a few kisses and a hug first.

Stefan walked in his house around nine thirty unaware that Raina's eyes were watching him as he walked in. She noticed the small smile on his face and how he was humming and nodding his head to the tune. She smiled and walked back to her room getting some sleep so she wouldn't pass out in class tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie moaned biting down on her lip asleep. She turned and was blocked from rolling completely over by a force unknown. Her eyebrows were drawn together and she moved her hand along it quickly realizing that it was a human but was too buff to be either Caroline, Elena, or Raina so when she opened her eyes and saw him she made a noise and turned her back to him.

"Dreaming about me?"

"More like that guy from One Direction."

"What the hell is One Direction?"

"Some music group Raina's obsessed with."

Stefan pulled her body down so her back was against the mattress and he hovered over her and kissed along her neck.

"I need to ask you a _very_ important question and I need the answer to be a yes."

"Trying to get me in the mood so I'll give you what you want?"

"No I just really wanted to kiss you… and these." Stefan stares at her chest then removes her shirt kissing the exposed skin.

She smiled then bites down on her lip. "What's the question."

"I really…need you to come to dinner with us."

Bonnie was a little out of it as he pulled her pants down her legs but when she processed the question she grew confused.

"Us as in?"

"Jay and her parents, Raina, and me."

"Hell no."

"Come on, they want to meet Raina and they thought that she'll open up more if you're there. If not for me, do it for Raina."

She growled and rolled her eyes.

"When?"

"Today. I'll pick you up at seven. Now hold still or I'll do it for you."

She didn't have a chance to respond because as soon as Stefan finished what he needed to say, his mouth worked on her lower lips.

Stefan returned from his lunch break more than satisfied.

:::

Raina looked around the lunch room and smiled when she saw a particular someone and made her way over. He too was looking for a special someone and smiled when he saw her making her way over to the booth. He stood up once she was near and pressed a kiss to her lips before she slid in across from him.

"How is your day so far?" Raina asked.

"Much better now that I can finally see you." Joe said causing her to blush.

"I called my mom last night so I could tell her about us."

"Yeah? What did she say?"

"Well by the time I was going to tell her, my dad walks in the room and ruined it all."

"Why didn't you just tell them then?"

"I have different ways that I want to say it. With my mom I can be blunt and come right out and say it, but with my dad I have to talk to him for a while."

Joe nodded and started on his cheese burger before it got cold. School lunch was already little tasting and he didn't want the flavor to be completely out of the meal.

"Oh, and guess what happened too last night." Raina said chewing.

"What?"

She swallowed what was in her mouth and took a sip of water before she began.

"So you know how I told you my parents are divorced and had been for some time now, right?"

Joe nodded wondering where she was going with this.

"So last night when my dad just walked in, I guess my mom had some drinks and she sounded a little drunk and my dad noticed and he offered to go over there and cook her something."

"Um… I'm not seeing what's the big deal here."

"I mean I thought that they hated each other and now he quickly offered to go over her house and he called her 'babe' too. I think something's going on between them."

"Something like what?"

Raina chewed on her bottom lip in thought. "I think they still love each other but they're just putting up a front when other people are around so no one would notice."

"So you think that they're fucking on the low?"

She shrugged. "Possibly. I mean I don't get to see them together all that often except when we all go on vacation so I don't know."

"And you're okay with this?"

"I don't know, I mean my dad is in a relationship. My mom's single but I know it won't be long before she gets a boyfriend."

"Well, why doesn't your dad break up with Jay and get back with your mom?"

"Because they got divorced. My mom told me it was because she wasn't happy in the relationship anymore so… so my dad doesn't ask her because he doesn't want her to be unhappy anymore."

"Oh so he's settling because what he really wants he can't get or he can get but is just scared that the happiness won't last."

Raina nodded. "But that still doesn't answer the question as to why they're screwing each other."

"Well maybe we got it wrong, maybe it's just for sex and they actually do hate each other but just good in bed together."

"I guess…"

Joe saw the disappointed look in his girlfriend's eyes and wish that he had just shut up, but on the other hand he was glad that he said what he said because he knew how she is and didn't want her to get her hopes up for something that may not be.

The bell sounded signaling the end of lunch and he stood up to throw their trays away and once he was done, he held her hand.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

They shared a few kisses before they walked together to English class.

:::

Bonnie for the first time was glad that Stefan did one of his famous five second calls letting her know that he was on his way then hung up. She completely forgot and didn't have enough time to plan her outfit so she went along with a plain shirt that she tucked in her skirt and ran over her hair with a straightener a few times just in time for her to hear knocks on the door. She opened it and tried to not drop the small smile she had on her face when she saw that Jay was the one who was behind the door.

"Hi,"

"Hey, um I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to come."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"My parents just think weirdly, I guess."

Bonnie smiled and nodded turning to lock the front door. "Oh, what's your last name so I know what to call them?"

"Outlaw. Although they may want you to call them by their first names which are Max and Taylor."

Bonnie nodded and opened the car door smiling when she saw Raina and looked over at Stefan having their eyes meet for a second before climbing in. She wasn't even buckled in yet when he backed up out the driveway and started towards the Outlaw's residence.

"How was school?"

"It was good. Barely did anything though since there's no school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Teacher work day."

"Oh yeah, Bon I forgot to mention that we're meeting with Rain's English teacher on Friday."

"What time?"

"I think it's like four. I'll check then text you."

She nodded then stared out the window. She nodded her head to the tune and looked from the corner of her eyes to see Jay looking at her through the side mirror. Bonnie's eyes looked back out the window acting as if she didn't see what she just saw.

What felt like two hours of silence later, they arrived and Bonnie was glad because she was starved. She let everyone walk in front of her though seeing how Max and Taylor would react to Raina first so she would know what to expect.

"Hi, you must be Raina, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"And you must be Bonnie."

"I am. Thank you for having me over Mr. and Mrs. Outlaw."

"No problem and please, call me Taylor and this is my husband Max."

Bonnie smiled and shook hands before walking in. She made sure to compliment the decor and the house itself before they were led into the dining room. Bonnie thought that the seating would work out perfectly since she was in the back behind Raina but once she heard her daughter ask for the rest room, she was now behind Stefan. She didn't know how it would look if she left the seat beside him empty and let Raina fill it so she sat down next to him sandwiching him between his current and ex.

"So, Bonnie, where are you from?"

"New Orleans, but I moved to Virginia when I was eight."

"Any reason?" Max asked.

"I guess it was because a lot of my family lived here at the time."

"And where do they live now?"

_Well jeez, if I knew we were playing 20 Questions, I would've gotten more prepared._ "All over the place."

Stefan could tell that she was getting annoyed by the answer she gave. She hated when people questioned her so much and especially people who she doesn't care for. Luckily, Raina came back from the bathroom and took a seat next to her mother and smiled over at her.

"So I see where Raina gets her looks from. You're the spitting image of your mother."

The girls only smiled and Stefan decided to jump in.

"Well when Rain was born, she looked more like me but as she got older all people saw was Bonnie."

"Thank God." Raina joked.

Stefan opened his mouth in shock and everyone at the table got a laugh.

"I'm just kidding…"

"Mmhm."

After saying grace, everyone at the table started on their meals and it wasn't long before another round of questioning started.

"So Raina, what grade are you in?"

"Eighth."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"She better not."

"Stefan," Bonnie and Jay said at the same time.

It was pretty awkward for the three of them but thanks to the noisy Taylor they were saved from an awkward silence.

"When did you have your first girlfriend, Stefan?"

"Yeah, Stefan. When did you?" Bonnie looked over at him folding her arms under her chest.

"Twenty."

"You're such a liar." Bonnie giggled.

"Fine. I was thirteen. But times were much simpler back then." He added.

"Bonnie what about you?"

"Twelve. To this guy."

"Really? You guys knew each other your whole lives then, huh?"

"I guess you can say that."

"But if you don't mind me asking, since Bonnie you're so young, how old were you when you had Raina?"

"I was eighteen. Stefan and his family were moving to New York at the time, so, yeah, but it was difficult and I definitely don't recommend it," she said looking at Raina, "but I got through it and I wouldn't change a thing."

All the parents at the table smiled.

"So you were a stay at home mom?"

"Yes, Stefan was the breadwinner, but mine along with his parents would help out whenever."

"So where do you work now?"

"Oh I don't, I live off of Stefan's child support checks."

The table grew quiet and Bonnie started to regret what she just said.

"Sorry, bad joke." Only Raina chuckled. "Stefan doesn't pay child support and neither do I want him too…I know that he will take care of Raina at all costs so it's no…need for him too- if it's okay I'll be answering no more questions for tonight."

"It's okay, Bonnie now that I know it's a joke, it's quite funny."

Bonnie smiled but joke or not, she was serious. Why were they so interested in her life? Wasn't this whole thing supposed to be about Raina and she just tag along for support?

"This must be important, if you'll excuse me." Bonnie referred to her phone that's been ringing on and off ever since dinner started. It was Elena and she thought that she could call her back later but since she was calling every five minutes, Bonnie decided that she'd better answer it. She stood up and faced her back toward the people at the table, "Hello?"

"Bonnie, where the hell are you, Damon has been waiting for like an hour."

"Oh shit- I mean frick," Bonnie turned her head at the people at the table and silently apologized. After that she decided to take the call outside. "Tell him that I'm sorry I completely forgot. I had this last minute dinner that I needed to go to and I almost forgot about that too. I just- damn I feel horrible."

"It's fine, I'll tell Damon that we need to reschedule. Caroline and I were here to spy on you two when we noticed that you didn't show so we came over here and entertained him for a while."

"Thanks, Lena. Actually can you put him on the phone?"

"Yeah, sure."

Bonnie paced the length of the porch and stopped when a sexy voice filled her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Damon, it's Bonnie, I just want to apologize that I had you waiting. I had this last minute dinner that I needed to go to it's really important and our date must've slipped my mind. I feel horrible."

"Hey, it's fine, we'll just meet up another time."

"Thank you for being so understanding, I promise I won't bail on you next time."

He smiled. "I look forward to seeing you, Bonnie."

"Likewise, Damon."

Bonnie suddenly realized that she sounded like she was having phone sex when she said that.

"I'll see you soon."

"Defiantly, bye."

She hung up the phone and shook her body. If Damon looked as sexy in person as he sounded, she knew that she would have herself a new boo soon. Bonnie made her way back into the house and heard laughter and she was glad that everyone wasn't waiting on her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, thanks for asking."

Max smiled at her manners and nodded. Taylor offered wine to the adults and the girls accepted. Stefan would've too it he didn't have to drive but figured he didn't need anything alcoholic anyway, his liver was probably damaged enough as it is. After the divorce, all he did was drink whiskey for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and it would've continued longer if he hadn't fell asleep while watching Raina. She was seven at the time and he had just finished ironing some clothes and passed out on the couch. He woke up to a loud crash and ran in the kitchen with a horrified look on his face when the iron was on the floor right next to his little girl. He searched her for burns or any type of injury and when he found none he cried and apologized to her. She told him that she was trying to unplug the iron when she fell off her stepping stool and knocked the iron down as she fell. He vowed to himself that he would never drink as much and change his ways. He enjoys a drink every now and then, but he has a limit that he sticks to.

Shortly after their glasses were empty, dinner was over and they were on the road back home. Stefan looked in the rear view mirror and smiled seeing both his girls asleep. Bonnie was resting on Raina's lap from what he assumed and Raina tilted the seat back some so she could rest better.

"Babe, is it alright if I walk them in? Bonnie acts like a drunk when she's asleep."

"Sure."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her a few good times before getting out walking over to Bonnie's side opening the door. He shook her slightly until she woke up and he pulled her upright before her eyes closed again. She whined but got out the car wobbling her way up to the door as Stefan picked Raina up carrying her in his arms. He took the key from Bonnie and once the door was unlocked, they all walked in and Stefan kicked the door closed. He got Raina tucked in before he went to go check up on Bonnie.

"I'm sorry for all the questions they asked." Stefan said leaning on the threshold watching her undress.

"Yeah. Who knew they were so interested in me."

"I think it was because they wanted to know if you are a good influence on Raina."

"Why should they care? Wasn't this dinner supposed to be about Raina, I didn't see them asking her personal questions."

"I don't know, Bon, but thanks for not acting bitter towards them. It means a lot."

"Well I was doing it for Raina so,"

Stefan nodded. "Good night."

"Good night."

Jay watched as Stefan walked out with a sandwich in his hand and she shook her head.

"You literally just ate. Did you ask Bonnie if you could make a sandwich?"

"I'm a big man and a big mans gotta eat." Jay chuckled. "And no, I didn't ask but she won't even notice."

"If you say so."

Stefan kissed her on the cheek before backing out heading home.

* * *

><p>Stefan frowned as she cried on his shoulder. He couldn't believe what she told him, Mr. Bennett had an affair and the only reason her mom had found out was because she caught him in the act. Bonnie says that she was working on homework up in her room when the front door was busted open and her parents were in a screaming fit. She couldn't understand much that was going on but when her father admitted that he was cheating, Bonnie felt as if she couldn't breathe. She ran downstairs and her parents stilled forgetting that she was even home.<p>

"How could you?!" Bonnie's screamed at her father then ran out the door.

He called after her but she was long gone by then. Stefan had opened the door with a smile but that smile quickly faded when he saw that she had been crying and quickly pulled her into the house helping her up the stairs and into his room where she told him about it all.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"My mom has literally been nothing but supportive towards him and he goes and does some shit like this. How could be do that to her, to us, to our family? He broke us, Stefan and it was all because he's so damn selfish."

"Are they getting a divorce?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I wouldn't be surprised if they did."

"Do you want that to happen?"

"In a way, yes. He doesn't deserve my mother anymore but on the other hand I want them to work it out simply because they're my parents."

He rubbed her arm and held her close not really sure what to say. His mother came in at that point and asked what was wrong and he was surprised that Bonnie had shared. Their parents were close, yes, but he still didn't think that she would tell such a thing so quickly. Seeing the sad look on his mothers face, Stefan thought that now was a better time then ever to ask if Bonnie could spend the night and his mother answered him quickly agreeing to it.

"I'll make your bed, Bonnie. You can skip school tomorrow too, if it's alright with your parents."

"Thank you, Mrs. Salvatore."

She nodded and closed the door behind her as she exited.

That night after dinner and everyone was asleep, Stefan made his way towards the guest bedroom where his love was sleeping for the night. He crawled in the bed and wrapped her in his arms kissing the back of her shoulder.

"Thank you for coming."

"I couldn't let you stay by yourself."

"I love you." Bonnie turned in his arms.

"I love you more."

They stayed in an eye lock and kissed then rested their foreheads together and fell asleep.

Mr. Salvatore walked in his son's room to wake him up for school and noticed that he was absent from his bed. He was confused at first but then walked towards the guest room opening the door and found the two teen lovebirds asleep. He was going to say something but decided against it and let them sleep figuring that Bonnie needed the comfort. He did however hide his discovery from his wife knowing that even though she loved Bonnie like a daughter, she would still have something to say.

Bonnie woke up when she heard the front door close and saw Stefan sleeping soundly in front of her. She smiled and placed her hand on the side of his face and it stayed there until his hand covered hers and moved her hand over so he could kiss the back of it. Her smile grew wide as his eyes opened staring right into hers. His lips moved to hers and their legs tangled under the sheets.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I want to wake up to you forever."

"Good because I want the same."

"When are you going to ask me to marry you?"

He smiled. "I don't know maybe after we graduate. I want to give to a big ring to make everyone jealous."

"You don't have to. I'll marry you no matter the size."

"And that's why I want to give you the best."

Their lips met again and shortly Stefan took her downstairs to make her some breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy NYE! Wishing you all a great 2015!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie smiled just looking at Damon as he talked. She was barely paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth, but then she realized that she should, so she started to pay attention. She loved how passionate he was about certain topics and soon she found herself just staring again but then snapped out of it when their food arrived.

Caroline and Elena were previously with them just as buffers but once they thought that they were good on their own, they made up an excuse to leave and she was glad that they did because they were blocking her game.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, it's fine I love how passionate you are."

He only smiled. "So tell me about yourself."

She let out a breath. "Well I'm not sure how much Elena told you about me but I'm divorced and I have a thirteen year old girl with my ex husband. We are still pretty close which I like because Raina, that's my daughters name, won't have to deal with parents that hate each other. Let's see, I'm pretty boring although I enjoy a good adventure but I'm a mom so you know I can't do much."

"What's the custody issue between you two?"

"We trade off weekly. I know it seems pretty outrageous but it sucks that I can't see her 24/7 so,"

"Yeah I understand. My parents are divorced but unlike you, they hate each other. I'm glad Raina doesn't have to go through that because it sucks."

Bonnie nodded. "I didn't grow up in the best situation either. My dad was having an affair and that caused me to grow up quick. I had to do a lot of the stuff around the house because my mom was broken. She acted fine, but she was broken."

"How old were you when you found out?"

"Seventeen. I found out that it was going on for a while and honestly I'm surprised that my mom is still with him."

"You wouldn't have stayed?"

Bonnie was saved from answering when her phone went off and she saw that it was Raina so she had to answer it.

"Sorry it's my daughter."

Damon nodded in understanding and she stood up walking out the restaurant.

"Hey, baby, what's up?"

Damon watched her from the window and smiled when he saw her pace and stop to smile. He found her more attractive if that was even possible and all that he could think about was kissing her when she puckered her lips making kissing noises in the phone before she ended the call. He watched as she made her way back and smiled when she sat in front of him. She stared explaining why she had called but he was barely listing, just staring at her beauty.

:::

Stefan decided to take the day off today. There was no particular reason other than he's tired and he was hoping that Jay would do the same and she was but then remembered that she had an important meeting to go to. He suddenly wished that she didn't work and acted as a stay at home mom so she could be there whenever he wanted her but knew that she would never agree to such a thing because they're not married. He wasn't sure if he was going to marry her, there was a huge possibility, but they've never really discussed it and he's not going to bring it up until she does.

Turning to lay on his stomach, Stefan looked at the clock then wondered if Bonnie was home. Reaching over, Stefan grabbed his phone from the nightstand clearing his throat as it ringed.

"Yes?"

"I need you to feed me soup. I'm sick."

"Aw, and Jay didn't stay home with the sick baby?"

"No, Jay is a meanie. I want nurse Bonnie."

She chuckled and Stefan stopped himself from doing so.

"Are you really sick or are you just shitting with me."

"I really need my nurse here to take care of me. Hold meh when I get the chills. Fed me soup and kiss me good night."

He smiled when she sighed. "Fine, I have to talk to you about something anyway and I can't stay long."

"I'll be waiting."

Stefan smiled in success and twenty minutes later, the alarm told him that the front door had been opened. He watched her every move in his head as he heard her in the kitchen; first looking in the far left cabinet for his favorite chicken noodle soup taking the can opener from the slide out draw to open it. Reaching up again to grab a bowl and pour the healing soup inside and popping it in the microwave a little so it's nice and warm. She moved around some more and hearing the refrigerator open he figured that she was pouring him something to drink- orange juice possibly, and upon other noises placing everything on a food tray then making her way upstairs. He sat up once she entered the room and smiled seeing her hold a tray of soup and drink.

"You don't look sick."

"I have a slight temperature, feel."

She sat the tray down on the end of the bed and touched his forehead with her hand.

"Your head does feel a little hot."

"I'm sorry that you doubted me."

Little did she know but Stefan took it upon himself to stick his head in the oven for a few seconds knowing that she would check. If she felt the rest of his face she'd feel that be just as hot too.

She sat tray on his lap making her way over to the other side of the bed but Stefan called her back and told her to switch positions with the tray. His hands moved to the side of her thighs as she straddled his lap and opened his mouth as Bonnie fed him the first spoon full.

"So I should tell you," Bonnie started after half of the soup was consumed, "I'm kind of seeing someone else."

"But you're all _mine_." Stefan stressed squeezing her body.

"That's a little unfair don't you think? It's nothing serious yet, we've been on two dates and I like him."

"So where does this leave me and you?" His hand moved to the side of her face.

Bonnie sighed and covered his hand with hers. She leaned down to kiss him and he kissed her back for a while before she pulled away and held his hand.

"Know that I love you, Stefan,"

"But,"

She sighed, "but I think that we should put a pause on what we have going on. I mean it's not like you'll leave Jay for me so I think that it's fair if I find-"

"That's not true. I would leave Jay for you, I'll leave her in a heartbeat for you but I know that you won't be happy being with me. That's why you left me, right? You weren't happy anymore and that was my worst fear."

Her glossy eyes stared into his and she wiped a tear away that escaped her eye.

"I should go." She got off his lap.

"Wait, Bon." Stefan stopped her from walking out the door. "I love you too."

She smiled and made her way out the door, down the stairs stopping when her hand grabbed onto the knob of the front door to suck back the tears and once she was composed, she made her way out.

* * *

><p>Stefan knew that he was in trouble and suddenly wished that he wasn't a boy with wondering eyes.<p>

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone, Stefan."

"I was just lookin, I swear I didn't even mean to."

"Oh so your head just looked behind you on its own and your eyes just so happened to stare at a girls boobs before looking at her ass?"

"Come on, you can't blame me for the boobs thing I mean they were just out there."

Bonnie opened her mouth in shock. "You're such a pig!"

She hit his arm and started walking faster and he had to jog some to catch up to her. Once Bonnie was in arms reach, Stefan grabbed her by the waist pulling her into his body. As other guys passed they chuckled and told Stefan that he better "fix that". He smiled and lifted his head up some raising his brows letting them know that he's handling it. Bonnie tried to move his hands away but he wouldn't let up and when she stopped her attack, he moved in front of her.

"Bonnie, I was just kidding about the boobs thing, I made a stupid joke, I'm sorry."

"You're very apologetic today aren't you."

"I don't even know why I'm lookin at other girls," he kissed her once, "when I got you." His hands traveled down.

"When you _had_ me."

He smiled but quickly wiped it away. "Let me make it up to you," he kissed her again, "please."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Bon-_nie_, please, I love you."

"I think that can be argued."

"You're not gonna make this easy on me, are you?"

"How would you feel if I was just staring at some guys package? That's so disrespectful, Stefan."

She pushed off his hands and started walking again. He let out a sigh and followed after but he didn't take hold of her until they reached the Ferris wheel and he was glad that there wasn't a line otherwise he wasn't sure if his plan to trap her would work. Bonnie was still in shock as he quickly whisked her to the side that she didn't have time to protest when she was safely locked in the circular ride.

She looked over at him with cold eyes but his remained warm.

"Baby, please-"

"That really hurt me, Stefan, especially after everything that happened with my parents-"

Stefan sighed in defeat. "Bonnie, I'm such an idiot." His hand moved to the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you. I swear, I'll never do anything like that again."

She stared into his pleading eyes trying to stop her tears thinking about if something ever happened between her and Stefan like it did her parents. She didn't know how her mother stuck through it and remained so strong through all the pain and hurt.

Wanting to take her mind off it, she leaned in to kiss him and as he kissed back a tear escaped her eye. They kissed a little longer before Stefan pulled away and drew her in a hug.

"I love you so fucking much. I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

"It's okay, Stefan." She said surprising herself that she didn't choke on her tears. "I love you too."

He pulled his head back and kissed her lips and hugged her tightly again.

After the ride, Stefan made sure to win her an overstuffed teddybear by shooting hoops and bought her a giant bag of pink Cotton candy that he would feed to her when she asked since her hands were full holding the bear. He didn't even bother trying to hold the bear himself since her lips would touch his fingers in such a way every time she ate that he could barely function. They haven't gotten too physical, he's only been able to touch. Sometimes she would allow him to touch her under her shirt and bra and others he was only limited to touching only above her clothing barrier.

He's never once asked her if they could go all the way, he wants that to be her decision only but being with Bonnie for as long as he has, his mind can't stop from imaging just how it would be.

Times like tonight makes it all the more difficult. The times where she teases him with her half naked body and he's honestly not sure if she does it on purpose or if she's just that comfortable around him to just strip without a thought.

"Are you sure your parents won't be back until tomorrow?" Stefan asks from her bed watching her every move.

"Yeah. They went on one of their date nights and afterwards they enjoy a rendezvous at a hotel."

He chuckled. "And you know this how?"

"Because," she tuned to him, "every time they go out on one of their dates they always return when I'm done with breakfast which makes me want to throw it all up. They've done it ever since they worked things out, I guess it keeps the spark burning between them."

Stefan smiles and before she escapes in the bathroom he calls her back and she weighs the idea in her head before walking over to straddle his lap.

_Baseball, Stefan. Baseball_.

"We've never really talked about your parents, I mean you cried on my shoulder about it but we never really discussed it. Do you want to talk about it?"

Bonnie smiled that he cared. "Not really. If my mom can put it behind her so should I. Talking about it would just bring up those feelings all over again and I don't want to go through hating my dad again."

Stefan nodded and felt her about to get off his lap but he grabbed her hips and kissed her. Bonnie was expecting a simple kiss but the way his arms wrapped around her, she couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth wider to let their tongues dance. She was seventeen and her hormones were running wild at the way his hands would run up her skin and cup her breast in his hand. They both moaned and Bonnie's back hit the bed and her leg went around his waist on its own. His hands traveled and his lips moved away from hers and moved down to kiss her chest as he used his hand to pull her lower half in closer to his. She hissed at the contact and sat up so she could switch them, making him lay down and her astride him.

"Oh, Bonnie,"

His shirt came off the next moment and their fingers intertwined as she rocked leaning down to meet his lips. Stefan felt his eyes roll to the back of his head even though they weren't connected like he'd hope they be in just a few minutes, it all felt great to him. His eighteen year old dream was about to come true.

"Baby," Stefan asked between kisses, "do you… wanna-"

The front door was slammed shut the next second and Bonnie gasped at the unexpected sound. They heard yelling coming from downstairs and Bonnie moved off him to press her ear against her door.

"Honey, please calm down." She heard her father trying to reason.

"How can I calm down when you called me _her_ name?!"

"It was an honest mistake, I just said the first name that came to mind, we were role playing."

"Okay so her name was on your mind?"

"Hon, I didn't mean it like that. There's a lot of-"

"Don't you dare say her name. Don't you dare!"

"Please lower your voice, I don't want Bonnie to hear."

She heard her mothers sobs now and how she told him to not touch her which Bonnie assumed that he was trying to comfort her. Shortly she heard stomping coming from the stairs and she ran to turn off the light and got in bed as Stefan quickly hid in her closet like he's done a few times before.

Bonnie held in her tears as best she could when she heard the door open and her father sigh in relief that she was asleep knowing that there was no way she could've heard. Neither Stefan or Bonnie moved knowing that her mother would be next. They only had to wait a few seconds but unlike her father, she came in and kissed Bonnie on the temple before walking out closing the door behind her. Stefan exited the closet the second he heard it shut and climbed into bed with his love wrapping his arms tightly around her. She hugged him just as tight and sobbed in his shoulder.

"Stay tonight." She said gasping for air. "Please, Stefan don't leave."

"I won't, I promise."

His promise only caused her to cry harder but he just pulled her closer until her sobs stopped. Stefan's heart broke looking into her eyes that even in the dark he knew were a deep reddish-pink. He didn't know what he should say or do in this moment but he started by wiping some of her tears away and kissed her forehead. He looked around for his shirt thankful that it was just by the side of the bed. He helped her put it on feeling her body shake against him and pulled the covers further up to cover their necks.

"Sleep, baby. I promise I'll be here when you wake up, I swear it."

A tear escaped her eye but Stefan didn't bother with wiping it away. She needed to be reminded of the pain she now letting go.

Bonnie was asleep if only a second later and Stefan was glad because as soon as she was in a comfortable sleep, her parents were at it again. Her mother was talking in a lower voice but she was still shouting.

Stefan wanted to take her. He wanted to take his love home with him so she wouldn't have to go through this, so that she wouldn't have to see her mother hurt and broken. He decided to concentrate on Bonnie's breathing using that to go to get some rest himself.

:::

The next morning he was right where he said he'll be and Bonnie was thankful for a man like Stefan. She just knew that he would hear lip from his mother, but he stayed anyway and didn't give it a second thought.

"I love you, Stefan. I always will. I promise." She told him even though he was still asleep.

He stirred some but remained asleep and though it was a school day, she didn't bother to wake him up. She didn't care if her parents caught them in the same bed either, none of that seemed to matter. The thought of Mrs. Salvatore going crazy though came into her mind. Stefan was a wonderful person and she knew that she would freak out if he left and never returned in the night. Carefully, Bonnie reached and grabbed her phone dialing the number that she knew so well and waited until she got an answer.

"Hi, Mrs. Salvatore this is Bonnie."

"I was just about to call you."

"I think I know why… Stefan stayed at my place last night. My parents got into this huge argument and I just needed comfort, I'm so sorry that I didn't think of you sooner."

"Oh, Bonnie," she sighed, "I hope that everything is okay. Thank you for calling and tell Stefan to call me when he can. I bet he's sleeping now."

"He is, but I'll have him call you as soon as he wakes."

"And this is why you're my favorite. So responsible and thoughtful. If, God forbid, something ever happens between you and Stefan, I'll always compare the other woman to you." Bonnie smiled. "I'll talk to you soon, love."

"Alright, bye-bye."

She ended the call and her eyes went huge as she noticed the time. It was barely 3AM and that caused her to feel even worse about not calling. If Mrs. Salvatore was up that meant that she was waiting all night for him to come home. Pushing that awful feeling aside, Bonnie resumed her position back on Stefan's side.

"Bon, what are you doing up? You should sleep." Stefan noticed the clock but closed his eyes as soon as she was under his arm.

"I just woke up. I called your mom."

"Oh shit, thanks, Bon."

She lightly chuckled and Stefan grew a smile. He opened his eyes and saw that she was staring at him. He knew that's what he would find, he felt her eyes on him and he leaned in to kiss her nose causing her to wrinkle her face.

"What's on your mind?"

"You." Her answer was simple.

"What about me?"

She let out a breath. "Just how blessed I am to have you."

"Blessed? That's a big word."

"That's how I feel."

"You know how I feel?"

"How?"

"That I love you so damn much. That I thank God for you every morning and night. And that I am so, very blessed to have you."

"Let's get married and runaway." Bonnie spoke her thoughts.

"We will. Soon, I promise."

She nodded finding comfort in his words and wrapped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked up from her phone as the final bell to the school rang. Raina was usually always one of the first hundred out the door, but when she didn't see her as soon, Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Those eyes went wide when she spotted her daughter holding hands with a handsome fello and went even wider as they kissed.<p>

"Raina has a boyfriend?"

She watched as they hugged afterwards and noticed how he was staring at her daughter's ass as she walked up to the car. She shook her head because he reminded her of Stefan but put on a smile when the passenger door opened.

"So is that what you've been trying to tell me for weeks now?"

"That?"

"You have a boyfriend, I saw you two kissin' over there."

"You saw that?" Raina's face turned red and Bonnie hides her laugh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Ray, he's cute and I know that you two will be responsible, right?"

"Actually-"

"And besides I have to tell you something too."

"What?"

"I'm seeing someone. His name is Damon and he's really sweet. I'm not going to introduce you two yet, but I just thought I tell you."

"That's great, mom."

She wanted to ask how her father felt about it all but stopped herself. She was glad that her mom was seeing someone but she would rather that someone have the name of Stefan.

"So what's his name?" Bonnie sang.

Raina smiled. "Joe."

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen but he's about to turn fifteen soon."

"Nice, well you know that I have to meet him right?"

"Yes, I figured that you would."

"Just set up a date and tell me when. Does your dad know?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. I'm telling him next week, I just hope he won't flip."

"I'll or I'm sure Jay will talk to him if he does. We met around your age so he shouldn't be _that_ opposed to it."

Raina nodded and deep down she hoped that her mother was right but had a feeling that she wasn't. Especially after she told him _everything_.

:::

Stefan wiped the sweat off his brow as he finished changing the tire. He stood to his full height and saw Bonnie looking at him amused. He narrowed his eyes at her and watched as she walked pass him.

"Wait, don't I get a little something?"

"Stefan, I thought we were putting a pause on us."

"Let's just press play one last time. Come on, we didn't have our final goodbye."

Bonnie weighed the idea in her head. "You're lucky you look sexy when you sweat."

Stefan smiled and kissed her sweetly a few times then took her hand grateful that she noticed the flat tire on her driveway. Raina was rather disappointed since she had to take the bus, but Bonnie knew that Stefan wouldn't change the tire in time so she had no choice. She smiles when he lifts her in his arms and carries her upstairs to her room. He grabs her ass in his hands as he slides the dress up her body and once it's off, he kisses her again and carries her to the bed laying her down. She slides her bent leg between his legs running it along his inner thigh. He moans in her mouth and sits up when she pushes on his chest and moved to straddle is lap pulling him up with her. Her hands work on the buttons of his shirt and she tries not to focus on how his eyes are admiringly on her face. She slides the shirt down his arms and lifts the wife beater over his head. His hands move along her back and unhooks the clasp of her bra tossing it to the side. His belt and pants and her last piece of clothing comes off and he slowly slides on her. The love making pace that their going at reminds him of their first time and he covers her mouth with his kissing her until he needs to pull away for air. She wants it fast so he gives it to her and revels in the feel of her hands in his hair and nibbles along her neck. He slows down every now and then just to prolong the inevitable and when it does come, he lays beside her holding her in his arms.

"I hope us ending this doesn't ruin our relationship."

"I hope not either."

Bonnie smiled slightly and moves her body up to kiss him.

"What's this dudes name?"

"Damon."

"How'd you meet him?"

"Elena set us up."

He nods and lets out a breath.

"Well I hate to leave you but I need to go to work."

She sighed, "I know."

"I'll just stay a little longer though."

Bonnie chuckled and kissed his chest before laying close beside him.

:::

Jay sighed as she sat down in her chair for the first time all day. She groaned seeing the piles of papers that had her name written all over it. The phone rings as she was reaching for a folder and she answers it smiling at the voice on the other end.

"Imagine me in your office," Stefan started, "and I walk all cool and suave over to you in your chair and I kiss you then step behind you. I crack my knuckles then massage your shoulders and a magic man appears and feeds you chocolates and another appears and fans you with a palm leaf."

"Keep going." Jay felt herself relaxing.

"Once I'm done with your shoulders, I move to your feet and remove your purple-"

"Lavender,"

"lavender heels. I take my time massaging each foot and suddenly the men go away and it's just you and me. I take your hand, remove you from your chair and lay you down on your couch before I sit in your chair and I get started on that pile of work on your desk."

"Ah, you're the best."

He chuckled. "How's you're day going, babe?"

"This is my first time sitting down all day."

"Let me take you out. To that Italian place you like."

"I'd love that."

"Just you, me, and Raina, how's that sound?"

"Lovely."

He smiled. "I'll let you get back to work… I love you."

"I love you too."

Jay smiled as she hung up the phone and sighed in happiness.

:::

Bonnie and Damon held hands as they took a stroll around town. Not much conversation was exchanged, but that was okay for them. They smiled at the dogs running and the little babies holding on to their mamma's and sucking on their pacifiers.

"Do you think you'll be up for having another child?"

"Yeah. I'll love to have at least one more but I won't say anything for sure, you never know what might happen."

Damon nodded at that.

"What about you, Damon? Do you see any kids in your future?"

He chuckled at her wording. "Yeah, I love kids."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A little sister and older brother, you?"

"Nope, I'm the only child but my best friends are like my sisters. What's your brother and sister names?"

"Peter and Amanda."

Bonnie nodded about to respond but then her phone went off. She saw that it was Stefan and knew exactly why he was calling.

"You knew about this, didn't you."

"Did I know about what?" Bonnie looked up and winked at Damon.

"About this kid our daughter's been dating. You knew."

"Alright, I knew but I didn't tell you because she wanted to tell you herself."

"Well she didn't tell me, I saw them making out hiding behind a damn tree."

"What? What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, I was waiting for her to tell me but she didn't."

"Well you need to say something."

"I know, I just need some advice."

"Alright, well, first listen to what she has to say and don't interrupt and most importantly, don't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Well knowing you, you tend blow things up so stay calm. Alright I gotta go, good bye and good luck."

Bonnie put her phone back in her pocket and filled Damon in on the conversation.

:::

Stefan exited Raina's room feeling proud of himself. He took Bonnie's advice and listened and most importantly, he didn't freak out when she revealed a bomb. He was more proud of her that she was willing to share what she felt instead of bottling it all up inside.

He stepped in his room and joined Jay on the bed and kissed her.

"So, I talked to Raina today."

"That's good."

"And she told me that she has a boyfriend."

"And you're acting this chipper?"

"She also revealed that she wants to have sex with this boy."

"What? She's only thirteen."

"I know, which was why I told her to wait until she's completely 100% positive and then come to either Bonnie or me."

"And you think that helped?"

"Well I didn't ban her from seeing this Joe kid, so now she will think more about it then decide that she doesn't want to do what she thinks she wants to do."

"How old were you when you lost yours?"

"Nineteen. Funny thing is that she had actually gotten pregnant. I told Raina that story to sway her."

Jay nodded. She still couldn't believe that Raina wanted to sleep with a guy at her age, she thought that she was simply way too young to make such a decision and hoped that she would wait and wait a long time.

"How old were you?" Stefan winked.

"I haven't yet but hopefully it'll be sometime next year." She hinted.

Stefan would've asked her more about what she meant by that even though he already knew but they had dinner reservations.

:::

Well dad surely sucks at keeping secrets, Raina thought feeling Jay's eyes on her.

They were out for dinner at that Italian place she hates (yet again) and all she could think about was how much she was being judged by Jay. She wanted to excuse herself to the bathroom and call her mom so she could pick her up but didn't want to ruin her day because she might be with Damon.

"So since it's on everyone's mind, I think we should address the neon pink elephant in the room."

"Raina, this is not the time or place." Stefan warned.

"Why not? I know that Jay has now lost every ounce of respect she had for me and it probably wasn't that much."

"Ra-"

"That's not true, Raina." Jay decided to speak.

"Yes it is. You keep looking at me with those judgmental eyes."

Jay took a breath and let it out. "Raina, you and I were raised differently so I may believe that things are not…right when you may believe otherwise, but I will never judge you. Please know that."

"How can I? I can see it all over your face I'm not a fool, you can't stand the fact that the man that you're dating daughter is a slut."

"Raina, I never called-"

"I don't even know why I care,"

"Raina-" Stefan tried.

"You're not even my mother or my step mom."

"Raina. That is enough." He warned.

"And you never will be."

Stefan slapped the table causing a few heads to turn that weren't in their direction already. "Raina Joy Salvatore you apologize right now."

"Sorry," she said then threw her napkin on her plate before walking away from the table.

She roughly wiped away her tears as she dialed her mother's contact and let out a frustrated grunt when it went to voicemail.

"Mom, please come get me. I don't want to be here anymore."

:::

Stefan ran down the stairs cursing knowing exactly who was behind his door. The banging was so loud that the dogs started barking and if he hadn't moved out the way, his forehead would've been pounded with her fist.

"Stefan, what the-!"

He covered her mouth with his hand and walked outside closing the door with his free hand. Before she pulled his hand off, he used the other to hold the back of her head securing his hold but not too tightly. Would you believe him if he said that this wasn't the first time he's been though this with her?

"Bonnie, I need you to relax."

"Relax! How can I relax?!" She yelled in his hand.

"Listen, whatever Raina told you, it isn't that bad. I know because if she told you what went down you would still be here but you wouldn't be banging on the door."

She let out a breath and slowly Stefan removed his hand with caution.

"Stefan, what happened? Why is my daughter calling me and telling me that she doesn't want to be here anymore?" Bonnie said trying to stay calm.

"She said that?"

"Yes, and she was crying, Stefan, what the hell happened?"

"Her and Jay got info a little argument- or should I say Raina and Raina got into an argument."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Raina was just putting words into Jay's mouth saying things she never said and she got angry."

"What was all this about?"

"I was going to tell you tomorrow, but as I told you Raina has a boyfriend and I talked to her and she told me that she wanted to have sex with him."

"She what?"

"Yeah, so I told Jay just to keep her in the loop. Earlier I planned to take us all out to dinner so I still did when Raina brought up the topic. I told her stop but she wouldn't listen and things got out of control before I could stop it."

Bonnie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "How's Jay?"

Stefan was a bit taken aback by her question but he answered her anyway. "She's fine I think I got her to not take it to the heart."

Bonnie nodded. "Let me talk to Raina, I won't take her home with me though, whatever's going on here needs to be extinguished."

She didn't wait for Stefan to give her the OK to come inside, she just walked in and headed straight for the stairs. Bonnie knocked three times before walking in spotting her little girl curled up on her bed.

"Rain?" When she didn't get a response, she walked in more closing the door behind her sitting on the bed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to be here, mom."

"Why not?"

"I'm always being judged here, mom. It's like everything I do isn't good enough for anybody in this house. Especially Jay."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I mess up or slip she just looks at me with her judgmental blue eyes like she's disappointed, like she knew that I could do better."

"Rain-"

"And now, with this, it's like she's disgusted by me. Usually we hug or something when we see each other but she hasn't even touched me, she just looks at me like I should be locked up someone where. Quarantined."

"Your dad said-"

"I don't care what he said, he's just going to take Jay's side anyway."

"That's not true."

"How would you know? You're never here." Raina said finally sitting up to look at her mother. "When we came back home, dad didn't even come check up on me, he doesn't care about me when Jay's involved it's always her first, make sure that she's okay first, then once he's got things sorted out with her then and only then does he come to me. I'm not loved here, I'm not wanted here, mom." Bonnie frowned and pulled her daughter in close running her hand down her head. "Why did you and dad have to get a divorce?" She asked through tears. "If you stayed together, none of this would've ever happened."

Bonnie's heart dropped out of her chest and into her stomach hearing the question that she never wanted to hear, not this soon at least.

"I'm sorry, Raina." Bonnie said letting a tear of her own escape her eye.

Stefan slid his back down against his daughter's door after listening in on the conversation. He didn't realize that she wasn't feeling loved by himself—her own father—and that killed him inside.

"I failed, Jay." Stefan said hearing her walk up to him.

"Stefan-"

"My own kid- my own flesh and blood doesn't believe that I love her, that I don't put her first. I failed, Jay. I failed as a father."

"I'm sure she's just-"

"How do I fix it? How do I make everything okay again?"

Jay stared into his yearning eyes and said something that she knew wouldn't help but she knew that he needed an answer.

"I don't know."

He let a tear escape and Jay pulled him into her arms kissing his ear when he hugged her back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonnie_ sighed and sat down from her pacing sitting down on the bench. She ran this conversation through her head hundreds of times and knew that however the conversation went that one factor will remain in any case scenario; she would break up with him. She figured it was inevitable so why not get it over with now before they got too attached.

Bonnie turned her head and stood when she heard Stefan's car pull up and shortly he got out and walked over to her smiling. She couldn't stop herself from smiling back but when Stefan kissed her, he knew that something was wrong.

"Please, sit down."

"Is everything okay?" Stefan asked sitting.

"Actually, no. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm breaking up with you."

He was speechless for a second. "What? Why?"

"It's inevitable, Stefan. I think we should get it over with."

"But we were literally just talking about getting married and running away. W-where is this coming from?"

"We're just teenagers, we say things that we don't mean."

"I meant it, Bonnie. I'm finding a job so I can save for you, so I can save for us." He took her hand in his. "Please, just think about this. Whatever it is, we can work it out."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Stefan."

He watched her walk away and his heart weighted ten pounds dropping into his stomach as she pulled off. He hasn't cried in a long time but he wasn't surprised that the tears he shed were over her.

Stefan returned home that night thankful that his parents were out so he could raid the wine cellar. He's been calling Bonnie nonstop for the past hour thirty and she never once picked up. Popping the cork off the Moscato, he tilted the bottle back and let the light pink liquid spill in his mouth and down his pipe. He let out a breath and wiped his mouth with his shirtsleeve wanting something stronger. He headed towards the glass looking as if it was filled with water. The vodka burned his throat and he went into a coughing fit but he still drunk.

His head was pounding the next morning but that didn't stop him from putting the bottle up to his mouth taking a drink then twisting the cap back on placing it in his pocket. Driving drunk wasn't as bad as he thought, but when he got to school the brightness of it all burned his eyes and the teachers and bells were too loud. He then wished that he went the smoking route but he was already addicted to this taste.

:::

Bonnie had been getting stares all day even from people that she didn't even talk to and she wondered what for. The answer to her question was founded when she entered English and the smell of alcohol was strong as she walked passed Stefan. His arm reached out but she walked by him a little too fast so he ended up grabbing nothing but air.

"I guess the break up really did a number on him, huh?" Caroline whispered in her ear.

Throughout class Bonnie couldn't concentrate. Stefan was the only thing on her mind and she never knew that he would drink his way through this but she summed it all up as him acting childish.

A month had passed and he seemed to be getting worse. He wouldn't show up for school and she was in a battle with herself wondering if she should call him but she never did because he wasn't her responsibility anymore.

It was three o'clock in the morning when her phone went off and even though she didn't want to, she picked up the phone and Stefan said that he didn't know where he was. She told him to look around and just say what he saw and based on what he told her, Bonnie knew exactly where he was. She made sure to take her parents' van so she could lay him in the back seats and quickly made her way to Stefan not wanting him to get hurt.

She sighed in relief when she pulled up and saw his figure wobbling slightly. Bonnie rolled her eyes when he lifted the drink to his mouth then threw it to the side. She carefully got out of the car and walked cautiously towards him. She knew that sober Stefan would never harm her, but she didn't know what drunk Stefan was like.

"Stef?"

"Remember when… I dared you to jump in here and you did then you dared me and I did. That was the first time I felt you up." He chuckled. "Man, Bonnie, I don't think you know how happy you made me feel. It was all good until that guard came and we hid underwater until he left but we were so close to gettin caught. I only had one towel and I gave it to you and a week later I had gotten sick and you just felt awful. You felt so bad that you wrote me that long ass get well card, I still have it you know. It's years old, but I still have it pinned on my wall. It's purple, your favorite color. The tack I use to hold it up, it's purple." Bonnie smiled some then stepped a little closer. "You came over my house with chicken noodle soup and fed it to me and you made out with me even though I was sick. Damn your lips taste so good. I used to get so hard for you—I still do, but I know how to control it." He turned to her then and ran his eyes along her face.

"I thought you said you didn't know where you were."

"Hearing your voice just brought me back and I want you back."

"You're drunk, Stefan. We can't talk about this now." She turned to leave but then stopped in her tracks hearing his voice.

"You don't get to walk away from me, Bonnie. I let that happen once but I'm damn sure ain't gonna let it happen again."

"You're so selfish, Stefan. You really think that you're entitled to drink when I have real problems going on? You call me in the middle of the night asking me to pick you up because you're so drunk that you don't know left from right. You're so selfish, you're just like my father, so fucking selfish."

"Bonnie, wait."

He moved a little too fast and would've fell on his head if Bonnie didn't turn in time to catch him. She threw his arm over his shoulder walking him to the car and he removed himself from her placing his palm on the hood of the car to empty out his stomach. Bonnie looked away but rubbed his back until he was done.

"You're right," he said wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "I'm selfish, I can't function without you. We've been together nonstop for six years and suddenly I don't get to see you every day and any time I want, I don't get to touch you or- or hold you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be without you? So I drink. I drink so I don't have to think or feel and the liquor numbs my pain."

"Don't kill your liver over me." Bonnie only said then helped him in the car.

She laid the seat back as far as it could go and strapped him in before stepping back.

"Bonnie, don't-" he stopped her from closing the door, "just lay here with me. Please."

She sighed but got in and laid beside him trying to think about anything besides his awful breath.

"Why did you break up with me? Honestly, why did you?"

She sighed. "Seeing what happened to my parents, I don't want that to be us so I think that we're better off as friends. We can still be in each other's lives but see other people."

Stefan stayed silent for a while then removed the safety belt from around him and moved over placing his head on her chest.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked somewhat amused.

"I'm listening to your heartbeat and your big ass tits happen to be in the way, but I'm not complaining."

She rolls her eyes but can't stop her hand from playing in his hair.

"Listen, Bonnie. I love you. I may be an idiot but I'm not a fool, I will never cheat on you, not now and not twenty years from now. If I'm unhappy, I'll tell you and I would like for you to do the same. Don't push me out, please, I want to help you get through this."

"Okay."

Stefan smiled then sat up leaning down to kiss her, but he kissed her hand instead.

"I am not kissing you after you just threw up, your breath smells horrible and I'm surprised that my eyes aren't watering."

"Well how am I supposed to know that we're back together if I don't get a kiss?"

"I'll kiss you just not on the lips."

"It has to be the lips."

"I'll kiss you tomorrow."

"It's now or never, Bennett, if you love me, you'll do it."

She whined but he smiled and leaned down to cover her lips with his. He kissed her three more times after that then kissed any inch of exposed skin marking his territory.

"Mine."

Bonnie smiled and moved to sit astride him doing the same; kissing his face, lips, neck, and arms.

"All mine."

"My body is yours and yours only."

Bonnie swears that if he hadn't just thrown up in front of her parents van, they would've had their first time right and there in the backseat of her parents van.

* * *

><p>Stefan surprised himself in getting a decent amount of rest last night. The past week was one big mess of a roller coaster and in that roller coaster he lost all his girls at once. First was Bonnie, thanks to Damon, then he lost Raina when Bonnie went back on her promise and took her home with her, and lastly he lost Jay. He remembers waking up the morning after learning that his daughter doesn't feel loved by him to a note where Jay should've been.<p>

_To my love,_

_Stefan, yesterday you asked me a question in which I had no answer for, but after deep thought and consideration, I realized that the answer to your question is me. It pains me to do this which is why I'm writing this letter instead of telling you, but I have decided to leave you. Raina believes that you don't put her first and that you don't love her, so who am I to stand in the way of that? I am not leaving you for me, I'm leaving you so that you can fix what's been broken between you and your daughter. I hope to see you one day in the future and maybe we can try again, but for now I'm saying goodbye._

_With all my love,_  
><em>Jasmine.<em>

He remembers reading the letter over plenty of times before it processed that he was now completely alone. He tried to get a hold of her and even drove that torturous forty-five minute drive to her parents' house only to find out that she wasn't there and that she was staying at a friends house in Atlanta. He considered driving down there in the off chance that they'll bump into each other, but his job wouldn't allow him the time off. _You never know what you got until it's gone_, was the quote that ran in Stefan's mind and if anyone could testify and say that it's the most realist quote that anyone has ever said, he'll be first in line. Jay meant a lot more to him than he thought and he swore that if he ever got her back he would treat her like she deserves.

:::

Bonnie sighed looking at her little one across from her. She thought that taking her out for breakfast would cheer her up but her attitude was the same as it has been for the past five days. She couldn't help but wonder how Stefan's doing but she was glad that he had Jay to help him out through it all.

"Baby, you should eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Please, for me? Just one bite and I'll leave you alone."

Raina did as she was told and ate just one fourth of the pancake and sat her fork down. Bonnie sighed again wishing that she asked her to finish her pancake but knew that she wasn't going to so she decided to let it go.

"I was thinking about having your dad-"

"No."

"Raina-"

"He doesn't care, mom. Did he even call you this past week because he sure as frick didn't call me."

"I bet he's just broken up, Rain. You two need to talk, trust me, I know how it is to dislike your father and it sucks. You need your dad, Raina."

She wiped away her tears and avoided her mother's eyes.

"I know that you don't think that he cares, but Raina, he does. He loves you so much, you should've seen the look on his face when you were born, his whole face changed once you were in his arms. He would barely let me hold you, I literally had to beg him to hold my own child. Even now he looks at you with such love and protection that it terrifies me what he'll do to make sure that you're okay. Give him a chance, Rain. Let him talk to you."

Bonnie stood up and walked over to her wrapping her in her arms as she cried. She kissed her head and pulled her in tighter rubbing her back.

"Okay."

Bonnie nodded thankful that she agreed and once they were done, Bonnie called Stefan inviting him over for dinner.

:::

Stefan ran his fingers through his hair after getting off the phone with Bonnie feeling more horrible than he was before. Jay breaking things off between them held all his attention for the past week and Raina was faintly on his mind. Was his little girl right? Did he always put Jay before her and more importantly why the hell does he do that? Raina means everything to him so why was he so horrible at showing that? He was thankful that Bonnie invited him to dinner otherwise, he's ashamed to admit it, he doesn't know how long he would've went without talking to her.

:::

When she heard the alarm go off, Raina made her way down the stairs. She stopped to see her parents talking in a hushed tone and widened her eyes as her dad moved her mother's hair behind her ears and kiss what looked to be her nose. He whispered something in her ear and she returned the favor in whispering something back then they shared a long hug. She hid her laugh as her father's hand traveled and squeezed her mother's derrière and she pulled away and slapped his arm.

"Raina, your dad's here!" Bonnie yelled and walked back to the kitchen.

When she peeked back over the wall, she saw her dad standing alone and she wished that he followed behind her mom, but he remained standing. Letting out a breath, Raina straightened her spine and walked down the stairs and once she reached the end, she was pulled into the arms of her father.

"I'm so sorry, Raina."

She just hugged her father tighter and walked with him back to the kitchen. Bonnie smiled seeing them but even though it looked like they made up, they still needed to talk everything out and that was exactly what this dinner was for.

"So before we start dinner, I think we should talk."

"Well since I'm at fault here, I think I should start." Stefan opened. "I'll be honest when I say that I heard what you said to mom, Rain, and I'm sorry that I act like that because I did put Jay in front of you and I was wrong and I'm sorry. I promise to keep you as my number one, because you are, Raina and I love you so much and it pains me to know that you feel like I don't. If there's anything that I can do to make you realize that, then please tell me because I will do anything."

Raina thought back to what her mother said earlier that morning at breakfast.

"I'm sorry, dad, I know that you love me, I just sometimes feel alone… and I don't want to be selfish because Jay needs attention too and I don't want to ruin your relationship because I want you to be happy."

Stefan sighed and moved his hand to the side of his daughter's face and smiled when she leaned into his touch.

"I love you, Raina. I love how you put other people's happiness before your own and I need to learn that from you. Jay and I decided to end things between us-"

"Da-"

"and before you apologize, don't. This was for the better, I need to focus on you and only you for a while and if or when I find someone else or maybe Jay and I get back together, I swear that I'll continue to put you first because you're all I need. Honestly, without you I don't know where I'll be right now, Raina."

Bonnie smiled as they hugged and let out a silent breath of relief glad that everything was worked out between them. They moved to the dining room where they enjoyed the meal that Bonnie had cooked.

:::

Stefan sighed then turned when he heard the front door opened and smiled over at Bonnie. She told him that Raina was asleep and joined him on the porch swing and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with me, Bon?"

"I think it's too many to list."

"I'm serious. Why was I acting like Raina didn't exist when Jay was around?"

Bonnie let out a breath, "I think- I think it's because our relationship more like our marriage didn't work and you don't want another relationship with a women to, I guess, fail. Raina will always be in your life but girlfriends more than likely won't."

Bonnie sat up when she felt his hand on the side of her face and looked into his eyes.

"Why did I ever let you go?" He whispered.

They stayed staring until their heads leaned in mutually but before their lips connected, Bonnie turned her head.

"Stefan,"

"I know, I just- I just miss you. I miss us all the time. We may have had shitty times but I loved being with you."

"But I wasn't happy."

"I know that. If I can do it all again, Bonnie I would've did anything you asked me to, I would've tried harder, I would've fought harder. It's selfish, but…" he shook his head, "God I miss you."

Bonnie closed her eyes letting out a deep breath then flicked her eyes up at his and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth. It took everything he had to not kiss her, his lips simply yearned for hers. He pushed the hair from both sides of her face behind her ears and kissed between her eyes. She kept her eyes closed and moved her face to the side of Stefan's and touched his neck with her lips. Bonnie stood up and grabbed his hand leading him upstairs to her room and closed the door behind them.

:::

He missed this feeling; waking up to her. Her body was small but full and she fit perfectly under his arm and if he could, he'll keep her there forever. Stefan kissed her head and pulled her body in close and let out a breath. He shouldn't have slept over. He should've left when he had the chance and now he's faced with the consequence of not wanting to let her go. Damn Damon. If he wasn't in the picture maybe they could've worked things out and finally be a family again, but he meant what he said when he wanted to learn from Raina, he wanted to put her happiness in front of his own.

"Bonnie… Bon"

"Hmm?"

"I should go before Raina wakes up. I don't want to give her the wrong idea."

"Okay… be safe."

He smiled. "I will."

He stayed until he knew that she was asleep again and when he parted from her, he felt like a piece of him was missing. He wanted to get back in bed when he saw that she reached out for him but he left before he actually did go back to her side.

:::

Bonnie stood on the porch with her robe on and her hand in the pockets playing with a box in one and the other a lighter. No one knows that she used to smoke, not even her best friends, but it all started when she thought that Stefan was cheating. Her nerves would run wild and the only way that she knew how to calm them was with a smoke. Luckily, she didn't get crazy addicted to them but every now and then when the craving comes she may or may not enjoy a few inhales of the tobacco.

She's standing out here now weighing the idea because of the reason why she started smoking in the first place; Stefan. It felt so good to be in his arms again just sleeping and she wanted to ask him to stay but knew that it wouldn't be the best idea. She loves him and right now he's the only man that she's loved and for her sake she hopes that will change. She needs to move on but being able to move on requires a person to let go and she knows that she'll never be able to let go of Stefan.

Pulling the cigarette out of its box, Bonnie placed in her mouth and grabbed the container full of gas in the other and ignited the flame. She took a deep breath blowing out the flame and threw the box in the bushes before walking back inside.

:::

Stefan sat in his office not being able to focus on a single thing other than his little girl. He guesses that he needs to stop calling and referring to her as that since she's turning fourteen or more so is fourteen today. He was responsible for the cake, Bonnie told him, he always got the cake. Since her first birthday, that he smiles just thinking about, he's always gotten the cake. Every year he switched up the wording until he couldn't think of more ways to say "happy birthday Raina" so it became a pattern. The words that would read the cake today in green frosting (her third favorite color) would be 'Happy Birthday Ray!' He could cry if he wanted, she was growing up way too fast and he would do and give anything for him to go back in time to when she couldn't even walk or let alone speak any other words than 'dada'. He would just lay beside his sweet girl and kiss her fat cheeks and slick lips so in love with this being who already had such a hold on his heart and had him so tightly wrapped around her finger that it hurt. For so long he was the only man that she's loved and now she has a boyfriend who she's so in love with that she wants to have sex with him. Sex? What the hell is wrong with this generation? He didn't start thinking of sex until he was sixteen and even then he waited three more years until he finally got it. He just hoped that she would wait, prayed that she would wait a long time and then he stood up to go get the cake.

:::

Bonnie smiled looking down at the cake reading the words on it proud that her guess was right. She noticed the pattern that Stefan was using and tried each year after it started to guess what it would be, that's why he was in charge of buying it. She pulled out the candles from the draw and started placing the candles on it until she counted fourteen. She remembers her fourteenth birthday, Stefan had gotten her a necklace with a heart charm on it and her father gave her the most softest pajamas that's she's ever owned. Her mother gave her her first Visa gift card and told her to have a shopping spree at the mall with her friends but instead she dragged Stefan along and had him carry her bags, she laughs remembering his annoyed face. Her friends teamed up and got her the jewelry box that she wanted. It was crystal and if you opened the top half, soft music will start to play. She still has it and uses it.

Bonnie lets out a breath feeling hands hug her from behind and she closes her eyes briefly when his head rests on her shoulder.

"Here we are again."

"Here we are again." Bonnie repeated. "Are you ready?"

"Am I ever?"

Bonnie chuckled and started lighting the candles one by one. "Fourteen candles-"

"And a kiss for good luck?"

"Stefan,"

"It's tradition, you should never break tradition."

She let out a breath then turned in his arms. Stefan pulled her body in close and she raised her chin meeting his lips. Technically, it was more than just a kiss and they figured it was because of the night that they spent together and all the feelings that were still up in the air, but they counted it as one since they only pulled away once for air. Bonnie returns her heels to the ground and turns to grab the cake and Stefan suddenly wishes that they did break tradition because all he wants now is her but he knows that he can't get her. He walks beside her and they start singing gaining the attention of everyone at the party who join in shortly. Raina meets her parents on the opposite end of the table as the cake is placed down in front of her and a wide smile appears on her face. When the song is over and everyone has cheered, she takes a breath and blows out her candles with one wish on her mind. Stefan took out his phone and recorded it all and a little after she cut the cake and started passing it out to those who wanted. Usually around this time, he would mingle with the adults and act nice to Raina's friends that came up to him and did their flirting bit as he inwardly shook his head, but this time, he stayed by her until everyone got their cake. Raina looked over at her father who she felt eyes on her this entire time.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just you're growing up too fast for me."

"I'll try to slow down the growing process if you want."

They smiled. "Please do, it'll make me very happy."

She smiled and hugged him before walking off and he narrowed his eyes when she landed into the arm of who he figured was Joe. He watched them with fatherly eyes of concern as he kissed her cheek causing her to smile. Stefan read his lips as he asked her where her dad was so he quickly looked elsewhere but saw from the corner of his eye Raina turning and pointing in his direction and seconds after that to Bonnie so he decided to walk over to her and join in.

"Hey, Stefan." Caroline greeted.

He hugged both of his friends before he stood beside Bonnie. "So where is this Damon kid?" He asked folding his arms.

Bonnie tried to stop her chuckle, but couldn't. "He's not a kid, Stefan, and I didn't invite him."

"Why? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Caroline and Elena exchanged looks catching on to what he's trying to do.

"Technically, no, so I don't want Raina to meet him yet."

"But," Caroline spoke before Stefan could, "that doesn't mean that she's single, Stefan, so hands off."

Stefan smiled thinking of plenty of things he could do without his hands but just for fun, he runs his fingers slowly up her spine and down again. "Cool it, tiger, just making conversation." He smirks when he feels her shiver slightly.

"I'll be right back, I think I need a refill." Bonnie says when he squeezes her ass then quickly walks away.

Stefan watched her leave and smiled but wiped it away turning back to the girls. "I think I need a refill too."

The girls grabbed his shirt pulling him back stopping him from going over there. "No, you stay here until she comes back."

"Yep, you're not going to seduce her again."

"Oh please, I honestly just wanted to get more punch, stop being so dramatic."

"Stefan…"

"Fine, if it's okay with you two, I'll be over there snatching my daughter away from the arms of that boy."

He didn't wait for them to respond, just walked away and did as he told them he would teaching this Joe a lesson, letting him know that if Raina was anyone's, she's his and by the look on the poor kid's face when he did as such, Stefan knew that he got the lesson. Raina was a little annoyed but couldn't stay that way because him doing that showed that he cares, so she kissed her father's cheek and Stefan smiled before looking at Joe giving him the evil eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so glad that you all are enjoying the flashbacks! Thanks for all the reviews :) **

**And to all of my Bamon shippers, Damon will now be in mainly all of my chapters from here on.**

**:::**

Bonnie let out a breath as she opened the front door. She hasn't seen Stefan since the party which had been four days ago. She guess he had the same idea to stay away thinking that they might have overstepped that pretend line that Bonnie had drew herself, but the thing was that it didn't feel wrong at the time and it doesn't feel all that bad now either.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

Stefan smiled then stepped inside when she moved away. They stayed staring then turned their heads once they heard Raina come down the stairs.

"Ready?"

"Yeah,"

Raina said good bye and hugged her mom before walking out the door. Stefan lingered behind and when he turned to her as he opened his car door, she was still looking.

:::

Stefan sat across from his baby girl and her boyfriend. He wanted to meet this Joe kid especially learning what he learned about his daughter wanting to sleep with him. He wasn't sure if Raina was the only one that shared this feeling so he decided not to mention it this time around.

He looks at Joe and at Joe only not speaking for minutes just a simple stare down. He could tell that the poor kid was fidgeting under the table and that brought a smile to his face. He had him right where he wanted him.

"So, Joe, was it?" Stefan started causing Raina to roll her eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me, Joe, how old are you?"

"Fourteen-"

"Fourteen," Stefan repeated sitting back.

"I'll be fifteen next week."

"Fifteen." Stefan said like he was impressed. "How did you and my daughter meet, Joe."

"Um, we had- have the same English class and I thought she was very beautiful and smart so I started talking to her and after about a month I asked her out and she said yes."

"Are you a troubling kid, Joe?"

"No, sir."

"Have you figured out your future yet, Joe? What do you want to do it be when you're older, Joe?"

"Um, I was thinking about being a police officer or join the Army."

Stefan only nodded his head liking his answer but didn't make it known.

"Let me tell you something, Joe, you seem like a good kid and my daughter likes you so I'll say this as nicely as I can." Stefan leaned up in his chair eliminating a great amount of space between them. Stefan saw him swallow hard and move back some. He smiled and placed his hand his daughter's boyfriend shoulder and gave pat before gripping it in his hand. "If you hurt my daughter, Joe, especially intentionally, you and I, Joe, we'll have a little talk. Do you understand."

"Yes, sir."

Stefan pulled his lips back to his teeth. "Good."

Stefan stood up and Joe and Raina followed suit. He shook the young mans hand and hugged his daughter before letting them go on their date. He was tempted to follow them, but thought better of it deciding to keep his cell phone ring on high instead just in case something happens.

:::

Raina let out her laugh looking at Joe's face. She could tell that he was intimidated because he didn't hold her hand like he usually would.

"It's not funny."

"It kind of is…" He gave her a look. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, it's not funny."

"I think your dad broke my damn shoulder." He massaged his injury.

Raina held in her laugh as best she could but let some slip. "Listen, my dad is just trying to scare you, I can tell he really likes you."

"Whatever you say."

She smiled and kissed his cheek lacing her fingers in with his.

:::

Usually after her dates with Damon, they would go their separate ways but today, Damon invited her back to his place and she gladly accepted. Bonnie doesn't know why, but she was nervous going into his house. She prayed that he wasn't a slob although Stefan wasn't the cleanest so she figured that she could handle a little mess.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" He teased.

"Should I not be sure?"

"That's all up to you, babe."

She smiled then nodded, "I'm sure."

He twisted the key into the lock the opened the door only to close it. "Are you sure?"

"Damon…"

"Alright, alright."

Bonnie laughed lightly and he smiled at her before opening the door. She didn't know what he was so worried about, his place was in great shape; nothing was on the floors, the tables weren't dusty and the floor was vacuumed. He gave her a tour and it was no surprise to either of them that they ended up on Damon's bed. Just staring and occasionally touching but that was it. It was nice, peaceful.

"I love you, Bonnie."

She was so lost in his eyes that it took a while for to hear what he had said.

"What?"

"I love you."

Her once calm heart was now beating a mile a minute. What was she supposed to say? Did she love him? Was she in love? She doesn't think so but then again she hasn't given it much thought. The question is if she was in love with Damon, would she have to think about it or would she just know? She knew with Stefan but that was different. She was young and in her first relationship that went further than pushing her on the swing at recess.

She looked up at Damon unsure what she should say because she didn't want to tell him something that she didn't mean and also she didn't want to hurt him.

"Damon-"

"You don't feel it back."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, I just thought that-"

"Listen, Damon, I hate to keep bringing this up to you, but I was married. Being married you _really_ get to know what love is and all it's downfalls and it's a lot. I just- don't know how I feel. I know that I like you and care for you, Damon, but-"

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes." He frowned. "But that doesn't mean that I will never love you. or that I will let that get in the way of me loving you." She added seeing his face. "Stefan, like it or not, will always have a place in my heart but that doesn't mean that you can't fill the rest of it."

Damon nodded. "Sorry if I angered you."

"Same here. And you didn't anger me, I guess that we needed to have this conversation sooner or later."

"Yeah," he let out a breath, "I still love you though."

She smiled. "You know it isn't fair for me to compare my love with my ex to you." She touched the side of his face with her hand. "It's different. We've known each other for a few months while I've known him practically all my life."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that," Bonnie thought and let out a breath, "it means that I'm close to loving you. Just give me some time."

He leaned and and kissed her a few times before taking her in his arms laying down beside her.

* * *

><p>He remembers the exact look on her face when he told her and now he's getting that exact look again. He hated it then and he hates it now. He took her body in his arms and kissed her head when she whined.<p>

"Babe-"

"I knew I shouldn't have taken you back."

He couldn't stop his laugh. "I love you."

"And I love you too, but that doesn't change the fact that you're moving to a foreign country."

"Baby, I'm only moving to New York."

"Exactly."

He chuckled and pulled away from the hug to stare in her eyes before he kissed her. Bonnie's head was spinning by the time they pulled away.

"I promise," Stefan spoke against her lips, "that I'll call you every day." He kissed her. "I won't have any fun without you," they smiled, "and I'll come visit you as often as I can and I damn sure will be moving back here when I save enough."

"Or," Bonnie said moving to straddle his lap, "I can move there."

His hands moved along the sides of her thighs and he lifted a brow. "You want to move to New York?"

She took her hands off her thighs and fit her fingers between the spaces in his hand. "Wherever you are is where I want to be."

Stefan sat up meeting their lips and moved his hand to the back of her head pulling her in closer. He moved her on her back and started kissing down her body. Bonnie's hands ran through his hair and she soon grabbed him by the collar pulling him up so their lips could meet again.

"I love you. I love you so much." Stefan spoke between kisses.

"I love you too."

"I was thinking that, you know, since I'm moving tomorrow that maybe we could-"

"Have sex?"

"Only if you want to," Stefan responded quickly, "I don't want to pressure you I just-"

"Okay. I love you and I want to lose my virginity to you."

"My body is yours and yours only."

"And I'm all yours."

He smiled and kissed her lips moving his hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to remove the article of clothing followed by the rest.

Bonnie bit down on her lip as he slowly slid in her and marked his back with her fingernails. Stefan felt a mixture of pain and intense pleasure causing him to unknowingly quicken his pace. Her pain eventually subsided after some moments, and she started to enjoy the feel of him inside her.

"Oh, you feel so good." Stefan groaned.

She moaned at not only the feel but the sound of his voice hearing nothing sexier.

When it was over, Stefan laid beside her then grabbed her pulling her in closer to his chest connecting their lips. He decided to move them under the sheets then not wanting her to get cold.

"You know I just realized that your parents could've walked in."

"I wouldn't have cared."

"That's so sexy." She laughed but he was dead serious. "Damn, I wish I wasn't moving."

Her face went serious, "Do you think we're going to make it?"

"Hey," Stefan gathered her face in his hands, "of course we will. You're the only one for me. I swear I'll get a job as quickly as I can and move back here or you out there if you like the city. We'll get a place together and a few years later we'll get married and start our family and it'll just be us and our minis."

Bonnie smiled. "Can we have a dog?"

"As many as you want. We'll treat 'em like they're part of the family."

She stared into his eyes and saw that he meant every word. "I love it when you talk about our future."

"I have no future without you, Bon. I don't give a fuck, you're always going to be in my life."

"You're always going to be in mines."

"Come here,"

Bonnie leaned in most of the way and melted against his lips. She knew that it would be dangerous to attempt round two, round one was dangerous enough, but she didn't want to push their luck. Stefan wrapped her in his arms and only let go when it was time to count down the New Year and they made their kiss raunchier than the previous years basically giving their parents one gigantic middle finger. His tongue massaged hers and his hands were firmly on her hips as hers were securely around his neck. They were sure that they would get into some type of trouble because of it, but they didn't care because they knew that that would be the last kiss that they would share for months.

* * *

><p>Stefan smiled hearing the alarm beep three times at nine o'clock on the dot letting him know that his baby was home. He was starting to like this Joe kid more and more. He made his way down the stairs and smiled when he saw his girl then kissed her on the head.<p>

"How was your date?"

"It was good."

"That's good." He said causing her to smile. "Want to help me with dinner?"

"Yeah."

Stefan turned to walk to the kitchen when the doorbell rung and Raina offered to get it thinking it was Joe because he left something and Stefan nodded and kept walking to give the two some privacy. He washed his hands and got the meat that he was unthawing out of the sink and cut it out of the package placing the chicken breasts on a plate. He knew that Raina liked to help his prepare the seasoning so he waited for her some before walking out the kitchen. He whistled as signal since he didn't hear chatter and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Raina was in tears in the middle of a silent cry as a man was behind her pointing a gun to her head.

"Take whatever you want but don't hurt her."

The man smiled and removed the gun from Raina's head and aimed it between his eyes.

"Walk."

Stefan let out a frustrated breath but did as he was told. He wanted to grab his daughter in his arms and hold her making sure that she was protected but he knew better. He waved the gun in the direction of the stairs and Stefan took that as a sign that he wanted him to go upstairs.

"Ra-"

"Shut up!"

"I just need to tell my daughter-"

"Do you want this bullet in your head?! Listen I'm not here to harm anyone, as long as you obey, but if you don't, someone's getting shot and this beautiful girl here," he caressed the side of her shaking face with the gun, "will be fatherless and who knows, maybe I'll take her under my wing."

Stefan's eyes darkened and he charged at the man as he kissed his daughter but before he got close, the intruder raised the gun in the air and threatened to shoot. His eyes darted to Raina and wanted to cry himself seeing her body shake and noticing the fear that was very present on her face.

"Now walk."

Stefan turned letting out a breath as the gun was placed on the back of his head and walked slowly up the stairs formulating a plan in his mind. He didn't want to hurt Raina in the process, but he needed to get the pig out of his house and he needed his daughter in his arms. Hyping himself up in his mind, as soon as they all made it up the stairs, Stefan turned extending his arm causing the man to accidentally pull the trigger as his arm swung low. Raina screamed at the sound and moved out of the way like her dad commanded her to and watched the two fight on the floor. From what she could tell her father was winning, so she moved to get to the nearest phone, when the gun was kicked in her direction. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not but she took the gun in her hands and pointed it at the man who had kissed her just a minute ago and shot his foot. He screamed out in pain and shock was present on both Stefan and Raina's faces. Stefan stood and walked over to his daughter removing the gun from her hands.

"Get out."

Tears rolled from his eyes as he stood and limped down the stairs and out the door. Raina watched his every move, her hands were trembling, she couldn't believe that she just shot a gun. She gasped as her dad cried out in pain and fell to the floor grabbing his leg. Her first thought was that she may have accidentally shot him but then she remembered the limping man and pushed those thoughts aside as she kneeled down in beside her fathers face.

"Dad!"

"Call 911." He struggled.

Raina quickly stood and dialed the number crying as she explained what just happened. After that, she made a quick decision to call her mother and Bonnie came busting down the door before the sirens were heard.

"Stefan, wha-what hurts?"

If she wasn't crying she would've saw that it was his leg since Raina was applying pressure to his wound.

"I'm- I'm fine."

She cried harder and Stefan took her in his arms as best he could and kissed her head. Raina watched as they clung to one another and found it ironic how her father was the one whispering calming words as her mother cried her eyes out. The sirens were heard about a minute later and the paramedics rushed in and thanked Raina before taking over themselves. Bonnie took her daughter in her arms and smoothed out her hair as she told her that everything will be OK.

:::

Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair as he slept and focused on the beeping of the monitor telling her that he was still breathing. The doctors said that he'll have to use crunches for a little while and Bonnie allowed herself to calm down some. She had to keep reminding herself that it was just a shot to the leg and not his chest to keep herself calm most of the time but then she thought about what if the bullet had hit a nerve and-

"Mrs. Salvatore?"

Bonnie gasped refraining from placing her hand over her heart as the nurse walked in. "Yes?"

"I'm just going to check the wound and see if everything's fine."

Bonnie smiled and nodded before looking back at her husband, no, wait, Stefan. He stirred and soon opened his eyes looking right into hers. He winched a little as the nurse checked his injury but informed them that everything was fine and exited the room.

"Where's Rain?"

"She's at my parents. I was and still am in no condition to look after her but I'm starting to feel horrible because I'm her mom and no matter what I'm supposed to-"

"Hey," Stefan repeated three times when he saw the tears forming in her eyes, "Raina is strong, she'll be fine and you'll see her soon."

Bonnie nodded and leaned into his touch as his hand moved to the side of her face.

"Here I go acting like a big baby when you're the one that got shot."

He smiled wanting to kiss her so bad at that moment. "Come here."

Bonnie stood from her chair and joined him on the bed. He moved the hair from her face then kissed her forehead.

"You're just worried, it's fine."

"I think worried is an understatement I'm thinking like you got shot in the head or some shit."

He smiled. "So, how was your day?"

She laughed, "Pretty good considering." She stared into his loving eyes that twinkled because he was smiling. "I'm glad you're OK."

"Me t-"

Stefan was cut off as his lips were met with Bonnie's. He was so shocked that it took him a while to kiss her back but when he did, memories of them came rushing back. As their tongues touched his first thought was back when they were teens and she was helping him study for his history exam and he just stares at her thinking about how sexy she looked in her glasses that he didn't even pay attention. As his head turned to the side he was shot with the memory of his prom. It was the first time that they danced together and he loved how her body felt as she moved against his and that was the first time that he vividly imagined how their sex would be like. When their lips parted it felt like he was saying goodbye to her all over again so he pulled her in so they could kiss seconds longer before he let her go.

Bonnie's head was spinning and if she wasn't laying down she would've fainted and Stefan wouldn't be the only one hooked up to an IV.

"That was a… I'm glad you're alive and well kiss." Bonnie spoke after finding her voice.

She was tempted to kiss him again but thought better of it.

"I should get shot more often."

She smiled at his joke and it seemed that her body had a mind of its own when she kissed him again. This time the memory was when they were apart and they were having one of their long late night conversations laughing at their failed attempt at phone sex. Bonnie was reading something off the Internet but wasn't all that comfortable saying all the dialogue so it didn't work out all that well. He loves her to death but she sucked at phone sex… at least she did at that age.

Bonnie stopped her leg from wrapping around his waist and stopped her moan as his hand dug in her hair. She caught her frown when he pulled away and this time she was the one to pull him in for more.

"And that?" Stefan asked caressing the side of her face breathing heavily.

_I want to get back together and this time stay together_. "Just for the hell of it, I guess."

He smiled but wished it was an 'I want to get back together' kiss, but he kept that to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan was grateful that Bonnie let him chill at her place for a while until he felt stable enough to get back on his feet. Raina would always keep him company whenever Bonnie would go out and even when she didn't. They've had a few sleepovers and he figured that it was all part of her healing process.

Bonnie and Stefan haven't exchanged much words since the big kiss(es) and he understood. He was more ashamed of himself if anything; he told her that he was going to give her a fresh start but he gave into her lips and got lost in the memory of them. Even before that, at Raina's party, he made moves on her and that just wasn't fair. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to see just who was on his mind, his wife, wait, no, Bonnie.

"I was just about to go out for dinner do you want anything?"

He kept his eyes locked on hers not daring to see the rest of her in that dress.

"Where are you going?"

"Raina says she wants Subway so," Bonnie walked in further into the room, "but I might get me something less healthy, but it all depends on you." She finished her sentence sitting on the bed beside his legs.

"McDonald's?"

"You're the best."

He chuckled. "Wait, weren't you craving that stuff when you were pregnant?"

She nodded, "Yep. It's a wonder that I'm not sick of it yet."

He smiled quickly then a silence fell over them.

"You know this is the longest conversation that we had in a while."

She sighed. "I know, I just… I'm just so confused. I love you and I guess I'll come right out and say that a part of me wants to be with you-"

"Then why aren't we back together?"

She closed her eyes letting out a breath and tears lined her eyes. "Because I'm with Damon, Stefan. I don't want to hurt either of you and I've already hurt Damon on multiple accounts and seeing the look on your face means that I hurt you and it _kills_ me."

"Baby, listen, I'll back off. You're in a relationship and it's not fair for you if I get in the mix of all that. I love you, so I'll back off."

Bonnie opened her mouth then closed it turning her head towards the door when she heard it open.

"Oh, mom, I thought you left."

"I'm just on my way out, I was asking your dad what he wanted."

Raina nodded and Bonnie stood as she walked further into the room. She noticed the look on her parents' faces and she personally was trying to keep it together herself because she heard the whole thing. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but when she was going to check in on her dad, she heard them talking. Raina smiled and climbed on the bed resting her head on her fathers chest. Stefan's hand wrapped around her then kissed her head.

"How are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"I should be asking you that question."

"Yeah, but I mean, you know since you shot a gun for the first time. I know that must've been scary."

"It was at first but I'm okay now."

"I'm proud of you, Rain, I really am. You are so strong."

She only smiled and snuggled in closer to him glad that he was alright.

:::

Bonnie sat on Damon's lap as they chowed down on Chinese food. He called just as she pulled up to Subway and invited her over so she got Raina and Stefan their food and dropped it off before going over to Damon's. They talked about the break-in and she admitted that she shared a kiss with her ex, but didn't go into how long or how many times. He seemed to understand which she was thankful for and she told him such.

"So he's staying at your place?"

"Yeah just until he can fully walk again, I would hate it if he fell down the stairs or something because he hopped and missed a step."

Damon chuckled then caught himself. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay, I know it was pretty funny."

They smiled at each other then Bonnie kissed him.

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you."

She looked into his eyes. "I missed you too."

"Really?"

She nodded and smiled as he kissed her. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and loved the way his hands tightened around her frame. They've never shared a kiss so intimate like this and Bonnie begins to wonder why. They only pull away when the phone rings and it was his mother so Bonnie insisted that he take it. It was a good thing that she called because as soon as he went into the other room, Caroline called.

"Bonnie, I just heard about Stefan how's everything?"

"Oh, he's good. I let him crash at my house until he's fully heals but yeah."

"Raina wasn't there was she?"

"She was," Caroline gasped, "she shot the guy in the foot."

"What! Is she okay, how's she doing?"

"She seems fine but Ray tends to hold things in but her being around Stefan seems to help a lot. A lot, a lot. If it wasn't wrong I'd say they're doing shit behind my back."

Caroline laughed and Bonnie just laughed finding hers contagious.

"Oh, I love you, Bon. I'll tell Elena and I know that she'll want to get together so expect a girls night."

"Alright, I love you too. Bye."

"Was that Raina?"

Bonnie turned a little frightened by the sudden sound of his voice.

"No, it was Caroline." He nodded and walked up to her. "But speaking of Raina, I should get back. I think she had plans with Joe and I want to be there when she gets back."

"Yeah, sure."

They shared a few kisses then Bonnie made her way out. He told her that he loves her before she got in the car and watched her pull out his driveway.

:::

Joe sat across from his girlfriend knowing that something was deep on her mind. She told him about what happened, he remembers trying to calm her down over the phone and she couldn't sneak out her grandparents house because her grandmother insisted that she sleep with her. This is his first time seeing her since the incident and that's why he stood and walked over to her side of the booth and held we tightly in his arms. She turned his arms and cried on his shirt. He kissed her head holding her tighter and once she was all cried out, he paid for the check and took her to the park. She loved the swings so as she sat on one, he stood in front of her so he could counsel her.

"Talk to me. Please."

"I was terrified, Joe. He touched me and… kissed me. Everyone thinks that I'm shaken up by pulling the trigger, but what he did breaks me up more."

"I'm sorry, Joy, I wish that I could've been there."

She shook her head, "I wouldn't want you there. I sleep in the same bed with my dad sometimes because I'm just scared that one day he will not be there. The look on his face when he felt that he got shot was so awful, Joe, I was so scared."

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't think there's anything that you can do really. I'll be fine I just can't get his face out of my mind."

"Are the police doing anything?"

"Yeah. I described him to one of those artist and they're putting a warning out there so hopefully they catch him."

Joe nodded and pulled her to her feet and kissed her.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Their lips met again and Raina welcomed his tongue in her mouth. He pulled her body in close to his and her arms wrapped around his neck and she stood on her toes.

"Happy birthday." Raina said pulling away.

"You're the best present I've ever gotten."

She blushed and looked away. Joe grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him and they found themselves in a staring match. Out of all the times that he's looked at her, it's never been like this. This was different; this was actual love. Not the teenage stuff, but the real kind.

"I'm in love with you. I don't just love you anymore, I'm in love with you."

She swooned and was grateful that Joe caught her in time other wise her pants would've been covered in mulch. She grabbed his collar pulling him down into another kiss and he backed her up until her back hit the pole

:::

As Raina walked through the door she heard her mother and father both call out her name and before she could respond, she was pulled into her fathers arms.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Raina, you almost have me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." She hugged her father back.

"Why weren't you picking up your phone, babe?" Her mother asked.

"I didn't hear it go off, I'm sorry."

"I was about to call the police, it's 1 AM, Rain."

"I'm sorry, mom."

Bonnie walked up to her and joined in on the hug hearing Raina's crying voice. She started crying in her father's shoulder and Bonnie rubbed her back.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Rain, but you have to be more responsible, alright? I know it's Joe's birthday, but that's still no excuse to not call, okay?"

"I know, I just lost track of time, honestly, I swear I'll call next time."

Bonnie pulled Raina out of her father's arms and brought her into hers. She let out a breath thankful that her little girl was okay.

After they all calmed down, they helped Stefan climb the stairs and they kissed Raina good night. Stefan hoped that she would join him like she would do occasionally because he was going mad thinking that something had happened to his baby girl and he wants to protect her and he knew that there was no place better to do so than in a father's arms. Disappointingly, she never came but that didn't stop him from checking on her every hour. Stefan barely closed his eyes for an hour and a half before the sun started shining again.

* * *

><p>Bonnie yelped as Stefan lifted her in his arms. Her back hits the wall and their lips soon meet. A month and a half had gone by and as soon as Stefan saw the opportunity to leave The Big Apple and head to the boring Mystic Falls, he took it. The time was better than any simply because Bonnie's parents went on a marriage retreat and they had the whole weekend alone and he had one activity that he wanted to do all weekend.<p>

"I missed you so much." Stefan admits against her lips.

She connects their lips again then pushed him off. "I'm here now so are we going to talk or do you want to play first?"

Stefan's eyes darted to her lips when she trapped the lower one between her teeth.

"Definitely play."

She smiled. "Good because I got a little something for you."

"Oh, Bonnie, you shouldn't have."

She smiled then took his hand leading him upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind them. She told him to get comfortable while she changed and he didn't know how to get comfortable with the bulge in his pants, but all he knew was that he was glad to be home.

"I have the sexiest girlfriend on the damn planet." Stefan said eyeing her in the red lingerie set she bought.

Bonnie kept on her 'sexy face' that she's been practicing in the mirror ever since Stefan told her that he would be visiting her soon and did a 180 and by the time she faced forward again, Stefan was in front of her. She felt his hands on her ass before he grabbed it in his hands and lifted her carrying her over to the bed.

Their rounds of sex got more passionate with each thrust. They went through a box of Trojan's in his first full 24 hours back in Virginia and now they were just lounging around the house with Bonnie wearing one of his button downs covering her small body. He watched her from his spot on the couch as she chowed down on really cheesy nachos with her feet resting on his thighs and her attention on the television. He loved her in this way her hair all out of her face in a messy but yet so perfect ponytail and bare face. He's never seen her more beautiful.

"Are you going to share or do I have to get my own?"

"Option number two." Bonnie said still focusing on the show and plopped another nacho into her mouth.

He chuckled and ran his hand across the smoothness of her shin then used just the tips his fingers. She responded by moving her feet against the other then Stefan lifted her leg and kissed it and that's when he noticed something.

"What's this?" He pointed to the side of her ankle.

"A tattoo."

"When did you get it?"

"Maybe a week after you left."

"So this 'S' tatt stands for Stefan?"

"That is your name isn't it?"

He smiled and kissed it and watched as she sat the nachos down before he pulled on her legs bringing her closer and filled the space between them with his legs.

"So does this mean that I should get a 'B' tattoo?" He asked then kissed the cheese off her bottom lip.

She shrugged, "Only if you want."

"Well my body is only yours so why not? Let's go."

"Right now?"

"Why not?" He stood up then took her arm when his face grew with utter concern when she winced in pain. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah I think I just ate too much." Bonnie held her side.

"Are you sure? What hurts?"

"My side. It's like a sharp pain."

"Let's take you to the doctors it could be your appendix and I don't want to wait until it's too late."

Bonnie nodded and Stefan went upstairs grabbing her jeans then carried her out to the car.

They came in thinking that Bonnie was in need of a surgeon and came out expected parents. Bonnie was pregnant and neither could believe it. Stefan knew that it had to be when they first made love, he knows that they didn't use protection and by the number of weeks she's been pregnant that only makes sense. The car ride back was silent. Both lost in deep thought. When they got back, they both headed straight upstairs and laid on Bonnie's bed facing each other.

"So," Bonnie started, "first things first-"

"We're keeping our baby."

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Okay now we have to change our lifestyles. Morley me. I'm not sure how hard it will be to find a job while I'm pregnant but-"

"No, I don't want you working. You don't need the stress of work. I have a job and I'll save up. I probably can't visit as often as I want but we'll make it work."

Bonnie nodded and kissed him. "So… our parents."

"How do you think they'll react?"

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out soon."

Stefan let out a breath then smiled and moved his hand to her stomach. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. Bonnie smiled as he lifted her shirt to kiss her stomach then lightly rested his head there.

"I think I hear a heartbeat."

Bonnie laughed, "I highly doubt that but whatever you say."

He smiled, "I'm serious. You should hear, it's too bad that you can't cause your head is all the way up there."

Bonnie smirked and rolled her eyes. "Do you have any names in mind?"

"Well obviously, for a boy, Stefan Jr. and for a girl Stefanie."

"You can't have both the girl and boy names named after you."

"Don't worry, babe, you can have the middle name."

She chuckled. "How about if we have a boy, I'll name him and if we have a girl, you'll name her?"

"Deal." Stefan said and he kissed up her stomach then met her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again then Stefan laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that until dinner.

:::

Bonnie sat at the table watching Stefan cook them a meal. He's only cooked her about two meals since they've been together and they've both been delicious. She stood up and walked over to him hugging him from behind.

"Oh, babe, you turn me on when you do that."

She smiled and kissed neck as his hands slide across her arms. If she wasn't pregnant right now, Stefan would've lifted her on the counter and stepped between her legs. They both turned in shock once they heard the front door open and soon the voices of her parents.

"What smells so good?"

"Bonnie may be cooking."

"Bonnie doesn't cook." Mrs. Bennett's voice was heard more clearer now.

"Well who else can it be?"

She gasped, "Stefan, what a surprise."

He only smiled. The parents looked between the two and narrowed their eyes.

"Are we interrupting something?"

"I mean kind of." Bonnie answered. "Stefan was making us dinner, but um, weren't you guys supposed to be back tomorrow?"

"Yes, but we missed you and decided to come home a little early."

"Well I can see that we ruined your little dinner plans, so we'll be upstairs." Mrs. Bennett said then took her husbands arm moving him out of the kitchen.

Once they heard their steps going up the stairs Bonnie and Stefan turned to each other and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"I- I'm not ready to tell them."

Her heart was racing and her chest was rising and falling quickly causing Stefan to pull her into his arms trying to calm her down.

"We don't have to tell them today, we can tell them tomorrow like we planned." She nodded and held on to him taking deeper breaths trying to calm her racing heart. "Try to relax." Stefan said rubbing her back. "Everything will be fine."

The next day, Bonnie came home early from school to find Stefan talking to her parents on the couch. She had a long conversation with her friends and the school counselor for advice on what she should say and they all thought it was best if she come right out and say it instead of beating around the bush.

"I'm pregnant." Bonnie announced gaining all eyes. "Stefan and I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant."

The soon-to-be father stood and looked at the mother of his child questionably because she didn't stick with the plan. They decided to tell them at dinner when they're calm and tired but her just blurting it out mid-day was not expected.

"What?" Mr. Bennett stood.

"I'm sorry-" Bonnie screams and covers her mouth as her father tackled Stefan over to the next couch.

Her along with Mrs. Bennett quickly rushed to the scene pulling him away and Bonnie started by Stefan once he was off.

"Dad!"

"Don't you 'dad' me." Mr. Bennett said being held back by his wife. "He got you pregnant and now you can't do what you want, he ruined your future." Mr. Bennett blamed.

Stefan's face that was once full of shock softened because he was right. He ruined Bonnie's chances of traveling and having a normal young adult life and it's all because he was to high on the idea on their sex that he forgot about wrapping it up.

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologized look first at Mr. Bennett then Bonnie. "I'm so sorry."

Bonnie looked at him confused as he stood up and made is way toward the door. "Wait, Stefan-"

"Let him go, Bonnie." Mr. Bennett said as Stefan walked out the door. "He knows he did wrong."

She jumped slightly as the door shut and tears rushed to her eyes and she turned to her dad in fury. "Look at what you did, he was perfectly happy before you ruined it!"

"Bon-"

She rushed past her parents and they soon heard the door slam shut. Mrs. Bennett sighed and walked upstairs knowing that it was going to be a long night.

:::

Stefan ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breath and looked up when he felt arms wrap around him and smiled as he watched her sit beside him.

"I'm an idiot for walking out on you."

"It's okay, Stefan. I understand why you did."

"I'm s-"

"Never. Ever. Apologize for giving me- giving us our gift. I want my happy Stefan back, the one who kissed my stomach and picked out baby names and was determined to save his money. I want him back, I can't do this without you, Stef."

He nodded and took her in his arms and kissed her head. He told her that he loves her and pressed a kiss to her stomach before standing up grabbing her hand and driving her to his hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since Stefan left Bonnie's and he was glad that Raina decided to keep him company on one of her weeks with Bonnie. Just to thank her and show her that he knows her, Stefan took his daughter out to the new aquarium that had just opened. Raina told him a year ago that she wanted to be a marine biologist and he wasn't sure if that was still her number one plan, but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

He smiled as she grabbed his hand as they walked and as she pointed out the different animals of the sea until they decided to take a seat on one of the benches.

"Dad,"

Stefan looked up and leaned in closer to her smiling some as she took a picture of the both of them with her phone. He ran his hand down her hair and pulled her close.

"Are you having fun?" He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, thank you, dad. It's really cool here."

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Do you still want to be a marine biologist or has that left your mind?"

She shrugged. "It's still there, but I'm not certain."

"That's completely understandable. I didn't know that I wanted to work in advertising until a late age."

She nodded. "Okay so completely random subject change. Why name me Raina? Mom said it's because of her great grandmother."

"Yes, G-ma Ray, that's what I called her when I was cool, was a very wise and smart woman, but honestly I wanted to give you a name that was special and that meant something and I thought of Raina because I first told your mother that I loved her when it was raining. That's why I also gave you the nickname Rain. You may not want to hear this, but you were made out of nothing but love, Ray, and yes, we weren't planning for a child so soon, but you brought us back together. We were physically apart for some time, but thanks to you, babe, we reunited."

Raina stopped her tears. "How old were you when you told her?"

"Fourteen." Stefan said letting out a breath. "What we had was real and it might be crazy but that's when I knew that I was going to marry her."

She smiled for a little then her face turned serious. "Do you still love her, dad?"

"Of course I love her," he answered immediately, "I never stopped but situations change and that's why I chose to let her go."

"What do you mean?"

Stefan thought. "Love is willing to get hurt. Love gives expecting no return. Putting your partner's needs before your own. Your mother wasn't happy anymore being with me and I could've been selfish and held on to her forcing different tactics on her to be happy again, but I realized that doing that wouldn't be fair. I love your mother deeply and I chose to put her needs before mine so I let her go." Raina nodded in understanding but still thought the whole situation sucked. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Stefan stood up and extended his hand.

Raina gave him a smile then grabbed his hand walking out.

:::

After Bonnie filled her friends in on the whole Stefan deal, she found herself more confused than ever before. She had it figured out before that she was going to be with and stay with Damon but after being forced to speak her true feelings and answer all the personal questions they threw at her, Bonnie didn't know where she stood.

She loves Stefan and no matter what he will always have her heart but she knows that she shouldn't go there again. They divorced for a reason and if they were to get back together there's no telling if that reason will surface again.

It's easy being with Stefan when they don't see each other all that often and when they do, it's short lived so what if being around him 24/7 is different? She knows if they were to get back together that they wouldn't take things slow one bit, she'll be moved in back in her old home in no time and they'll be having countless amounts of sex while Raina's at school or over Joe's and probably find herself pregnant again after a year or even a few months. What if she grew depressed again and started thinking the same thoughts that she had before about Stefan cheating or maybe he's the one to become unhappy this time around and leave her for Jay. She couldn't go through that; an irreparable heart and two kids volleying back and fourth between parents was simply unacceptable.

**E**: So Damon is your safe option? You chose to be with Damon simply because being with Stefan you have all these 'what if' scenarios in your mind?

**B**: I wouldn't consider Damon as safe, he's anything but safe, he's a guy in his thirties that has a well paid job with bunch of tempting receptionists and coworkers around him five out of the seven days of the week. He could be cheating on me as I know it, who wouldn't? He's dating a girl who has mixed feelings for him because the ex is still very present in the picture and factor in the kid they share, that's some competition. (Unknowingly to him) I've cheated on him multiple times and not only physically but mentally as well.

I still have the same dreams I've had after the divorce. The dreams where the papers weren't signed and weren't even brought up at all and when we all lived under one roof. I would be having twins on the way and Stefan and I would relax on the couch with his hands gently rubbing my stomach as my back was pressed against his chest. He would give my shoulders a massage like he would when I was carrying Raina and I would just fall asleep on him and wake up in bed not knowing how I got there, I would imagined myself to weigh a ton, but maybe Stefan was just that strong to carry me up the stairs. When I would get up from my nap, Stefan already drew my bath with bubbles stacked high to the ceiling and Aretha Franklin singing in the background. A love note would be beside the radio reading something like;

_People describe your eyes as emeralds, but if you were to look into them as deeply and as closely as I, you'll see hints of gold. If someone were to question me about the color of your eyes, I'll tell them as such and explain further by saying that the gold in your eyes is there because you are as fine as it is. You're pure and when you cut into gold, it spreads itself out just as you spread your heart to everyone you meet. For this simple fact is why I love you like I do. -S._

*Bonnie pauses* I'll walk out the bathroom and add the note into my binder where the others were kept and as I flip page after page, I'll start to realize that I need to get a new one soon. And not wanting the bath to get cold, I'll quickly strip and get buried beneath the bubbles and inhale closing my eyes smelling the sweet smell of him and when I would open my eyes again, I'd find myself in reality and alone in her bed or sometimes beside a sleeping Damon.

**C**: So what does this mean? Or does it have a meaning at all?

**B**: Maybe it means that… means that- it states what we already know, that I love Stefan and an obvious part of me wants to be with him.

**E**: So what about things with Damon? I love you so I'll tell you that you're being selfish in being with him while you think about Stefan as much as you do.

**B**: *sighs* I know but Stefan said that he'll back off and with him out, I can focus more on Damon which I should've be doing in the first place.

**C**: I hope everything works out for you, Bon.

**E**: Same here. We love you and we want to make sure that you're happy.

**B**: I know, and I appreciate it dearly. You guys are seriously the best friends a gal can have.

Bonnie turns to her side and reaches her arm out to land her hand in Damon's hair as he slept. She loved how soft it was and how it shined like a new penny. It's been a week since the whole conversation, and it still plays in her mind, but after meditating on it, she realized that she knew who she wanted all along but was just afraid. Afraid of all the bad and even the good that can come out of the relationship, afraid that she'll get sucked back in and this time she might not even make it out, but she made the decision to stop being so afraid and just live. She lifted the corner of her mouth in a smile as his eyes opened and she thought that now was a better time than ever to confess.

"I love you."

His eyes brightened, she noticed, and his hand moved to the side of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too."

She smiled and leaned the short distance in to connect their lips. Damon pulled her into him and breathed out in nothing but happiness.

* * *

><p>Stefan couldn't believe that the last time he saw his woman was two months ago. Yesterday she was officially three months and a three days pregnant and he couldn't wait to see her. He's been doing some research and found out that during this stage, the baby really starts to form itself and he's fascinated at the thought that there's a baby- his baby growing inside his girlfriend.<p>

Talking to his parents about it went surprisingly well and he was glad that he didn't get shunned or tackled (again). He did, however, have to sit through a long and deep conversation with both of his parents and he knew how serious it all was before, but now he knows that he needs to step up. Even if it's become a sad reality that teenage girls in this society have babies all the time, that doesn't make the matter less pressing. He's going to be a father and that requires him to step up his game. He's took extra shifts at work and is putting more than half of the money on his paycheck into an account just for his baby so he can make sure that his child has the best. He promised himself that he was going to be a damn good father and let nothing or no one get in the way of that and if a someone or something did, he'll remove them/it from his life because that child growing inside the love of his life will be the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Stefan pulls up to Caroline's house and jogs towards the door ringing the doorbell. He's greeted by Elena and gives her a hug before she leads him back to the living room where he hugs Caroline then walks over to Bonnie who's sleeping soundly on the couch. The girls exchange looks then decide to give the two some alone time. Stefan smiled and placed his hand on the side of her face then moved his eyes to her stomach and smiles when he touches it and feels her baby bump.

"Stefan?"

"Hey, babe." He looks up at her and pressed a kiss to her lips. "How are you feeling?"

Bonnie wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Tired. But I'm going fine."

He smiles and kisses her again and Caroline and Elena walk in.

"Stefan would you like something to drink? Eat?"

He turns and stands. "No, actually I was just about to head out."

"What? Where are you going?" Bonnie asked sitting up.

"Don't worry, I just want to unpack and I'll come back here." He told her.

"I want to come."

"Bonnie, you're tired, you should-"

"I want to come. I miss you."

"Okay." He couldn't say no to that.

They soon left and Stefan drove them to his hotel and was thankful that the room was ready because he was tired too. Driving from New York to Mystic Falls was brutal but he did it none stop for her and only her.

They laid together on the bed facing each other. Bonnie could see the tiredness in his eyes and she heard it in his voice too and encouraged him to sleep. His arm wrapped around her and soon he was fast asleep and she wasn't far behind him.

:::

Stefan woke up and cursed seeing the darkness of the night. Bonnie was still soundly asleep telling him that she hasn't gotten much sleep and he wishes that he could be there with her but right now he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed the Bennett's residents.

"Bonnie?"

Stefan cursed in his head heading Mr. Bennett's voice. "This is Stefan and I-"

"Please tell me that she's with you."

"Yes, she's with me and-"

"Dammit you two are so irresponsible! It's damn midnight and not even a call or text from either of you. We didn't even know you were back in town. Bonnie's mother and I are sitting here worried sick staring at the door waiting for her but nothing. When are you two going to learn how to act right?"

It took everything in him to not hang up on him. If he was so worried, why didn't he just call Caroline? "I'm sorry, we were tired, I've been driving all day and I stopped to see Bonnie and she wanted to come with me back to my hotel and we fell asleep."

"I don't need anymore excuses, Stefan. I need you to do right. You're going to be a father so you need to start thinking like one. Wouldn't you want your daughter or son to call letting you know their whereabouts?"

He closed his eyes tightly with frustration. "Yes, sir."

"So think like me—a father—and call me next time so her mother won't have to suffer from a damn panic attack." Mr. Bennett slammed the phone into the receiver.

Stefan ran his fingers through his hair as he ended the call and if Bonnie wasn't sleep he would've punched a hole in the wall. The last thing that he needs to do it get further on Mr. Bennett's bad side, but it seems like anything he does simply isn't good enough.

He felt hands on him and in his frustration he swung to hit whoever it was but then abruptly stopped when he saw Bonnie's face. She was horrified. Her eyes widened and face complete of shock. He covered his mouth his hands.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry." He shook his head. "I swear I didn't- I would never- Bonnie forgive me, please. I'm so sorry, please."

As tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks, Bonnie took him in her arms and shushed him as he cried on her shoulder. She's never seen him like this ever before and she knew whatever he was going through hurt.

"Why can't I do anything right?" He asked then pulled away. "Why the fuck am I so damn irresponsible?"

"Stefan-"

"I'm 19 years old, Bonnie. Nineteen damn years old, I should know better."

"Stefan what are you talking about?" Bonnie asked as he moved out of her arms.

"Look outside, Bonnie. Look at the time. I called your house and your dad picked up fucking worried sick; the first thing he said was your name. I didn't bother to call, I'm going to be a father soon and I should start thinking like one and-"

"Stefan you're not in the wrong." Bonnie gathered his face in her hand. "_I_ didn't call, _I_ forgot. We obviously weren't planning on sleeping this long but accidents happen. Stop letting my dad get to you he's-"

"He's right, Bonnie." Stefan interrupted and moved her hands away. "I see if he was wrong and all that he was saying was irrelevant, but he's right." He shook his head, "You deserve someone better."

"Stef-"

"Our kid deserves someone better."

"Stefan, don't say that." Tears threatened her eyes.

"I need some air."

She stood on her knees on the bed trying to stop him from leaving but he slipped out of her hold.

"Stef-" She jumped as the door slammed shut and cried herself to sleep.

Stefan returned an hour later after having a conversation with his father. He gave him tips and advice which he appreciated and would try to apply to the situation and hope for the best. He was ridden with guilt seeing her lie asleep with a tear stained face and he sighed deeply. The last thing she need was his horrible treatment that he's showing towards her and he would wake her to apologize but figured that sleep was the best apology right now. He joined her under the sheets and laid beside her kissing her head then lips pulling her in close.

The next morning he took her out for breakfast and literally got down on his knees asking her to accept his apology. This had her laughing but she accepted and Stefan openly admitted that he was whipped. She had him around her little finger and baby or not, if she would bark orders he'll do 'em no questions asked. No more, he decided, would he whine and cry about what other people thought of him who wasn't Bonnie because what other people thought of him was none of his business. He has a baby on the way and he'd be damned if he ever break down like that again over what someone who doesn't even like him in the first place had said. It was time for a change and he wasn't going to postpone it either.

* * *

><p>Her dad was in a funk. An hour ago he received a call from Jay and even though she doesn't know exactly what words were exchanged she figured that she was calling because she heard that he got shot and wanted to know it he was OK. She did however overhear her father trying to arrange a meeting between them but by the way he sounded afterwards, she knew that Jay had declined. Raina doesn't know why she would decline, shouldn't she be wanting to get back with her father especially after all this or maybe she was seeing someone else and didn't want to be unfaithful. If those were the thoughts that she was having, Raina couldn't picture the thoughts that her father was cooking up.<p>

Sighing, she walked in her room thinking WWBD (What Would Bonnie Do) to help her father out the funk that he's in to get him back to his usual self. Her mother is the only person she knew that could lift her father's spirits in a nanosecond, but she remembers the conversation that they had a month ago about how her father promised to back off and even though he didn't suggest getting Bonnie on the phone, she knew that it would be unfair. Sighing, Raina ran through her mind thinking of all the things that she knew would make her dad happy then smiled and stood up grabbing her phone off of her vanity looking for her dads favorite song.

Stefan just got settled in bed for a nap when he heard music playing. Listening closer he distinguishes the voice as Whitney Huston and looked outside seeing if Bonnie was standing out there with a boom box over her head playing their wedding song.

_I found out what I've been missing always on the run I've been looking for someone_

Seeing no one outside, he realized that the music was coming from in the house so he stood and walking into the hallway and the music was no longer muffled from behind his closed door but crystal clear.

_Now you're here like you've been before and you know just what I need it took some time for me to see that you give good love to me baby so good_

He smiled seeing Raina waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and once she saw him, she extended her hand waiting for him to reach the bottom of the stairs.

"May I have this dance?" She asked then smiled.

"I would be honored to dance with you."

Stefan took her hand in his and they started moving together; swaying side to side rocking along the area of of small square. He smiled catching on to what she was doing, but he just went along with it.

_Never stopping, I was always searching for that perfect love, the kind that girls like me dream of_

Raina felt her dad cheering up already he was less tense then he was when he first grabbed her hand and now a smile has grown on his face.

"I could tell that you were a little down in the dumps so I thought this would help."

"I'm sorry, Rain. There's just a lot on my mind right now and my thoughts are all jumbled up."

"Just do or act on what or who makes you happy." She answered like it was obvious. "Tell whoever it is that you love her and the rest will fall into place."

He chuckled. "And how do you know missy?"

She simply shrugged. "I just know things."

Stefan smiled at her and it widened when she smiled back.

"You look so much like your mother."

She joked. "Is that good or bad?"

"Good for you, bad for me."

"It's not like I have a lot of guys waiting in line to date me."

"That's what you might think. Your mom was the same way, I was just one of the firsts to build up enough courage and ask her out."

"And she said yes?"

"Actually she rejected me the first time."

Raina's eyes grew wide causing him to chuckle, "Really?"

"I know right, look at me, I'm a stud." Raina laughed. "But I uh gave it a month or two then I asked her again and this time she only agreed to go out as friends."

"Little did she know that wouldn't be the case."

"Yep. Exactly. I kissed her at the end of the date and got her all blushin and uh," he shrugged, "the rest is history." He ghostly smiled.

_Now you're here like you've been before and you know just what I need it took some time for me to see that you give good love to me baby so good_

Raina had a thought in her mind not sure if she should say it or not but she figured that since they were already on the topic and he seemed relax that she'd speak her mind.

"I hate to keep bringing up the past but all the stories I hear, you both seemed like the perfect couple."

He sighed. "Yeah, well that's mainly because all the stories your mother and I share are the good ones. We had our downfalls, trust me, but there were more good days than bad.

"There's simply no such thing as 'the perfect couple' every relationship has it's arguments and fights no matter how minuscule it may be."

Raina only nodded knowing that he was speaking the truth but quite honestly, she just couldn't understand. Why was her mom no longer happy being with her dad? What was the turning point, what happened between them that her mom decided to serve him with the papers?

"Hey," Stefan grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him, "are you alright?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm just thinking that's all."

"If you need to talk, I'm here. You know that, right?"

She nodded again and pulled her lips back to her teeth as her father kissed her forehead. As the song came to an end, Stefan pulled his daughter into him in a hug and thanked her. She told him it was no big deal and as they pulled away, he put his arm around her and she hugged him from the side walking into the kitchen to start on dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this chapter was/is really dedicated to Stefan's relationship with Raina and vice versa just because out of all the things that had happened between them, I wanted you all to know that what they have isn't broken, it's still there and the whole shooting incident was what really caused them to get their relationship back on track. **

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and make sure to leave reviews and comments, I read them all and I love how curious you all are but one thing I will say is that all your questions WILL be answered, you just have to keep on reading ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonnie_ smiled walking along the length of her room on the phone with her beloved. He wasn't able to visit this month making it two months since she's last seen him. The baby was growing fast and she would update him every week on how her belly looked. He loved those pictures and would tell her as such. She hated that they couldn't be together throughout it all, but Bonnie is working on getting an arrangement planned out. She knew that he said that he didn't want her working, but she found this packing job with after school hours from three to eight and gets paid eight dollars an hour. It wasn't much but she had her eyes on a nice studio apartment that she knew with hers and along with Stefan's income, that they could afford it. She was eighteen, her parents were no longer legally responsible for her anymore so if they told her that she couldn't, she would do it anyway.

"How are you doing, babe?"

"I'm fine, I just miss you."

"I got the picture you sent." Stefan changed the subject. "She's growing fast, I wish I could- so how are your folks?"

"Why are you jumping around the subject?"

"I know how upset it makes you, Bon, I just don't want you upset. I miss you terribly and I swear next month I'll visit and hopefully I can get a week off so I could be with you and the baby."

"Stefan what are we going to do when she's born? I don't want to be apart."

He sighed, "I know. We'll figure it out."

"I think I already have a solution. I know what you said about me working but I found-"

"Bonnie," he said out of frustration.

"I know, Stefan, but it's little work, I swear, I get to sit down and everything. I've had it for some time now and I was looking on the Internet and I found something."

"Something?"

She nodded. "A studio apartment. It's not much but it isn't little either. I went there with Care and Elena and it's actually really nice. Just like you, Stefan, I've been saving and I think that we can get it."

Stefan held the phone to his ear with his shoulder logging on his computer asking Bonnie for the name of the place. Like she said it wasn't much but it was enough for them. The kitchen was nice, it had a nice space and two bedrooms. The rent was low and Stefan knew that if he asked his parents that they would help them a little each month. This could work.

"Before I say anything, what do your parents think about it?"

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip. "I haven't told them yet."

"Okay, well ask them and I'll ask mine and let's just pray on it and hope for the best."

"I don't want to hope, Stefan. I need you here with me, I don't care what my parents think. I'm moving in with you whether they like it or not."

"Okay," Stefan said hearing the firmness in her voice, "okay, we'll do it. I'll put in my two weeks and I'll be up there."

Bonnie smiled. "I'll see you in…?"

"Three weeks if not a month. I should go, I have to be at work soon. I'm going to put in extra hours so I may not be able to talk to you as much-"

"That's okay, we'll be together soon."

"I love you. Give our baby girl a hug for me."

"I will, we love you too."

After ending the call, Bonnie called her friends and together they drove to the place and paid the first three months rent. Each day, Bonnie would sneak things from her room and things from the house that have barely been used to the apartment until her bed with some other things were left. She was scared about the whole bed situation, but Elena's parents (who thought that Mr. and Mrs. Bennett approved) ended up buying her a queen sized bed set as a housewarming present and had it installed as well. She was thankful for them and as she crossed another day off her calendar, she realized that just tomorrow Stefan will be here

:::

She squealed and held our her hands bouncing on her toes as he came up to her and met their lips. Her hands tightened around his neck the longer they kissed and Bonnie pulled away out of breath only to enjoy the feel of his lips on her neck. Their lips met again after some time but this was more in a calmly manner. Bonnie's hormones were running wild and she wanted to ask him for sex, but wasn't sure how that would all work out.

"Hi,"

"Hi," Bonnie smiled and kissed him again before taking his hand leading him inside.

She showed him around and he was surprised at how moved in she was. He brought some stuff himself, his father rented him a U-Haul and he had all his stuff packed and started moving in right away. As he did that, Bonnie made them lunch but decided to rest on the couch that Stefan along with their neighbor had just moved in and fell asleep. He was moving in a chair when he stopped and smiled seeing her resting there. It's been a while since he's seen her sleep (without a tear stained face) and he must admit that he misses the sight. When he would visit he would always be too tired and fall asleep first or at the same speed as her so just seeing her rest peacefully he walked outside to lock up the truck and came back to sit beside her face. He focused on her breathing then placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it gently smiling when he felt her kick his palm.

"Hey, baby girl. I love you and I can't wait to just kiss you and hold you. I'm going to be stingy with you because you're my little girl, very few people will hold you longer than five minutes before I take you back."

Bonnie smiled and just watched as he kissed and touch her stomach. She knew that he was the perfect man for her to get pregnant with at a young age because she knew that he wasn't going anywhere. Stefan met her eyes and smiled moving back up to her face to kiss her.

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Come on, let's take a nap."

Bonnie nodded then took his hand walking a few steps into their bedroom. She was glad that she made the bed and didn't wait to put it off like she's been doing with the rest of her unpacking.

"Oh yeah, babe, my dad is coming here tomorrow." Stefan said once they got settled. "He's going to drive the truck back and maybe visit your parents… you at least told them something right?"

She stopped herself from looking guilty. "Yeah, I wrote them a note."

"How did that go?"

"I don't know I- I left before they read it."

"You gave it to them today?" She nodded. "What did it say?"

She shrugged. "Just that I was moving out so that we can be together that we found a nice studio for us to live in and that I'll tell them the address once they have the chance to calm down a little."

"So maybe I should tell my father to cancel the visit..."

Bonnie nodded her head eagerly causing Stefan to chuckle and shake his head. He loves this woman but he can tell that she's going to get him into a heap of trouble.

"I have a surprise for you."

Bonnie sat up some, "What?"

Stefan sat up too then rolled his sleeve up and she saw that he permanently marked his skin with her initial on his shoulder. She smiled and ran her finger across it before kissing it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie rolled over getting stopped by Damon's body. She whined used to having the bed to herself but made due by extending her leg over his and let out a breath through her nose. She felt his arm inch around her waist pulling her in closer and she decided that it felt nice. She hasn't been held like this in a long time and it got even better when his fingers ran along her spine. She smiled at the feel and relaxed more into him and just as she felt herself drifting off again, her phone sounded. She pretends to cry getting a chuckle out of Damon as she turned and sat up reaching out to grab her phone. She saw that it was Stefan but answered it anyway.<p>

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Kind of but that's okay. I guess."

He chuckled. "Hey, uh… do you think we can talk?"

"What about?"

"It's about Raina, I'm kind of concerned."

"Why? What happened?"

"I rather tell you in person. D'you think we can meet around 2:30? I can take you out for lunch and we can talk."

"O-okay."

"Bye."

"Bye…"

Bonnie hung up the phone having the sudden urge to burst into tears. Damon asked her what was wrong seeing the look on her face and she told him about the conversation then shortly left so she could get ready. She was going mad in her empty home and decided to pass the time with watching a movie but her thoughts never left her. The way Stefan was speaking on the phone she knew that whatever it was had to be bad news. He was concerned for her but why? Was she harming herself, was she in some type of danger, WHAT WAS IT? The doorbell sound and she jumped at the sound then quickly stood to answer it. She didn't like the look on Stefan's face as she opened the door so she pulled him into a hug that tightened when his arms wrapped around her.

"Come on, I'll take you out to eat."

Bonnie nodded and they walked silently to the car. Stefan looked over at her and he felt bad at how worried she was. What he needed to tell her was important, but he didn't want her to kill herself over it.

"So uh I was cleaning out Raina's room last night," Stefan said breaking the silence.

"Okay,"

"And uh I was you know just tiding things up and she had this book open on the vanity and I was just going to bookmark it and close it but I saw some words on the page that caught my eye."

"Words like what?" Bonnie shifted in her seat.

"Well upon reading I discovered that it was her journal or diary or whatever they call it these days."

"Well what did it say?"

"I brought it for you to read, it's in the back seat."

Bonnie looked back then narrowed her eyes when she didn't see anything but the leather seats.

"There's nothing there."

"What?" Stefan quickly looked back himself then sighed turning the car around heading to his house. "I can't remember it word for word, I'd rather you read it and tell me what you think." Stefan said making a U-turn to drive back to his place.

"Okay,"

"It was very vague, like there was a double meaning to what she was wanting to let out." Stefan said as he pulled up in the driveway.

He got out the car then walked over to open her door and they held hands as they walked up the short flight of stairs. He opened the door and Bonnie covered her mouth with her hands seeing all her family and friends shout: _Surprise!_

"Happy birthday, babe." Stefan whispered in her ear.

Bonnie looked up at him shocked then started punching his arm causing him to laugh.

"God I hate you!"

He chuckled and when the music started got lost in the crowd of people. Bonnie shot daggers at Caroline and Elena as they walked over to her with wide smiles.

"How could you guys go along with this?"

"Sorry, Bon, it was simply the only way to have you completely shocked."

"Yeah you should've seen the look on your face." Caroline giggled.

Bonnie growled and was even more shocked to see Damon out the corner of her eye.

"Damon's here?"

"Yeah, Stefan asked me to invite him." Elena said turning around to face him.

"He did?" Bonnie said then looked over at him who was talking to her father and faintly smiled.

"Happy birthday pretty lady." Damon said gaining her attention again.

"Thanks," Bonnie said smiling. Her friends decided to leave the two alone to go get some drinks. "Honestly, I'm surprised you're here."

"Me too. I didn't know it was your birthday for one," he poked her on her side smiling when she did. "And I never imagined that I would be on your ex's home."

"Hey, life throws you curve balls."

"This is true, this is true." He nodded.

Bonnie laughed and Damon leaned down to kiss her. Stefan turned his head and walked over to the kitchen figuring he needed a stronger drink than punch. He thought he was doing good about inviting Damon but now he regrets it. Actually seeing her kiss another man hurt him more than he thought. A red cup appeared beside his as he was pouring the Bourbon in his cup and looked up to see Bonnie with a half smile on her face.

"I think I deserve a little drink after what you put me through." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Bon, you made me feel really bad about it."

"Well good, I almost had a heart attack."

"It was the only way that I knew you would forget about your birthday."

"I think I forgot my own name."

"Well do you like the party at least?"

She took a sip then nodded. "Yeah. Good music, good people, good food."

He smiled looking in her eyes. "So how does it feel to be-"

"Don't you dare, Salvatore." She warned.

Stefan chuckled and moved his hand to the side of her face loving the feel of her soft skin against his hand. His thumb traced a line across her cheek and he lingered a kiss on her forehead causing Bonnie to close her eyes.

"Happy birthday." He said looking into her eyes.

Before she found her voice, Stefan had already walked away leaving her alone.

Caroline and Elena stood a few feet away from the entrance of the kitchen door watching the exchange between the divorced couple. They were glad that Damon was busy somewhere else or he would've saw Bonnie looking at Stefan like he was the one that got away.

"Damn." Caroline chewed on her lower lip.

"I know."

Bonnie watched his back until it disappeared then looked down in her cup with so much on her mind. She added more liquor into her cup figuring that she needed it and sipped it before walking out.

"Having fuun?" Raina asked nudging her mom.

"Actually I am. Your father is particularly entertaining." Bonnie chuckled looking at a tipsy Stefan dancing with her mother.

"Surprisingly, he's the life of the party." Raina stared at him some more before shaking her head.

Once the song ended, Stefan kissed the back of Mrs. Bennett's hand gaining a smile out of her. Bonnie chuckled and shook her head remembering how much of a crush she had on Stefan as he grew older. She would tell her all the time to keep an eye out and to mark her territory because woman these days don't care about a silly gold band on the finger anymore. That's probably why she accused him of cheating when she thought he was staying after work too late and too often.

"May I have this dance?" Damon asked stepping in front of her.

Bonnie and Raina smiled and she watched as her mother was twirled onto the 'dance floor'. She studied them carefully wanting to know if she should go through with her plan of getting her parents back together or not. She saw them in the kitchen and how the love was flowing off of them and decided right then and there that she was going to be the one to reunite them. She's done it before although at the time she wasn't even born but she figured that she could do it again.

She wasn't sure if her mother was in love with Damon, but she knew that it wouldn't be long until they're both exchanging those three words. They did look happy though as she watched Damon say something into her ear causing her to smile and him to kiss her nose and she thought that she'd stop whatever she had planned but then she turned to her dad. He was watching them just like she was and she watched him as he tilted the cup up to his lips and made his famous face as the liquor traveled down his pipe. He looked angry more than anything as he leaned against the wall deciding to take another sip returning his attention back to the couple dancing.

From what she could tell, Damon was a great guy but she cared about her father's happiness more and she was sorry that he would be collateral damage in her plan, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do and this girl was going to get her parents back together.

:::

Bonnie was embarrassed to say the least as Stefan walked out with a cake singing the famous tune. It wouldn't have been that bad if there wasn't an embarrassing childhood photo of her chowing down another birthday cake on it back when she was fourteen at Elena's birthday party. She looked up at Stefan with evil eyes since he's the one who took the picture in the first place. He winked at her and told her to blow out the candles which she did after thinking of a wish in her mind. She cut her own slice then told everyone that if they wanted a piece, they could cut it themselves gaining laughs from everyone around. Damon shortly stood beside her with a fork in his hand and stretched it over hovering it above the slice of cake but Bonnie moved it out of the way.

"Get your own slice, homie."

"Don't get mad at me, missy, I had nothing to do with that photo cake."

Bonnie hated that she chuckled but she did causing him to smile. "Well fine, since you're my boyfriend, I'll let you off easy."

Damon smiled and kissed her before adding cake to his fork and into his mouth. Bonnie watched him as he ate it and stopped herself from doing what she wanted to do in front of the large crowd. He looked down at her catching her eyes then kissed her once, confessed his love, then kissed her again. Bonnie smiled and said those three words back before going back to her cake.

:::

The party was over and everyone was fat off of cake probably going back to their homes and taking a nap; that's what Bonnie and Damon planned to do anyway. After kissing Raina goodbye and thanking Stefan for the party, she and Damon left and headed to his place.

"Home sweet home." Damon gave her a look causing her to giggle and even more when he poked her on the side.

"Stop," Bonnie smiles pushing his hand away but he pokes her on the left.

She gives him her own look and he chuckles.

"You're so fun to mess with."

"No, I'm not."

He smiles and she rolls her eyes. Damon takes her hand in his and leads her to the bedroom. He surprises her by sweeping her off her feet carrying her past the threshold and places her on the bed and he hovers over her and smiles. She gives him a smile of her own and lands her fingers in his hair staring into his eyes.

"You're such a bully." Bonnie says referring back to earlier.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

He leans down and kisses her nose gaining a giggle. He kisses her there again then all over her face making her laugh.

"Am I a bully now?"

"Once a bully, always a bully."

He shook his head then connected their lips and Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away to breathe and Bonnie's hand moved to the side of his face and ran her thumb across his lips.

"What's on your mind?" He asks.

"Nothing and everything." She answers.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "Not right now. I just want to lay with you."

Damon nodded and moved to spoon her. Bonnie intertwined their fingers and smiled when he kissed her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I forgot to say this on my last update but thank you all for the very sweet reviews! Especially the one that said this was the best stefonnie fic that they've read so far it truly means so much. If you're a writer you know how great it is to get reviews no matter how long/short or even frustrated (because it shows they care) and personally, I suck at leaving reviews but I'm going to start doing so and I encourage you all to do the same not just for my fic(s) but for all the ones that you read. Again, THANK YOU and enjoy :)**

**:::**

Raina smiled as she opened the door letting her father in. She called him earlier letting him know that her sink was "broken" and asked if he could come over so he could fix it or at least see if he can fix it. The only way this plan would work was that if her mother woke up and happened to run into him. She knew that she had a few drinks last night over dinner so she hoped that she wouldn't sleep in.

Stefan smiled back at his daughter and stepped into the house closing it behind him before following her upstairs into her bathroom. He chuckled at the decor, it was one big pink room. He opened the cabinet to look under the sink looking to see the problem.

Bonnie woke up hearing herself snort like a pig and was thankful that Damon wasn't sleeping beside her otherwise she would've been embarrassed. She got up hearing a strange noise and looked out to see that it was coming from Raina's bathroom.

"Ray, what are you- Stefan?"

Stefan moved his head from out the cabinet and was faced with her legs. His eyes slowly lifted up stopped to stare at her chest in her blue superhero V-neck then met her eyes. Bonnie tried not to shiver under his stare and Stefan did his best to hold back his curse.

"Raina called and said her sink was broken so," Stefan stood up and that's when she noticed his bare arms in his tank top, "you know, I gave it a shot."

"Did you uh fix it?"

"Yeah a pipe was loose, but I got it."

Bonnie was focused on his arms that she didn't hear but she wouldn't ask him to repeat. She walked over to him and Stefan watched her as she grabbed his arm turning him to the side a little.

"What did you tell Jay?" She referred to the 'B' tattoo on his shoulder.

"It was my great grandmothers first initial. Bethany, I think it was."

Bonnie breathed out a smile and touched it.

"Has Damon seen yours yet?"

"No, and I'm not sure if he ever will, but thanks to you I have a backstory."

"To be honest I'd figure you get it removed."

"I wouldn't do that, I still have it, see."

Bonnie sat on the counter and kicked up her right foot up and there it was. The squiggly letter tattooed in black ink on the skin of her ankle just like it was all those years ago. She smiled when he did and hopped off the counter walking out. He followed behind her un-shamefully looking at her ass as her hips swayed in a tempting way.

"Would you like some coffee?" Bonnie threw over her shoulder.

"Yeah."

Stefan sat in one of the stools watching as she moved around in the kitchen. He turned when he saw Raina walk in and smiled at her.

"Dang, dad, how much do you lift?"

"It all natural, baby."

Bonnie turned to comment otherwise but then her mouth went dry and lost all words as she turned to see him flexing.

"Just kidding you know what I lift? I lift Raina's."

Bonnie smiled as she screamed as Stefan grabbed her in his arms lifting her above his head a few times before setting her down as she giggled. Shortly, Raina left them alone and Bonnie handed him his coffee.

"Do you work today?" She asked before taking a sip.

"Technically, yes." Bonnie chuckled and shook her head. "You know, Jay's parents asked you a question that I don't even know myself."

"Which is?"

"What do you do? How do you pay the bills?"

Bonnie took one more sip before setting her mug down. "Well, if you must know I do a little… pole dancing."

"So you're like a stripper?" Stefan perked up.

"I don't strip, I just work a pole sometimes."

"I'm not sure if I believe you… I think I need a little show."

Bonnie let out a breath then tilted her head to the side signaling him to follow her. Stefan widened his eyes and followed her into the basement which he honestly didn't know existed. He smiled coming face to a silver pole in the middle of the room and sat down on the couch that was in front of it. Bonnie took her hair out of her ponytail shaking it some and played the next song that was on the CD.

"I haven't stretched, so I might be a little stiff."

"You're not the only one who might be a little stiff." Stefan said low enough for Bonnie to not hear.

His mouth didn't close throughout the whole routine, his head would tilt as she twirled and slid down the pole. He found himself shifting constantly trying to get comfortable but was finding it close to impossible. Stefan wished that they had never pressed the pause button, he knew that she was flexible, but seeing her bend in ways that he only thought a circus freak could accomplish made him want to take advantage of that in the bedroom. He frowned when the song ended but stood up and walked over to her. Bonnie's back hit the pole and quickly bit her lip when she felt a poking on her stomach.

"If I had singles I'd give them all to you."

"I take credit cards too."

He smirked.

Her hands accidentally moved around his neck as his arms circled around her frame. She stood on her toes and as their lips almost met, Raina called out for them.

"I was just showing your dad something downstairs," Bonnie turned her head yelling back, "we'll be up in a second."

They stayed as they were both waiting for each other to move first. Stefan kissed the side of her mouth then moved his hands off her body. Her arms lingered until she kissed the side of his mouth too and let go. He hated to walk away from her but he knew that if he didn't, something that they both would in the slightest regret would've happened.

* * *

><p>Bonnie relaxed as his hands worked her shoulders in a firm yet soft massage. He's been doing this often lately and she couldn't thank him enough. She's eight months along in her pregnancy and all she was feeling was fat and sometimes cranky, but when he would give her a massage, that all went away because the only thing that she felt was relaxed. Focusing on his hands on her and his soft rhythmic movement.<p>

"One more month, babe. One more month and we can finally hold our baby."

"I hope it's a fast month, I just want her out."

Stefan smiled and moved in front of her to kiss her lips. He then bent his knees some more and placed his hands on her stomach and kissed it.

"Hey baby girl, it's daddy." Bonnie smiled and sat up some, she always loved when he talked to her baby bump. "I just want to let you know that I love you very, very much and I can't wait until I see you and hold you." He kissed her stomach again. "Just to let you know, your mommy and I put some money in a savings account for you so by the time you turn eighteen, you'll be loaded, but don't spend it all at the mall or whatever." Bonnie chuckled. "Let's see what else, oh yeah, if you hear screaming today don't be frightened it's just grandpa-"

"Stefan,"

"What? This will be our first time seeing them in months." He looked back at her belly, "so yeah, it'll be alright, daddy will be fine. Mommy too. And I think that's about it, babe, I'll talk to you tonight before we go to sleep."

"Our daughter is_ so_ gonna be a daddy's girl."

"That's right."

Bonnie smiled and extended her arms for Stefan to grab pulling her up to her feet. The baby started kicking and Bonnie guessed it was because she missed the sound of Stefan's voice like she always does confirming her suspicion of her bun in the oven to be a daddy's girl. The doorbell rung and the expected parents looked over at each other in shock.

"They're early."

Bonnie suddenly got nervous and her palms started to sweat. They told them to come around dinner time but they didn't stick to that plan. She should've known that her parents would show up hours before scheduled but she hoped that they wouldn't. Bonnie put on the best smile as she could when she opened the door facing her parents.

"You guys are here early, Stefan didn't cook dinner yet."

"Where is Stefan?" Mr. Bennett asked.

"Right here, sir."

Stefan straightened his spine out as far as it could go as Mr. Bennett made his way up to him. Luckily for him, they were about the same height so that made him less intimidating. Stefan quickly looked at Bonnie from the corner of his eye and saw the worried look on her face before returning his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Are you taking care of my daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Properly?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where?"

"I work at the Handy Mart on 72."

Mr. Bennett narrowed his eyes at him quickly then moved passed him walking around their place. He saw that it was furnished and spotted a few things from his own home but didn't mention it. He went and was followed to each room liking the fact that they had a big enough bed and even a bed at all. He walked back to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator spotting fruits, water, meat and leftover dinner, he assumed, in Tupperware containers stakes and rice. He closed it and opened the freezer seeing various desserts and frozen meats and vegetables then closed it. He looked up to see Bonnie leaning on Stefan's side with her hands wrapped around his arm and then turned his attention to his wife and when their eyes met he gave her a slight nod.

"We won't be staying for dinner, we already had something planned which is why we're here early," Mr. Bennett started walking towards the door, "but since everything looks fine, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Wh-" Bonnie started then decided to keep quiet.

They watched as her parents left but not without Mrs. Bennett hugging both of them good bye and once the door closed the soon-to-bes looked at each other.

"That went well."

Bonnie nodded agreeing. "How's your back? You were standing up pretty straight."

Stefan chuckled. "I'm fine although I may pay for it later when I'm older."

Bonnie smiled then pulled him down for a kiss. Stefan kissed her back a few times before taking her hand and leading them into their room.

* * *

><p>After dropping Raina off at school, Bonnie decided to give Damon a visit completely forgetting that he would be at work around this time and only remembered once she pulled up in front of his house. She was about to pull out of the driveway but then the front door opened and out walked Damon in a deep green robe. His attention turned to Bonnie as she got out the car and made his way over to him.<p>

"Hey," Bonnie leaned to kiss him but he turned his head away before she could.

"I'm kind of sick, I don't want to spread my germs." He explained.

"I don't care."

He smiled when she leaned in again this time pressing her lips to his. He decided against using tongue not wanting her to increase her chances of getting sick, but he pulled her in close as their lips smacked.

"Come on, I'll make you some soup."

Damon smiled as she took his arm leading him back up the driveway completely forgetting about the letter he was about to mail.

:::

In all his years Damon hated being sick. The constant running nose, watery eyes, feeling like you're about to die because you can't breathe out of your nose. With Bonnie by his side, however, he wished that this wasn't just a 24 hour flu.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an excellent nurse?" Damon asked when she crawled on his bed.

Bonnie shrugged. "I may have heard it once or twice."

"With Stefan?"

Bonnie was surprised by his question but didn't let it show. "No, he rarely got sick but Caroline and Elena are a different story."

"What about Raina?"

"Well she's gotten sick but never complemented me on my excellent nursing skills."

Damon chuckled and sat the bowl of finished soup to the side and wrapped an arm around her. They were quiet for a moment just resting when Damon looked down at her.

"Does it bother you when I bring up Stefan?"

"No." Her answer was simple.

They grew quiet again then she looked up at him.

"Does it bother you when I talk about Stefan?"

"You really don't talk about him unless I ask."

"Yeah but if I were to," she sat up, "would it?"

He let out a breath. "I'm not going to lie when I say that I think of him as a threat. I mean if I was married before and we remained good friends, I'm sure you would too, no matter how small of a threat, but I wouldn't say it would bother me. He's part of your life whether I like it or not."

She gave him a small smile then moved to connect their lips.

"I'm all yours."

Damon searched her eyes and suddenly he didn't care if he was sick because all he wanted was her. He connected their lips again and moved on top of her then pulled away asking for permission and when she gave it to him, he removed his shirt and moved down to kiss her again.

All that was running through his mind was how good this all feels, how he longed for this special moment between them. He takes his time, making sure to keep that love-making pace when he really wanted to take a different or more rougher approach but he'd save that for next time.

:::

Damon wakes up to Bonnie resting on his chest and smiled thinking about the intimate time they shared. They fit perfectly together in his eyes and suddenly he just wanted to marry her. He knows that they haven't been together that long but it's something about her that wants him to make her his wife.

Bonnie stirred and a few moments later her eyes opened and smiled hearing his heartbeat against her ear and closed her eyes again. Damon chuckled.

"Good afternoon."

"Good after-" Bonnie sat up, "what time is it?"

"Don't worry it's just one o'clock. I wouldn't have let you sleep late enough to miss picking up Raina."

She smiled. "Thanks, babe."

"Are you hungry?" He asked rubbing his thumb across her cheek. "I can take you out before you go pick her up."

"Yeah, I'll like that."

Damon smiled and leaned to kiss her before they got up changing back into their clothes.

:::

He didn't know about her but Stefan couldn't get what happened hours ago out of his mind. It wasn't the fact that she gave him a little show, but the fact that she was pole dancing for money. Don't get him wrong, he appreciates those women and the training that they must go through to hold themselves up and to various twirls, dips, and tricks, but he just didn't want his Bonnie to do such a thing. What if she gets hurt? Or worse? He couldn't go through that knowing that he had a chance to stop it or at least talk to her about it so he decided to call her right then and there.

"Yes?"

"Why can't you answer the phone like a normal person?"

Bonnie chuckled pulling into a parking spot at the school. "What is it that you want, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Well I was thinking about this morning and I've decided that I don't want you pole dancing anymore."

She stopped her laugh. "Why?"

"It's too dangerous, Bon. What if someone… touches you inappropriately?"

She smiled. "Thanks for the concern, Stefan, but that's why they have a thing called body guards."

"I'm serious, Bon. I don't want you to get hurt."

She stopped her heart from melting. "Okay, I was just kidding with you about the whole pole dancing thing, although I did do it once for fun and made hella money, but honestly I'm just a personal shopper. I pole dance to stay fit, it's nothing but a hobby."

There was a silence on both ends.

"It's good to know that you still care though."

"Of course I care." He sounded offended and shocked that she said such a thing, but she tried to not focus on that. "Bon, I-" she heard him exhale. "I should go, B. I have a meeting soon and I need to prepare."

"Raina is coming so I should go too."

Stefan nodded although she couldn't see and they exchanged good bye's before he hung up slamming the phone into the receiver. He didn't know exactly why he was so angry but just to think that she didn't think that he still cared about her was like a slap in the face. It made him think about what happened with Raina, was he really that bad at expressing his feelings especially to those he cares about the most?

"What's wrong with me?" Stefan whispered to himself.

He sat looking straight ahead at his door thinking his life over wondering where it all went to shit and so quickly that it all felt like days ago when he was just carrying his one and probably only child in his arms before watching her sleep soundly in her crib. He would then crawl in bed with Bonnie who would be fast asleep because he decided to take over most nights even though he had work in the morning just to give her extra rest. His arm will inch around her waist and he would whisper that he loves her in her ear before getting as much rest in as he could before his little one that he found resembled his love so much would start up again.

The phone ringing quickly snapped him out of his thought and honestly he thought he was lying about the meeting just to get off the phone, but hadn't realized that he'd been telling the truth.

"Tell them I'll be there in a few seconds."

Stefan hung up and gathered his stuff before making it to the meeting room in no time at all.

:::

Bonnie sighed sitting across from her friends at their famous meet-up spot, The Café, to have what they decided to be one last love triangle discussion. She dropped Raina off at Joe's and was honestly going to call her friends and tell them that Damon got her sick, but knew she had to go through with this. Bonnie personally didn't want go have this conversation since there was a possibility that afterwards she would leave in the same state she was months ago: confused. She knew what she wanted, she knew who she wants to be with but no matter what the other man will always have a piece of her heart.

"Well that's only understandable," Elena said, "of course he will, he was your husband for crying out loud, but that doesn't mean that Damon can't have what's left over. "

Bonnie nodded knowing that her friend was right. There's so much room in her heart for Damon and he already owns parts of it and she hoped that he will eventually he would hold it all. Like expressed previously, Stefan holds a corner of her heart but she doesn't want that corner to be permanently his. She knew that when she looks in his eyes or when he touches her period that that corner will be "team Stefan" but once he's no longer in his sight, she wanted it all to be "team Damon" and she felt that coming on, but that wasn't her situation now.

Being with Damon for the months she has, she found herself thinking less and less of him once she became no longer confused. Stefan used to constantly run through her mind because for so long he's been the only man that her mind and soul knew. He represented a sense of security because she remembers, even when she was mad as hell at him, that when he would trap her in his arms in a tight embrace, she felt safe and she still does. The only thing that's changed is the impact. Usually her whole body would ignite and shoot firecrackers but now it's diluted.

"So your mind is made? You're sicking with Damon?"

Bonnie exhaled nodding. "Yes. I'm sticking with Damon."

Or at least she hoped. She never knew what she might be thrown in the future, and who knows, maybe she'll end up catching a certain you-know-who in her baseball mitt. But for now, Damon is the one she caught.


	11. Chapter 11

Stefan fanned himself turning up the AC in the car as he waited for school to end. It was getting hotter by the day and he hated it. He didn't mind the heat, but it was how the girls dressed and by girls he means Raina.

Bonnie was the same way, when they were married and even before then. Once the hot sun shined over the month of June, she would break out the shorts and tiny dresses and he would have to deal with men looking at his girl in such ways. He almost got into a fist fight with one guy and would've kicked the guys ass if Bonnie didn't push him back moving him away from the other guy. He told her that he hated dealing with that every time they would leave the house but she didn't seem to get his clue when she never changed her summer attire.

Unlike with Bonnie, Stefan could actually tell Raina what she could wear and what she couldn't wear, so when she came downstairs that morning in shorts, he told her to change into capris instead. She stomped all the way up the stairs and mumbled probably nasty things on her way too, but when he saw her again she was in capris and Stefan had a reason to smile that morning.

He thanked God hearing the bell ring signaling the last day of school and watched as kids left the building with smiling faces. Stefan spotted his baby girl then turned his head away when he saw her and Joe kiss. That was the last thing that he wanted to see and even though he approves of their relationship, that was still his baby girl and he didn't want her kissing anyone that isn't blood related.

"How was your last day?" Stefan asks as she gets into the car.

"Boring. We usually have parties in our classes but I guess they forgot to plan it."

"Well that sucks, so you basically did nothing all day?"

She nodded. "Pretty much."

Stefan frowned thinking that he could've let her skip the last day but figured they were doing something important.

"Well anyway, like always, I have a vacation planned for us." Raina smiled over at him. "And since I'm such a cool dad and I love you very much, I've decided that if you want, you can invite Joe along."

"Really?!"

He nodded, "Yep. I've booked our hotel we leave next week and we're staying there for a week, so if you invite him tell him that."

Raina nodded and was eager to get home to tell Joe the good news. Stefan smiled at the look on her face but a deep part of him wished that she would deny the idea and be like _It's okay, dad, I just want to spend my time with you_, but he knew that that wouldn't be the case. He smiled when she hopped out of the car practically running into the house and she even closed the door in his face. He stood there just thinking and let out a sigh before opening the door and going into his office.

:::

Bonnie frowned. She really should've gotten a cat. Usually it was her week with Raina but since it's June, Stefan cares for her the whole month but a smile was brought to her face when she thought that in just four weeks, she could care for Raina for the whole month. She knew that Stefan would take her on a little vacation so she figured that she wouldn't hear from them in a while but hoped that they would at least call to check in.

Bonnie rolled off the couch hearing the doorbell ring and when she opened the door, surprised was an understatement when she saw her guest.

She was speechless for a second. "Hi! What a surprise!"

"Yeah, I figured I drop by and see how you're doing."

"Thank you. Oh, would you like to come in?"

She nodded and stepped in Bonnie was wide eyed as she walked passed her and Bonnie closed the door slowly after looking out to see if anyone else was going to pay her a surprise.

"So, Bonnie how are you?"

"I'm doing good, can't complain." She nodded. "Would you like something to drink or any-"

"I need you to get back with my son."

And she thought that she was speechless before.

"Mrs. Salvatore-"

"You're the one, Bonnie. He loves you still and I know that you love him too. I've never on my life seen him as happy as he was when he was with you."

Yeah, well what about my happiness, "I'm not going to lie to you when I say that Stefan and I did talk about getting back together," she saw her face fill with glee, "but I'm seeing someone else. The timing is wrong, maybe if I was single then who knows but I'm dating a really great guy and I want to see where this relationship takes me."

"I see."

"I'm sorry but you know if Stefan and I are meant to be then I think we will. Maybe not now, but we will." She shrugged.

Mrs. Salvatore nodded then stood up before sitting back down.

"So, tell me about this guy you're dating."

_Oh boy!_

:::

Joe smiled as he walked passed various women in bikinis or short shorts thinking that they were all looking at him but then he realized that they were looking at Mr. Salvatore. He looked at him himself, his arms were strong and had a nice set of abs but so did he. Maybe it was his age… Whatever the reason, he had to give him props because he wasn't giving the girls half, make that none at all, of the attention that they were giving him. He was acting like he was in a committed relationship and didn't want to get in trouble by his woman.

"You two go have fun, I'll be sitting over there." Stefan said then walked back to an area shaded with an umbrella.

He hated to feel this way, but he felt like the third wheel. He was glad that Raina was having fun but he wanted her to have fun with him. They went to a boardwalk fair the other day and since all the rides call for two people, he acted as if he didn't care, like he didn't want to ride the rides anyway. Yes, he could've asked one of the many women trying to get his attention to join him for some fun, but thought better of it. He didn't want Raina to think that he was that type of guy, so he paid no mind to their flirting.

He smiled watching Raina laugh as Joe splashes her then his attention turned away from his daughter and her boyfriend and onto a pair of tanned legs. He looked quickly up at her eyes through his pair of shades then turned his attention away. She didn't get the hint, he assumed, when she sat down next to him and let out a breath.

"Is that your kid?"

To answer or not to answer, that is the question.

"Yeah, I brought her here with her boyfriend for a little vacation."

"And you're all alone? That's no fair."

She looked down and saw the absents of a gold band on his finger and allowed herself to relax some more. She's been there before, unintentionally, and she does not want to go there again.

"My name is Kayla by the way."

"Stefan."

"Are you from around here, Stefan?"

"No, just here on vacation."

She nodded knowing she wasn't going to get a further explanation. "Well I'm here with my friends over there." She pointed and Stefan gave her the satisfaction of looking. "Listen there's a party going on tonight in that bar off shore maybe when the kids are asleep you can drop by?" She saw him thinking. "I'll save you a dance, it'll be fun."

"Uhh, sure I'll try to make an appearance."

She hid her excitement, "Great, I'll be the lady in red."

Kayla stood up and Stefan took the time to watch her hips sway as she walked away joining her friends in the ocean. He turned his head hearing a whistle and saw that it was coming from Joe.

"Alright, Mr. Salvatore got game."

"I do not have game."

"Oh please you're being modest. Every girl that we walk by checks you out and you're even more of a stud for paying them no attention. You score a hot-" Raina cleared her throat, "average looking woman and all you had to do was sit here? I bow down to you, Stefan." And he did.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Careful, Joe, it looks like your digging yourself in deep shit." Stefan said looking at his daughters face.

"I love you?"

Raina only scowled at him and stood up excusing herself to the bathroom.

"Should I go-"

"Handle that?" Stefan finished. "Yeah."

He stopped his laugh watching him chase after her and it brought him back to a time when he was in this same situation with Bonnie. They were at a fair and a tempting woman happened to walk by and he accidentally checked her out then all hell broken loose. He ended up making up for it but you can bet that that was the last time he's every looked at another woman.

"Bye, Stefan!" Kayla shouted from across the beach.

Stefan looked over there and raised his chin some then turned away missing how all the girls squealed at his hotness.

:::

Bonnie decided to give Damon a visit. After talking to Mrs. Salvatore for hours she found herself growing confused again. Of course she brought up Stefan and she found herself missing him. Talking about the good old times was great but she needed to focus on her present and right now her present was with Damon.

:::

When night fell, they went out to dinner and enjoyed a nice meal and once the kids were were asleep, in their separate rooms, Stefan headed to the party. On his way there he was talking himself out of it but once he reached the bar he figured that it was no need to turn back now. Stefan took a seat at the bar not even bothering to look for Kayla knowing that she'll be the one to find him and ordered a drink.

"I see you made it."

Stefan spun in his chair and took a swig of beer eyeing her in that dress. Red was a great color on her, he must admit, and he took the time to admire her ass before she sat down beside him.

"Will you join me in doing some shots, Stefan?"

Everything after that was one big blur. He remembers the great amount of shots he consumed with Kayla along with her friends doing body shots with and off of all of them at least twice. Her friend, Morgan, reminded him of Bonnie with her soft brown skin and large chest so he tried to spend more time with her, but Kayla pulled him to the dance floor and started to move against him.

He remembers her pulling him down for a kiss and he lifts her backing her up against the wall. After what seemed like a decade of kissing, they sat back down at the bar and started talking getting to know one another. He doesn't remember what he shared but it couldn't be that bad if she invited him to her hotel room just minutes later.

He knows he fucked her, he could feel it in his satisfied body, but on the way back, he felt nothing but an enormous amount of guilt. It caused his head to throb and pound knocking him over left and right making him stumble and eventually throw up in the nearest potted plant he could find. He's never slept with any other woman that wasn't Bonnie and after sleeping with Kayla it felt as if he had cheated on her. His body was hers and hers only for the longest amount of time and now someone else's scent was on him. Someone that he barely knows.

He doesn't know how he made it back to the hotel, but he did and crawled into bed hoping his head would stop spinning.

"Oh, Bonnie, I'm so sorry."

:::

She wasn't sure if she should be worried or just push this feeling that she has back. She hadn't heard from Stefan or Raina in days and she knows that they're on vacation but they could've at least called to let her know that they're alive. She shared the thought earlier with Damon and he told her to call, but she refused and just said that they were probably having too much fun to not even think about her but now she was going insane! Bonnie didn't care what time it was wherever they were, she just reached over to grab her phone and dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello?"

"I'm glad that you're still alive."

"I'm sorry, Bon." She couldn't shake the feeling like he was apologizing for something else.

"It's fine I just was a little worried since I didn't hear from you two in almost a week."

Stefan sat up. His head was still thriving but the sound of her voice made it better. "I invited Joe to come with us to the beach and I've been trying to get to know him for Raina's sake."

"That was nice of you. How's it going so far?"

He let out a breath. "Pretty good. I think we bonded and I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm cool."

She chuckled. "Why do you think that?"

"Don't worry 'bout it."

She smiled. "Alright, I should go."

"Wait," Stefan repeated quickly three times, "talk me to sleep."

"Talk you to sleep?"

"Yeah. To cure my hangover."

"You went partying?" She gasped. "Did you pick up any chicks?" Her voice was jokingly.

Stefan went noticeably quiet and Bonnie began to wonder if he really did. Did he find someone at the party? Did he talk to her and get to know her? Did he walk her back to her home or hotel and sleep with her? She knows she should feel anything but upset right now but she was.

"Bon, I-"

"So I guess I'll tell you about my day." She cut him off not wanting to know the truth. "Tell me when you're laying down."

"Bonnie-"

"Are you lying down, Stefan?"

"Yeah. I'm lying down." He knew what she was doing and he was glad because he wasn't ready to admit it to her. He's not sure if he'll ever be ready.

"So," Bonnie breathes laying down herself, "uh, oh, you'll never believe who showed up."

"Who?" He asked putting her on speaker phone so he wouldn't have to hold the phone up to his ear.

"Your mom."

"My mom?"

"Yeah."

"Like my mother, the woman who gave birth to me?"

She chuckled. "That's the one."

"What did she want?"

"Just to talk." Bonnie shrugged. "I mean it was nice seeing her but it was also very awkward."

She heard Stefan let out a sigh and she laughed a little at that. Bonnie then told him about everything else that happened like her morning run before meeting with one of her clients then how she went to see a movie—leaving out with whom—and how she ate a shitload of nachos and gave a short review on the movie. She talked about how she showered afterwards and teased him with going into a little detail then how she couldn't sleep because her mind was racing thinking that something had happened to them.

"And yeah, that was my day." Her response was his low snores. "Good night, Stefan." She hung up the phone and decided to sleep as well.

:::

He hadn't heard from Bonnie ever since that night and he felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. Raina noticed a change in him but she just couldn't figure out what exactly it was. Ever since they got back from the beach it's like he's been in a(nother) funk. She tried her best to cheer him up; spending majority of the day by his side cracking a joke every time she saw fit. But little did Raina know, her efforts just hurt him more.

Her face. Her beautiful, Bonnie-looking face just broke his heart. He would nap constantly and Raina thought that she should call a doctor.

"I'm fine, baby." Is what he would tell her every time she asked.

She only frowned at his response for she heard it many times before.

"Did you want to go out for ice cream with Joe and me?"

"No, you two have fun."

"Okay." She sighed and kissed his cheek before grabbing her purse walking out.

Raina smiled at her successful plan and she only hoped that the person that she was going to go visit was home. She knocked on the door three times and smiled when the person she was looking for opened the door.

* * *

><p>Stefan was giving her words of encouragement as she pushed and gave her his hand to squeeze. He honestly was surprised that she wasn't screaming by the way she was squeezing his hand he knew that it must've hurt.<p>

"One more big push, Bonnie."

She nodded and took a deep breath pushing as hard as she could and lets go of Stefan's hand when a small cry fills the air. Stefan kisses her when it's announced that she gave birth to a little girl and neither of them had been happier in their lives. Stefan leaves her side walking over watching as the nurses clean his baby girl off and finds himself wiping away his tears.

She's so beautiful, she's the most beautiful girl that he's ever laid eyes on and she was all his. He held out his hands and the nurse placed the little girl in his arms and Stefan smiled through his tears kissing his little one on her smooth head.

Bonnie watched from the other end of the room smiling when he turned keeping his eyes on their baby and their baby only walking up to her.

"She's so beautiful, babe."

Stefan handed the little girl to her mother and got on the bed beside her kissing his love multiple times and confessing his love over and over. Bonnie smiled as their foreheads met and exchanged those three words before kissing him again.

"Did you pick a name?" Bonnie asked.

"Raina. Raina Salvatore."

"I love it."

The three of them spent some time alone before Stefan got up and told everyone waiting that they had a baby girl and how much she weighed and her name. Everyone had smiles on their faces and shortly started making visits.

Stefan meant what he said about being stingy with Raina and Bonnie could see it on his face getting a laugh out of it. She too wanted to be the only one to hold Raina, but Stefan looked as if he would murder someone if they didn't give her back. She nudged him a little trying to soften his face and it worked for about a second until he started staring down his aunt Sarah again.

When Raina started to cry, Stefan sped over there like a vampire and picked her up bringing her over to Bonnie. She bit back her smile but took her baby in her arms to breast feed. Stefan joined on the bed and smoothed out his daughters hair as she fed. Their relatives all looked at each other just seeing the love flow off of them as they kissed. Mr. Bennett especially stared at the two in observation. He could tell that they were in love and he just hoped that this love will last.

A few days later, Bonnie was discharged from the hospital and Stefan was exceptionally glad because he finally felt like he was part of family again. Bonnie smiled and sat beside Stefan as he held Raina and kissed her head and lips repeatedly holding her close.

"Raina, my baby girl." He kissed her head again. "I love you so much."

"Do I get to hold her other than when I feed her?"

"You held her for nine months, it's my turn."

Bonnie laughed and rested her head on his shoulder and Stefan handed their daughter over to her and kissed her lips standing up to move everything out of the car. Bonnie watched as he made two trips then stayed in their room for a few to set up the crib. She walked into their room as Raina fell asleep and was glad that Stefan was done with the crib and she laid her in it.

"It's taking everything I have to not pick her up and let her sleep in my arms."

"We don't want to spoil her, Stefan…although she does look so cute…" Bonnie chewed on her lower lip. "Maybe just this once."

Stefan nodded in a serious manner and lifted his girl in his arms walking over to the bed.

"I hear that babies sleep better with skin contact. It makes them feel closer to their parents."

Stefan handed Raina to her mother so he could discard his shirt and takes her back in his arms placing her little head over his heart. Bonnie smiled and snuggled close to him and shortly all three of them were asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Cheers to a long update!**

**:::**

If you told Caroline that she would be getting a visitor she wouldn't be surprised, but if you told her that the visitor would be Raina then that's where the shock would set in. It's not like she isn't used to Raina being in her house because she has been on certain accounts, but showing up unannounced and alone was strange and she wondered what the Bonnie mini wanted to talk about.

She wasn't sure what to say when Raina sat down across from her, so she decided to offer her something to drink. She asked for water and as the blonde was going to get it for her, she debated on if she should call Bonnie. Thinking otherwise, Caroline walked back in her living room and handed Raina the drink before sitting across from her again.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I think… I think that my dad wants to get back together with my mom."

Caroline hid her shock mainly because she knew that Stefan wanted to get back together with Bonnie but she had no idea that Raina had caught on.

"Why do you say that, dear?"

"Well I don't know, I guess it's the way he looks at her and talks about her-"

"He talks about her?"

"Yeah. When I ask a question about his past almost every time my mom is brought up and he just grows a cute smile and he's happy." Caroline lifted the corner of her mouth. "He's been in this mood lately and the only way that I know to cure it is to do something "mom" related. Like a few weeks ago he was in the same type of mood and I played some music and we danced a little around the house and that helped but now I don't know what to do."

Caroline wasn't sure what to tell her but she had a feeling that she didn't come to seek advice but just talk her mind, but Caroline was going to put in her two sense anyway.

"Well, Raina, I think whatever's bothering your dad he has to handle it himself, especially if you and I don't know the true reason why he's in a funk. Your dad needs to do like you are- talk. And that may be to you in metaphors or it my be to a friend, who knows, but I think it's great that you want to help. You're like your mom in that way, she always wanted to help somebody and I think that's why she's so loved."

Raina nodded and let out a sigh knowing that what she said was true. She wished that she'd be the one that her father talks to so maybe she could decode his metaphors and intellect language, but all she could do was hope for the best.

:::

Stefan personally felt better about the situation that he put himself in. When Raina left, he took it upon himself to call Elena. He confined in her not only because she's a woman and could give him the best advice but because he knew that she would keep her mouth shut about it all.

She told him what he already knew; he needed to tell her to ease his guilt. It was good to get a second opinion but he still was uneasy about it all. He was told that it would be best for him to just to blurt it out so he wouldn't think about too much and maybe convince himself to change his mind so he was going to take her advice and just tell her, but he wanted it to be in person and not over the phone.

"I meant to tell you to bring me back a cone."

Raina smiled walking over to her dad to hug him.

"We can go back if you want. I won't mind."

"Okay, let me get my shoes."

Raina smiled and waited for her dad to come back down before they headed out.

:::

Bonnie was about to take a shower after getting back from her run when she got a call from Damon. She was just going to ignore it and call him back when she was done showering, but decided to pick it up missing him some.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

She let out a breath, "Oh you know just about to shower."

"Mm, mind if I join?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Maybe next time. What's up with you?"

"Oh, well, I was just walking to get my lunch today and guess who I ran into."

"Who?"

"Stefan and Raina."

She was speechless for a second. "Really? What happened?"

"Nothing much, just an awkward stare down as we walked passed each other… I think he had murder in his eyes."

Bonnie laughed. "I doubt it, that's just his face."

"I don't know, Bon, but whatever you say."

Bonnie tried not to like the fact that Stefan gave Damon his murder eyes, he used to do that whenever they would go out and a guy would check her out. She had to stop him from fighting a guy once but she was so turned on by it that they made out for a good five minutes once she calmed him down some then finished off in the bedroom when they got back home.

Stefan was always sexy when he's angry especially when he curses and just feeling his muscular body against her palms, she could've f-

"So that was my day." Damon said breaking her thoughts.

"Sounds pretty cool, I'm jealous."

He chuckled at that but she was halfway serious. She hasn't seen Raina in weeks and she hasn't talked to Stefan since that night she talked him to sleep. She's used to seeing them someway/ somehow at least every day and not seeing them for three weeks out of the month was weird.

"Well I'll let you take your shower. I'll see you when I get off."

"Alright, love you."

He smiled "I love you too, bye."

Bonnie ended the call and walked into her bathroom starting the hot water.

* * *

><p>Stefan kissed his little one before placing her back in the crib then walked over to the bed joining his love; securing her under his arm. She whines and tries to move him off causing him to frown but he never lets her go.<p>

"Please don't push me out."

"I just want to be alone, Stefan. Please. Just five minutes. Can you give that to me? Five minutes? Please."

He lets out a breath and lifts his arms from around her. "Okay. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

She doesn't respond just looks straight ahead curled up over the sheets.

Stefan opens his mouth to say something but then shuts it deciding otherwise. He runs his fingers through his hair as he sits on the couch and lets out a low grunt. He knows that she can't magically make the depression go away but he feels their relationship sinking further and further into the drain as the day passes. He loves her and tells her such every day hoping that maybe it could help but deep down he knows that only time will help.

Holding Raina seemed to help as well, he found, but she can't hold Raina forever so he's looking for things that he could do to calm her. He tried different tactics, some which failed and others were okay, but nothing seems to be the deal breaker. He's looked at the websites specifically for women with Postpartum Depression and used their advice as much as he could.

He got up when Raina started to cry and walked into his room smiling at what he saw. Bonnie walking over to pick Raina up in her arms and smiling at her small face.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." She apologized looking over at him. "I'm sorry for being such a pain to you this last month. I just-"

"Baby, it's okay, it's not your fault. I love you and nothing can or ever will change that, alright?"

She nodded and he walked up to her placing his lips on hers. He pulled away smiling when she did and ran his hand down her hair. Stefan lifted a brow noticing how her eyes softly closed as he did so, so he continued and a ghostly smile appeared on her face.

"Do you like it when I caress you?"

"It feels nice." Was her answer.

He lifted Raina from her arms and placed her back in her crib to run his hands along different parts of her body seeing where she responded the best. Her hair, back and biceps, he discovered, were he favorite spots and she also enjoyed when he would place his hand on the side of her face and also when he would move his thumb along her cheekbone and he kept that at the front of his mind.

"I want to take you out for dinner."

"We can't, what about Raina?"

"My parents don't mind babysitting. I want to spend some time with my Bonnie."

She smiled. "But I'm going to miss her."

"We'll get her back, I promise."

She smiled again this time a little longer. "Okay."

"Good," Stefan said moving his hand down her hair, "I want to take you someplace fancy like McDonald's."

She laughed this time and all Stefan could think about was how much he missed the sound. He kissed her again a few good times before getting Raina ready.

* * *

><p>The last time that Stefan had spoken to Bonnie was when she talked him to sleep that night at the beach. He hated how distant he became with her, but he wasn't ready to face his demons yet.<p>

He knows that technically he didn't cheat on her but it sure as hell feels like it. He pulls his lips back to his teeth as he opens the door and welcomes her in his home. Raina hugs her mother and afterwards, as Stefan hugs her, he informs Bonnie that he needs to talk to her. She wanted to question the subject but just thought that she'll wait. Raina leads the way as they gather in the kitchen to talk about their family vacation in August.

"So at first I was thinking that we go someplace cold," Raina started, "but then I thought that we'll be having months of cold weather starting in September and so on, so then I thought about a cruise."

Thank God, Bonnie thought. "A cruise?"

"Yeah, I took the liberty to look everything up and chose the one with the best price so you wouldn't have to."

Stefan and Bonnie reached for the paper and looked through it.

"Looks good, Rain." Stefan said putting the packet down. "Why don't you get your stuff while I talk to your mother."

She nodded and headed upstairs leaving the two alone.

"That was very responsible."

"Bonnie, I slept with someone else." Stefan blurted.

Her eyes went wide at his unexpected confession. "Oh-"

"I just feel so guilty whenever I look at you."

"Why?"

"You were the only person that I have ever slept with and I feel like I cheated on you. I don't know, I just… I just feel the need to apologize to you for it."

Bonnie stared at her lap and Stefan just wanted her to say anything no matter what it was.

"I was drunk and I wasn't thinking clearly-"

"Oddly enough I know how you feel."

"What?" Stefan asked dumbfounded.

Before Bonnie had the chance to explain, Raina came into the kitchen. They locked eyes and Stefan saw the glossiness in them before she turned to Raina and stood up.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She went to hug her dad before following behind her mom.

Stefan watched them go but he planned to call her later.

:::

Since Stefan was the one who would always take her on a small vacation, Bonnie would treat them both to a spa retreat. They got the chance to bond without any interruptions and it was always their favorite. Bonnie would plan it in the middle of the month so they would spend the first two weeks visiting places, shopping and maybe visit to a pool. That way their muscles could be massaged away and their faces could be free of any breakouts due to chlorine or just shopping stress. Their last week of July and first week of August was spent relaxing. Watching movies, enjoying a late night on the beach, dining out and sleeping in, getting enough rest for their vacation that would be happening that following week. Raina personally couldn't wait for tomorrow—July 1st—when it would all start.

"Mom is it okay if I invite Joe to do some things with us?"

"Yeah. Is it alright if I invite Damon?"

She wanted to say no but felt like that would be unfair. "Yep."

Bonnie nodded and pulled into the driveway and received a phone call. Raina got out walking up the short path and Bonnie stayed behind to answer it.

"I would like to continue our talk if that's alright." Stefan said without a preamble.

"Okay. Well I-"

"No, not now. I want to see you."

"When?" She asked instead of questioning "why".

"Well I know you have Raina so it all depends on you."

"I'll try to get away. Today. Right now actually."

"Alright."

Bonnie lets out a breath as she ended the call and walked in explaining to Raina that she had a little grocery shopping to do and that she'll be back in maybe an hour. Raina nodded and went up to her room not giving it a second thought because she had some planning to do.

:::

Stefan stood up on his porch as her car pulled in the driveway and stayed standing as she walked up to him.

"Hi,"

She smiled. "Hi."

Stefan lead her inside and asked her to sit beside him on the couch.

"So you feel or felt the same that I do right now?"

"Truth is, Stefan, I hadn't slept with anyone else but you until recently."

"You slept with Damon."

"I wasn't planning on it, it all just happened and at first I didn't think that I would be affected at all by it but then you called me. I was picking up Raina from school and you called saying that you didn't want me to pole dance anymore and that you still cared about me. I suddenly felt like I made a mistake. I mean I don't regret sleeping with Damon but I just couldn't stop the feeling I had."

"You didn't sleep with Dean?"

"No, I was just- well I didn't say anything about it, I guess it was just implied."

"So what does this mean?"

"Does it mean anything?"

"We haven't been together in a while both relationship wise and physically but we both feel this way. It has to mean something, does it not?"

"… I don't know, Stefan."

"I wish I could kiss you right now." He said after a while.

"Why?"

"Maybe it would help. Maybe it will give me the answer to everything." His hand moved to the side of her face and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. "But I won't."

"Why?" She didn't mean to ask.

He smiled. "Because I know that's not what you want."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you told me. All those months ago when I was sick. You asked for a fresh start and I want to give that to you, Bonnie. No matter how much it pains me and no matter how much it hurts, I want to give that to you."

"I love you, Stefan."

He pulled her in and kissed her head tightening his hold around her.

"And I love you. I always will, no matter what. I can't shake you, Bon."

"And I know it's selfish but I never want you to." He smiled. "I can't shake you either. You're always on my mind."

"And I know it's selfish but that's the way I always want it to be."

"…I'm sorry for divorcing you."

Stefan stilled and pulled away from the hug to stare in her eyes.

"Say it again."

"I'm sorry for divorcing you. I was irrational during that time and I wasn't thinking. I wasn't happy, yes, but I could've at least tried harder."

"I'm sorry signing."

She shook her head, "You were just respecting my decision. Like you always do."

"Yeah, but I wish I hadn't. I should've fought for you, Bonnie."

"If I didn't feel the way I feel about Damon then maybe, if you wanted to, we'd give us another shot."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I love him." She wiped away her tear. "I'll never love anyone the way that I love you. Know that. What we had was and is rare and organic and no matter how hard I may try I will never find that again and that's okay because I don't think I want to. That's what makes us so special."

"Oh, Bonnie. I wish- never mind."

"What?"

"I want you to spend the night." She smiled. "I know that Raina's waiting so I should let you go."

"Do you have any grocery bags and possibly unopened food items?"

He chuckled. "Why?"

"I told Rain I was going to the store to pick up some things and I don't feel like going."

Stefan stood up and Bonnie followed grabbing his hand walking back to the kitchen.

:::

Bonnie weighed the idea in her head a hundreds times then a hundred more after that before grabbing her keys and driving to his place.

This isn't her fault, Raina's friend, Lily, was the one with boy problems and wanted to have a sleepover. What she's doing tonight simply isn't her fault, it's Lily's.

:::

God is real, Stefan thought when he opened the door. There standing in front of him was the current woman that held his heart in her very hands dressed in sweats. He stopped himself from touching her to see if what he was viewing was actually real and not some sick dream.

"Raina had a last minute sleepover to get to so I figured that I… stop by."

He is real. He is so real. "I was just about to shower but you can chill in the room for a bit."

Bonnie nodded and Stefan stepped to the side to let her in. He led her upstairs and into his room playing with his fingers to calm his nerves. He stopped in the center of the room and turned towards her staring into her mysterious eyes.

"Internally I'm pretty shaken up." Stefan admitted. "I wasn't expecting you to show, hoping, yeah but… I'm glad you're here."

She smiled standing on her toes and ran her fingers up his hair. "Go shower. I'll wait for you."

He stopped himself from kissing her but he did place his hands on her waist and slid them down to her hips before walking in the bathroom.

"This was probably a bad idea." She told herself once the water started.

About fifteen minutes later, the water stopped running and five minutes after that he came out the bathroom and she tried not to stare. She knew how he slept in just sweat pants and figured that he would throw on a shirt just for tonight but he didn't and she didn't find herself complaining either. She scooted down some allowing him some room to get in and turned off the television.

"You could've finished watching it." Stefan said laying down on his side.

"No," Bonnie followed suit, "it was pretty boring anyway."

They stared into each other's eyes let the silence of the night fill the room.

"Is it okay if I touch you?"

All she did was nod and closed her eyes feeling his hands touch her skin and if she couldn't see his hands, she'd think that she was imagining the whole thing. His gentle hand ran up her arm and he did that a few times before touching the side of her face and running his fingers in her hair and pulled her body in close to his kissing her head.

"I want to know her name." Bonnie said after a while.

"Kayla."

"How many times?"

"Just once… You?"

"Just once."

They grew quiet after that and Bonnie snuggled her head in his chest wrapping an arm around his waist and they stay like that until they fall asleep.

:::

Bonnie woke up from the best sleep that she's had in a while. It was so peaceful that she didn't want to even open her eyes but knew that wasn't possible. Something around her tightened and she drew her eyebrows together thinking back then relaxed when she remembered that she slept over at Stefan's. She decided to open her eyes then and smiled seeing him still asleep. She watched his relaxed face and couldn't stop her hand from moving there. His skin was smooth and she didn't know how long she rested it there when Stefan's hand covered hers and moved it so he could kiss the back of her hand. His eyes were still closed and she smiled when his lips lingered.

"Are you up?"

"If it's okay with you, I would like to stay like this for the rest of my life." She chuckled. "And to answer your question, no, I'm not up and I think I'll stay not being up for at least another hour."

"Lay back, I want to lay on you."

Stefan did as he was told not daring to open his eyes afraid that if he did it'll all fade away. He breathed out feeling her weight as she maneuvered herself so that her body was half rested on his and her head rested in the crook of his neck. He smiled as she lingered a kiss there and when he rests his hand on her ass and heard no complaining he let himself relax even more. Bonnie would smile against his neck when he would occasionally squeeze, but didn't break the silence between them.

Two hours happen to pass by when Bonnie leaves her old home. She hates the emptiness she feels as soon as she detached herself from him. A part of her wanted Raina to spend another night at Lilly's so she could go back into Stefan's bed and arms, but shook that thought out of her head.

It was dangerous for them to do that especially when after the talk that they had only a few hours before. She now knows that Damon is the one and only reason why that they aren't together and she's okay with that. It proved that she really did love and care for him because if she didn't, she would've dumped Damon real quick and be back in her old bed.

"Is everything okay with Lily?" Bonnie asked as Raina got into the car.

"Yeah, it's just boy troubles. I hope I gave her some good advice, she seemed okay this morning."

"I'm sure you did, Ray."

"Um, mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in your pajamas?"

Bonnie looked down at her attire completely forgetting to change before she left. "I slept in late. I was hoping you wouldn't notice and think I'm a bad mom." Bonnie added to take her daughter's attention away from that bad lie.

"I won't think your a bad mother because you slept late. We all deserve some rest."

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks, Ray. I hope you got some rest as well because today officially marks the first day in July so our Bonnie-Rain vacation starts now… To the mall!"

"In our pajamas?"

"Why not? All the boys will be looking our way." She raised her eyebrows gaining giggles out of Raina and headed towards the mall.

:::

Stefan felt great. Yes, his Bonnie was no longer in his arms reach, but that fact that she was even there in the first place especially for how long made him feel rejuvenated. A kick was now in his step and he felt invincible. He just sighed for effect on his walk going no where in particular. He was so caught up in his mood that he walked right past Caroline and Elena not even noticing. The girls stopped and looked behind them not sure if he did it on purpose or not. They saw him walking towards them and figured that he would stop and the closer they got the happier he seemed to be and conceitedly enough, they thought that they were the reason behind his smile. But when he just walked passed them, they stopped and turned.

"Well hello to you too." Caroline said.

Stefan stopped and turned. "Oh, hey, I didn't see you guys."

"Why are you so chipper today?"

He shrugged. "No reason. Where are you two headed?"

"We're going to see Bonnie at the Café."

He tried to stop his smile but wasn't sure if he succeeded or not.

"Tell her… tell her 'good morning' for me." And with that, he walked away.

The girls exchanged looks wondering what that was supposed to mean especially since it's somewhat late in the afternoon, but made a left walking a few more blocks until they reached the little spot.

"Stefan says 'good morning'." Elena said sitting down.

A smile quickly came to her face but she drew her lips into her mouth to stop it.

"What happened this morning, Bonnie? Did you two-"

"No, we didn't have sex."

"Then why was he acting all happy and smiley?"

"Because… because we spent the night together. No sex, just sleep."

Both girls raised their eyebrows waiting for their friend to continue.

"So I came over- wait I'll start from the beginning, Stefan slept with someone else while he was at the beach on vacation with Raina and Joe."

"Wow," Elena tried her best to act surprised.

"Yeah and when I went to pick up Raina he blurted out to me saying that he felt so guilty like he cheated on me because up till recently, I was the only women that he's slept with and I told him that I knew how he felt because up till recently, Stefan was the only man that I've slept with."

"What? What about Dean?"

"We never went there. I just wasn't ready to go there with him."

"But you slept with Damon?"

"I love him. I can never love a man like I do Stefan, but I love him and we slept together."

"That's great… right?"

"Yeah but then maybe an hour afterwards Stefan called and said some things like he still cared about me and I just felt so guilty for sleeping with Damon. I don't regret it, but still it was as if I cheated.

"So fast forward back to when Stefan told me, I told him that I felt the same way and before I had the chance to explain, Raina came in and we left and once I got home he called me because he wanted to finish our talk so I told Ray that I was going to the store so she wouldn't ask questions so I went over there and we talked."

"How did that conversation go?"

"Well, we admitted that we still love each other and no matter what that love will never fade. I told him that if I didn't love Damon then maybe we could've tried us out again."

"Really?"

She nodded. "He said that he wanted to kiss me because maybe it will answer the question as to why we both felt so guilty but then he said that he wouldn't because that's not what I want and when I asked how he knew what I wanted, he said because I told him that I wanted a clean start with Damon. So he's basically just respecting my decision like he always does."

"So you guys decided to have a sleep over?"

Bonnie chuckled. "No, he said that he wish that I could sleep over but knew that Raina was waiting so I left but then a friend of Raina's called telling her about some trouble with a guy and they decided to have a sleepover and I was debating on whether or not I should go over Stefan's and in the end, I decided to."

"So you guys _just_ slept?"

"I mean there was some touching, nothing inappropriate- and he even asked for permission first."

"Touching like…?"

"Like he ran his hands up my arms a few times and through my hair had just pulled me close." She shrugged. "I asked him to tell me her name, he told me and I asked how many times and he told me and he asked me how many times I slept with Damon and I told him, then we just slept."

"So what's up with the whole 'good morning' thing?" Caroline folded her arms.

"I mean we woke up together and just laid together for like two hours not even talking just laying there. It was nice." She added with a shrug.

The two friends smile watching Bonnie thinking back to earlier that morning.

"I think it's great that you two are friends after all this." Elena said after a while. "You two really care about each other and even though you guys are divorced I still want the love that you two share."

Bonnie smiled at her friends words then let out a breath. "I should go pick up Rain."

"Damn, we didn't even get to discuss what we met up for."

"What _did_ we meet up for?" Bonnie questioned.

Caroline opened her mouth then closed it. "I don't know…"

The girls laughed as Caroline was thinking back and after coming up blank, Bonnie decided to head towards Joe's to pick up her daughter. She wasn't expecting running into Stefan on her way. They both stopped their strides when they saw each other unknowingly both feeling a bit awkward but they came together in a hug after a small staring match.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Bonnie said pulling away.

"Where you headed?"

"Oh I was just going to pick up Raina from Joe's place. You?"

"I was just about to pick up Raina from Joe's place."

She stopped her smile. "Uh, Joe lives that way."

"No wonder why I was getting so confused."

They smiled this time and started walking again with Stefan beside her.

"So how was your talk with the girls?"

"Good."

"Did you get my message?"

"Yes, good morning to you too."

Stefan smiled down at her and nudged her slightly and she looked up at him and did the same back. They stayed smiling at each other then stopped when Bonnie's name was heard and just to her luck, it came from the mouth of-

"Damon. Hi," Bonnie said a little too guiltily.

Stefan for one didn't feel anything at all, he hated this kid because if it wasn't for him, he would be with his girl holding her hand and kissing her whenever he felt like it and he'd be damned if someone said anything because he'll just kiss her longer and raunchier giving whoever it was his favorite finger until they walked away and even then he will continue with her lips until he felt like letting her free.

"I don't believe I got to introduce myself at the party." Stefan stepped up some, "I'm Stefan."

He extended his hand waiting for him to take.

"Damon. Nice to meet you." He said then narrowed his eyes.

Stefan nodded and they shook hands in a very firm handshake. Bonnie watched as they stared each other down and she felt like escaping while they were distracted.

"Well I- we were just going to pick up Raina-"

"Great, I'll join you."

She was suddenly tongue tied and it got even worse when Damon grabbed her hand once they started walking and she heard Stefan lowly growl.

The walk in her eyes couldn't go by any slower and yes, there was a bit of talking but Bonnie let out a breath once they reached Joe's house.

"Dad!… Damon…" Raina said looking between the two.

Joe appeared seconds later standing beside his girlfriend.

"Mr. Salvatore! Thanks for the beach week."

"Sure, no problem."

"Hey do you think we can meet up sometime for a little… man to man talk?"

"If you guys are going to be talking like you were at the beach then-"

"What were they talking about at the beach?" Bonnie asked.

"Well Mr. Salvatore here had girls looking left and right at him and he didn't even have to do anything they were just coming and this one-"

"Joe have you met my _mom_?" Raina stressed.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Salvatore none of them were as hot as you."

"Thanks, Joe… I guess."

"Well before this gets any worse I think it's time I go." She turned to Joe and kissed him.

Bonnie chuckled seeing Stefan close his eyes turning away as they kissed.

"Guys, I thought we agreed that you'll give me at least a seconds warning."

Raina chuckled and walked out the door. Stefan was close behind then shortly caught up to her while Bonnie and Damon lingered in the back.

"Are you trying to intimidate Damon, dad?"

Stefan gasped. "Me? I would never."

The two smiled at each other and Raina rested her head on his arm.

Bonnie smiled at the two up front then turned to Damon frowning when she saw the look on his face.

"You're mad."

"No, no, I'm not mad just a bit irritated."

"I'm sorry."

"You understand why I'm irritated."

"I swear I just casually ran into Stefan and I told him where I was going and he wanted to tag along. I couldn't say no."

"Yes, you could've you just chose not to."

"I'm sorry." He didn't accept or decline her apology. "Damon-"

"Mom, dad's buying me ice cream."

"Okay, we'll wait out here."

"Do you want anything, Bonnie… Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I'm good, man, thanks."

"Bon?"

"No, I'm fine."

He nodded and walked in. Bonnie wanted to say something but just didn't know exactly what. She was going to tell him about her morning with Stefan if they hadn't ran into each other, but she's starting to think of that as a horrible idea now seeing how Damon reacts to Stefan.

"So, I met with Caroline and Elena today."

"That's nice."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Where were you going?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"Damon-"

"What, Bonnie? You can't expect me to act normal when I caught you two acting like a couple."

"What do you mean?"

"Nudging each other smiling like idiots in love. I saw it with my own eyes, Bonnie. I know I can't compete with Stefan but that just hurt and quite frankly it's downright disrespectful."

"You're right. I'm sorry, D. I love you, I'll back off of Stefan if you want."

"I don't want that, I just want that if a stranger were to walk pass you two I wouldn't want them to assume that you're a couple or even a couple to begin with."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Damon leaned down and kissed her and Bonnie kissed him and they pulled away as soon as Stefan and Raina stepped out. It was obvious that they just kissed since their heads were still close but Stefan didn't focus on that noticing that Raina was looking at him and he didn't want her to know that something was wrong.

He jumped slightly when his phone rang and had no choice but to answer it when it was his boss who was calling.

"Hello?… Yes, sir. … I believe it was sometime last week- the beginning of the week… Yes," Stefan took a few licks of his vanilla cone causing Raina to chuckle and he smiled then winked at her. "Uhh," Stefan looked at his watch, "give me ten minutes to an hour" Bonnie laughed a little and before Stefan could stop himself, he smiled and winked at her too. "…Alright, bye."

"Well guys, it looks like I have to cut this stroll short but I'll see you guys on the fourth?" He looked at Bonnie who nodded. "Great."

Stefan kissed Raina, shook hands with Damon then hugged Bonnie handing her his cone before walking off. Bonnie wasn't sure if she should lick after Stefan with Damon there but she did anyway.

"So we're going over his place for the fourth?"

"No, every year we have a cook-out by the lake so the kids could swim if they want while us adults mingle. It's really fun there's music and drunk people," Damon chuckled, "you'll love it. You can invite some of your peeps too if you want."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that."

"Great, now let's get home."

Bonnie wrapped her arm around Raina and made their short walk back home.

:::

Damon ran his hand down Bonnie's back as they were watching a movie. It was late so Raina decided to go upstairs to sleep, so that left them alone. He wanted to talk about what happened this afternoon, but he honestly didn't know what else he could say. They squeezed the whole conversation into about a minute which part of him was glad about because he didn't want to fight with her on this. He trusted her so he figured that that was the most important thing.

"Bon?"

When she didn't respond, he knew that she was asleep so he shut off the television and carried her on his arms taking her upstairs and as he placed her in the bed, she woke up causing him to smile and join her. He looked into her eyes through the darkness of the night and moved his hand to the side of her face smiling when she did. He kissed her once and pulled her in closer.

"You're better off without me, Damon."

He sighed. "Don't say that, Bon."

"You're a great guy and I'm luck to have you, but-"

"Stop. I love you for who you are. We all make mistakes and do things that are not right, I know I have, but we can't let those things effect us. I accept you for who you are, how you are and I can take on your baggage, I want you to know that I'm here. I am here for you, Bonnie. I don't want to lose you."

A tear escaped her eye, "I don't want to lose you either."

He kissed her then encouraged her to sleep and shortly, she was.

:::

She escaped her relatives, ex-relatives and Damon and Raina long enough to go for a little walk.

There was a log that held a memory that she wanted to see. It was a memory that sucked in the past but now looking back it really didn't mean a whole lot. Stefan brought her here on this same day to tell her that he was moving to New York. She was eighteen then and thought that she had her life all planned out. Of course it was a fairy tale ending with Stefan as her husband for ages and their five children but little did she know…

Bonnie smiled stopping seeing the log that was now covered in green moss and pictured her and Stefan's past selves sitting there talking. It didn't go as bad looking back but it definitely wasn't her favorite.

"I guess we had the same idea, huh?" Stefan said stopping a few feet away from Bonnie.

She turned her head and smiled before returning her gaze back to the memory.

"I guess so. I just wanted to see if it was still here."

Stefan walked up further, "You know I was a little offended that you didn't burst into tears."

She chuckled. "I think I cried enough that year, I probably had no tears left." Bonnie said referring to the situation with her parents.

He now stood beside her and let out a breath. "I see Damon bought some friends along."

"Yeah, I meant to tell you about that. I just didn't want him to feel lonely or stay by my side for the whole day."

"Random thought: Is it weird to you that our families still do this every year even after everything?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Yeah. I think it has something to do with us being friends. At first we didn't get together like this but, I don't know, I'm glad about it."

"Yeah, me too."

A scream and a great splash sounded in the distance then laughter filled the air.

"That sounds like Raina." They both said.

Bonnie looked up at him then smiled. "Come on, we should get back."

"Lead the way."

So she did.

:::

Bonnie wasn't planning on getting into the lake, but Caroline and Elena convinced her to. She tied her hair high up in a bun and was glad that she put on a bathing suit under her clothes for a 'just in case'.

"Damon's friends are hot."

"They sure are,"

The girls eyes scaled their bodies and Caroline had to stop herself from biting down on her lip.

"Dibs on tan shorts." Elena claimed.

"Actually I was talking to _Marcus_ earlier so he's mine."

"Did you call dibs? I don't think so he's mine."

Bonnie chuckled and if she was single right now while those two we're too busy giving each other the evil eye, she would've been up there talking to Marcus right now.

She scoped out the rest of the party and stopped her wondering eyes when she saw Stefan talking to the lady friend that Damon bought along. Her name was Avery and she was just short enough to be his type. He liked shorter women, Bonnie found out. Jay was just her height maybe a few centimeters taller. He likes shorter women because he loved the way they look up to him and he could see their eyes and face perfectly. She started to wonder if Damon tagged her along on purpose to distract him but pushed those thoughts aside.

"Easy, girl, cool it with the evil glare."

Bonnie turned and faced her friends. "It wasn't an evil glare, I was just in deep thought."

"Thinking about how you're going to kill her?"

"Shut up, Caroline." She said as the blonde giggled.

She stayed in the lake a while longer before getting out making her way towards her clothes. Bonnie was standing a few feet in front of him in a constant battle with herself as to whether she should get changed in this spot because it's in Stefan's line of vision or not. She would take her sweet time so he could drool and push that Avery chick to the side. If she did that she knew that she was being selfish wanting Stefan while she has a boyfriend so she decided against it.

Reaching down to grab her shirt, Bonnie slid it on before pulling her sweats up her legs. She took the bun out of her head shaking her hair free and turned gasping when she locked eyes with Stefan. She then realized that she didn't move from the spot and mentally kicked herself as Avery turned to see what he was looking at. She quickly smiled then walked away looking just as quickly hating herself for what she just unpurposefully did and stopped when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up, she saw Damon and by the look on his face he saw what just happened.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"Do what?"

"Get changed in front of him like that and shaking your hair like you were in a movie or something, did you do it on purpose."

"I don't have time for this, Damon."

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Did you bring Avery here on purpose so she could distract Stefan away from me or vice versa? Did _you_ do it on purpose, Damon?"

Bonnie walked passed him with tears in her eyes walking over to the picnic tables. She sat down and ran her fingers through her hair sniffing in.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of that, I know that you wouldn't have done that on purpose."

"I told you, Damon. I told you that you're better off without me. I'm in such a confusing time in my life. I know I'm a horrible girlfriend, I know that and it just hurts because you're such a great person that me being so confused isn't fair for you or me."

"I can handle it."

She chuckled looking up at him. "Apparently not."

"I'm sorry, I just love you so much that I get jealous and act like a fool because I don't want to lose you but now I realize that maybe I'm pushing you away instead of the opposite."

"I understand, D, I do, but-"

"Hey," Damon moved his hand to the side of her face, "I'm sorry."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close hugging her.

"I love you." Damon said after a while.

"I love you too."

He kissed her head and apologized again.

:::

Stefan had Raina on his shoulders and his cousin, Presley, had his daughter, Christina, on his as the two girls battled to push each other off of their father's shoulders.

"Get 'er Ray!"

He heard her giggle some but that seemed to motivate her because Christina soon met the water. They threw their hands up and Raina cheered.

"Mom, lets battle!" Raina yelled looking at her mother.

"If you guys did this earlier I would but I don't want to get wet again!"

"Afraid you might lose?!"

"Yep!"

Raina and Stefan chuckled then he bent his knees before falling back causing Raina to scream until she went under.

"Dad! We're supposed to be friends!" Raina said as she surfaced.

Stefan laughed and carried her back to land placing her on her feet in front of her pile of clothes. He looked up and locked eyes with Avery smiling at her before walking up to her. She seemed like a great person when they were talking and he felt like he messed up his chances when he unknowingly decided to watch his ex get dressed instead of listening to whatever the hell she was talking about at the time.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Eh, it's alright." She smiled and Stefan did as well.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I was just on my way to."

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all."

Avery turned to her side reaching an arm around his to grab onto his bicep as they started walking. "So let me guess the tattoo stands for Bonnie?"

"Would it bother you if it did?"

"Not as much as you might think. I don't know the history of your relationship but I too got a tatt for my past lover. Unfortunately, I got his actual name instead of initial and of course we didn't work out."

"Where did you get it?"

Avery looked around some and even though she quickly spotted Bonnie's eyes on them, she pulled her shorts down some revealing her 'Damon' tattoo.

"You're shitting me." Stefan said in shock returning his eyes back to hers.

"I wish I was." She somewhat giggled.

"So you and Damon, huh?"

"Yep, me and Damon. We were together for a while about five years but then he suddenly broke up with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know honestly I thought we were doing good but I guess he thought otherwise."

"Does he know know about that tattoo?"

"No, I got it maybe a week before."

"Damn." Stefan shook his head. "And yet you two are still friends?"

"Not really I mean we talk but- never mind."

"But what?" Stefan wanted to know.

"I'm surprised that he invited me here but when he introduced me to you…"

Stefan narrowed his eyes then came to realize, "Damon invited you here to keep me away."

"I mean can you blame him though? You're hot, he finds you as a threat because you're still close with Bonnie and I'm assuming you're single."

"But doesn't that bother you? Him using you like this?"

"It did but I'm kind of flattered, you know."

They shared a small laugh and started adding food to their plates.

"Do you want me to ask Damon for you?"

"Ask him what?"

"Why he broke up with you. You seem like a cool person so it couldn't be your attitude."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if that's the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you're you. I highly doubt he'll tell you such a thing, he'll be too pissed that I told you about us to even think."

"I bet you five dollars I could get it out of him."

She chuckled. "Why do you care so much?"

He shrugged. "Like I said, you're a cool person and I know how it feels to have the person you love break up with you without knowing why."

Avery lets out a sigh then looks down at her plate. "It sucks doesn't it."

"It's pure hell, it drove me to underage drinking for close to two months."

"Shit, who had your heart on a silver platter?" He pointed to his tattoo and Avery nodded. "You still love her don't you."

"Like hell."

"Which is why I won't ask you to dinner."

"I mean we can still go out to dinner, just maybe not as, you know, dates, I guess."

"I'd like that. You're great to talk to."

"You're not so bad yourself, Avery."

They smiled at each other then shared a hug before getting back to filling their plates.

:::

Raina opened her mouth in wonder seeing the fireworks so close. Every now and then a few shapes would light up the sky like a heart and a star but mostly it was just that explosion effect. She leaned to her side stopping when she came in contact with Joe and smiled as he kissed her head.

Bonnie smiled at the two then focused her attention back up front. She held in her giggles seeing Stefan light another then quickly walk away before it shot into the air.

"You were too clingy."

"What?" Avery said looking at him.

"Damon. He said you were too clingy."

She rolled her eyes. "Too clingy my ass."

Stefan chuckled. "Don't kill me, I'm just the messenger. You owe me five bucks by the way."

"How did you get him to tell you?"

"There's nothing a little alcohol can't fix."

She nodded seeing his point. "And I don't owe you anything, I never sealed the deal."

"True," Stefan nodded his head, "oh yeah and about this friendship thing, I'm not sure it's going to work out if you're going to follow me everywhere, you know, being clingy and all."

"Shut up." She shoved him and he shoved her some back.

They smiled at each other and before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met. They were the softest lips that she's ever kissed and the way that his hands were positioned; one wrapped around her and the other on the side of her face made her feel insane. Stefan marvels in the feel of her hands on his torso and he pulls away only to look into her eyes before he pulls her in for more.

"Well it looks like those two hit it off." Damon said leaning in to Bonnie.

She didn't hear him, she couldn't. She was dead inside it felt as if her heart was stabbed repeatedly watching the two. She wanted to get up and leave on the spot but knew that Damon would question her and she didn't feel like dealing with him. She looked over at Raina and was glad that her attention was elsewhere. When she turned back to the couple, they were standing side by side watching the display with Avery's head rested on Stefan's shoulder. Tears threatened her eyes as his hand moved to wrap around her waist and this time she did get up to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, poor Bonnie**


	13. Chapter 13

She couldn't believe that she cried herself to sleep last week. She couldn't get it out of her mind, it's like that embarrassing moment(s) that you just can't forget and it just pops into her mind every so often. What happened during the fourth hurt her both inside and out but she wasn't with Stefan anymore so she's shouldn't be crying herself to sleep over him.

She was glad that he moved on, excited for him, thrilled. Just. Thrilled… she was so thrilled that she even drank in his honor. She knew that Raina was catching on to her mood so she stopped and took them out to eat. Her efforts seemed pointless when Raina gave her her famous 'are you okay' eyes but was glad when she didn't actually ask the question.

Turning in her bed, Bonnie let out a breath then shook her head ridding her thoughts. She asked God for strength and got up walking in the bathroom for her shower. Mid-shampoo, her eyes shot opened when she remembered what day it was. She jumped and almost slipped when the door to the bathroom sounded as if was kicked opened.

"Mom, we have to hurry, we're already late."

"Raina! You almost have me a heart attack.

"Sorry. Dad called and asked where we were."

"Tell him that we'll be fashionably late."

Bonnie finished shampooing her hair then washed herself off once more before shutting off her shower and hurrying as she got dressed. If she remembered that today was Stefan's parents' wedding anniversary, she would've skipped the shampooing and just left her hair straight for one more day but now she has to spend a good fifteen minutes doing her curly hair routine. As she finished up, Raina knocks on the door then stops placing a hand on her hip.

"Okay, sexy mama."

Bonnie chuckles. "Oh whatever, Rain."

"I'm serious you look really nice. I love your hair like that."

"Thanks and you look beautiful as always."

"Well, you know." They chuckled. "Tell me why we still attend this oh so very special day?"

"Because they're your grandparents and they want to see you and also they so happen to still like me so I'm invited as well." Bonnie said buckling herself up.

"Not that I don't like grandma and grandpa, but they could be a little… extravaganza."

"They weren't always like that, when I was with your dad they were pretty chill but I guess that's what age does to a person."

Raina weighed her head side to side guessing she was right. Shortly, Bonnie pulled up to the Salvatore home and was glad that she found a spot close enough so they wouldn't have to walk that far of a distance. They walked through the front door greeting a few people that were inside then kept on straight to the back door leading to the backyard where everything was set up. As soon as they stepped outside, Bonnie heard a loud squeal gaining the attention of some other partygoers as Mrs. Salvatore walked up to Raina welcoming her with open arms.

"Oh, Raina, it's nice to see you. You've gotten so big!"

"She's got a boyfriend too." Bonnie chimed in.

Mrs. Salvatore gasped and Bonnie winked at her child leaving the two alone before the questioning starts.

She walks straight up to the mini bar and orders herself a martini then turning to the crowd. She was glad that she was under a shaded area otherwise she would have to squint her eyes to see anything going on. She soon wished that she wasn't in a tent however when she spotted Stefan talking with Avery. They looked good together and she's making him smile which is good. Seeing Stefan shift a little, she quickly averts her gaze elsewhere before turning around again to face the bar. She ordered another before she downed what was left in her glass and stopped herself from downing the one in her hand.

"Since Damon isn't here I'll start by saying… damn." Stefan started in her ear. "Mm, girl you look good enough to-"

"Watch it."

He chuckled then stepped back some, "I'm just kidding. Well kind of."

"Isn't that a little disrespectful since you have a girlfriend?"

"What?"

"You and Avery?"

"Oh, we're just friends."

"Yeah, well you didn't look like friends when your tongue was down her throat." That came out harsher than she intended and she wished that she could take it back.

Stefan grows confused for a second before he remembers. She's talking about the Fourth of July party last week and he didn't even know that she saw that and he tells her such and she tells him that it was hard to not see. He grins noticing that she's jealous. Not only is she jealous but she's also has a hint of fire in her eyes telling him that she's angry. He's turned on by her behavior and if this wasn't his parents party, he'd probably have his tongue down _her_ throat.

"We talked about that and decided that we were just caught in the moment. She's a great friend."

"I bet she is." Bonnie said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing-"

"Hey," Stefan places his hand on the side of her face, "there's no reason to get jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"We're just friends, alright?" He lingers a kiss on the side of her mouth and walked away.

Her jealously made his day a lot brighter, he had a slight smile on his face that wasn't going to go away any time soon. She acted this way when he first started seeing Jay but that was short lived. Since he introduced her automatically as his girlfriend, she learned to accept it but since Avery is just a friend (a girl friend that he's close to) she can't stand it.

Bonnie always hated when he made friends of the opposite sex, he didn't know why, he only had eyes for her. If you, back then, would've told him to describe one of his female coworkers, he wouldn't be able to get past the color of their hair.

Though her jealousy made him happy, he tried not to be around Avery too frequently.

:::

Bonnie smiled watching her ex mother and father in-law share a dance. They looked great for their age and she could still see the love flow off of them. A part of her couldn't help but feel a little jealous towards Stefan for he had parents that, yes had a few fights, but nothing compared to her parents. He had parents that their love ages and grows with them. She knew that her parents still loved each other but it was a different type of love and seeing the Salvatore's so deeply in love was also nice but she got nipped by the jealousy bug.

Bonnie turned her head and smiled when Raina joined her side resting her head on her mothers shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"Raina," Bonnie said in a bit of shock.

"What? It's too much of a love fest going in here, it's making me sick."

Bonnie laughed slightly and shook her head. "You're something else. Just stick it out a little longer, the party is almost over."

Raina sighed and returned her gaze to her grandparents.

:::

Stefan was starting to see what Damon meant about the clingy thing. Part of him wished that he never kissed her, but they talked about that and she agreed to pretend that it didn't happen before he even offered the idea. He's starting to wonder if she really meant what she said because it seemed as if she was always by his side everywhere he would go.

Since they were friends he called her out on it in a joking manner and she told him it was only because she didn't know anyone and didn't want to be standing alone all day. He felt bad for even asking her not realizing that she didn't know anyone. He was going to recommend Bonnie but then realized that it wouldn't be his best idea because of earlier.

"Hey, Stefan, we're about to head out." Bonnie said letting out a breath.

"Are you sure you're able to drive?"

"Yes…"

"Well I'm just asking because, you know, you were drinking and all."

"Shut up."

"Ow!" He rubbed where she punched. "Where's my baby?"

"She's talking to her grandpa."

He nodded then moved up to her wrapping his arms around her squeezing a little before letting her go. Raina came shortly and he lifts her in his arms like he used to when she was little and kissed her cheek before setting her down.

"I'll miss you." Stefan said looking into her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, dad."

He smiled and kissed her again deciding to walk them to the car. Bonnie smiles at how close they are and another jealousy bug snuck up on her. Her relationship with her father started off much like Raina with Stefan, but after the affair they barely spoke. She would act nice and even though she was mad, he's her father and she loves him. Her dad was her best friend for the longest of times and it just sucked that their relationship was lost.

"Are you okay, mom?"

She looked over and saw Raina giving her concerned eyes. "I'm fine."

Rain frowned but decided to not push her mother on this yet.

:::

Damon looked over at his girl who's eyes were filled with love as she played with his nephew. A smile was constantly on her face as the little guy drooled and crawled and Bonnie was right on the floor beside him talking that baby talk.

"Does someone miss being a mom or am I just seeing things?" Damon teased.

Bonnie smiled up at him and lifted Jonah in her arms carrying him over to the couch. He smiled as she sat on his lap and turned his nephew towards her. "Lets just say I miss this. Getting to play with a mini and looking at their cute faces." Jonah smiled.

"So how was the party?"

"Come si, come sa." She shrugged. "What did you do this morning?"

"Watch this little guy. My sister dropped him off bright and early… I wonder if she did that on purpose."

Bonnie laughed some then kissed Jonah's cheek. "It sucks that I'm leaving tomorrow. I won't get to spend more time with this one."

"Are you referring to me or Jo?"

"Obviously, Jo, I'll see you when I get back."

"You promise?"

Bonnie laughed when he poked out his bottom lip and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. They kissed and she rested her head on his chest and let out a breath. "I promise. I'll miss you too."

"And I'll miss you. Try to remember to call me, I know you'll be too caught up in the mud baths and yogurt foot treatments."

Bonnie shook her head grinning. Their eyes locked and Damon moved his hand down her hair and shook his head at her calling her beautiful. She let out a breath not remembering the last time someone called her that. Bonnie leaned in to meet their lips closing her eyes at the gentle contact.

:::

Stefan sighed sitting down in his chair in his office. He wanted to call his little girl but knew that she was at the spa with Bonnie. He talked to her before they left this morning but he misses her sweet voice. Now he begins to think if Bonnie felt the same way last month. He frowns and his eyes shift to the pictures that he had on his desk. He picks them up one by one. First was the picture of when his baby girl was first born and he was holding her on the hospital bed with Bonnie smiling as happy as could be. Next was a solo shot of Raina when she was three cheesing like she just received the best present in her little life. Her cheeks were fat and her curly hair was gathered in a bun at the top of her head. He smiles just as widely remembering.

_It was a summer day in Mystic Falls and they figured that Raina was old enough to try out the sprinklers. Years before that, they recently moved into their home which had a nice backyard so they decided to give it a shot today. Stefan held Raina with one hand as he used the other to help Bonnie with the hoes._

_"Alright, Raina, are you ready to play with the water?" Bonnie asked excitedly._

_"Yes!"_

_The parents smiled at her little voice and Stefan grabbed her in both his hands to place her on the ground._

_"Jesus we have the cutest baby in the plant." Stefan said shaking his head._

_"Say cheese," Bonnie held up her camera and laughed as she took the picture. "Aw, Stef, look at her!"_

_Stefan grabbed the camera out of her hands and smiled widely then kissed his girl._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you more."_

_"Impossible."_

_Bonnie smiled them kissed him again then they all enjoyed their day with the sprinkler._

Setting the picture down, he felt himself grow depressed. He missed his girls terribly and he just couldn't wait until August when he gets to be in their presence.

:::

This was the most relaxed that she's felt in a while. The masseuse worked her knots and rubbed and chopped her stress away. She looked over at her mother and saw that she was just as relaxed and smiled.

An hour later, they were back in their suite lounging around on the couches enjoying the various fruits from the platter they ordered.

"I wish every day could be like this. So peaceful, relaxing, no drama. Just us girls although I'm far from perfect, but you're close enough to it." Bonnie spoke with her eyes closed. "You know what since I'm in such a good mood I'll let you have a sip of wine like you always wanted."

Bonnie lifted her glass from the table and handed it over to her daughter. Her eyes opened when she never felt the glass leave her hand and looked over at her daughter questionably. "It's okay, I won't tell."

"It's not that, I just don't want to."

"Not that I encourage underage drinking, but why?"

"I just… I'm not in the mood."

"Ray, what's up?" Bonnie saw the look on her little girls face then her mind began to wonder. She looked guilty and scared at the same time and add on the fact that she didn't want to drink wine, which she's always to asked before, Bonnie came to one conclusion. "Raina,"

"Mom-"

"Please, please tell me what I'm thinking is false. Please."

"I'm not pregnant."

"Thank God." Bonnie felt herself relax again.

"But I did… sleep with Joe."

Bonnie tilted her head back smacking her for head with her hand. "Raina, I thought that you said you'll talk to me or your dad before-"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything, mom, it just happened."

"When?"

A tear left her eye, "His birthday."

"Is that why you were so late?" She sniffed in and nodded. "Raina-"

"I'm so sorry, mom."

Bonnie just shook her head not knowing what to say. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? "Raina, I just- I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"I'm going to call your father." Bonnie said then stood up.

"Mom, please don't tell." Raina shot up. "He'll kill him, mom, please, please don't tell. I beg you. I'm sorry just- just please don't tell."

Bonnie looked into her terrified eyes, "I'll think about it."

Raina's eyes widened and felt her heart sink to unknown levels as her mother walked away into her bedroom then closed the door. She cried as she pulled out her phone to not only tell Joe what she just told her mom, but to warn him of her father.

Bonnie took deep breaths standing against the door. She couldn't believe what had happened seconds ago, she never felt so disappointed in Raina in her life. She wouldn't be too upset if she was eighteen just like she was but she's four years younger and that's too much of an age gap. Bonnie knew that she should tell Stefan about what happened, but she wasn't. She just said that to scare Raina some hoping that she would think twice before she does it again.

Letting out a breath, Bonnie walked over to her bed, grabbed her phone off the nightstand before letting her back hit the mattress clicking on his contact.

"Hey," he answered in the third ring.

"Unlike someone I'm actually a responsible adult who calls to check in."

He paused. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes hating that he knew her so well. "Nothing is wrong."

"Yes it is, I can hear it in your voice. Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Stefan, I promise, I just had a long day."

"At the spa?" His voice was skeptical.

"I'm not used to being this relaxed so it stresses me out."

He chuckled. "Let me talk to Raina."

"You can't, she's sleeping, but I'll have her call you tonight."

"Alright. Tell her I love her and miss her when she wakes up."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

Bonnie sat her phone beside her and turned over for a nap only to realize that she couldn't sleep. Thinking it over she starts to regret the way she treated Raina during the whole thing wishing that she would've been more loving. She was going to go apologize but decided against it. What Raina had done was absolutely wrong and she was her mother and she needed to make that known. Ever since the divorce, Bonnie was more of a friend to her daughter which is okay at some points, but she needed to start acting more like a mother because that's what she is. A mother. Still, she couldn't sleep so she decided to give Damon a call.

"This is Damon, please leave a message."

"Hey, you. I realize that you're probably working now you know being the workaholic you are, but I'm just calling to see how you're doing. Ignore the stress in my voice, everything is going somewhat smoothly, but I just called to check in. Call me back and if I'm not too just getting my feet soaked in yogurt, I'll answer. I love you, bye."

Sighing, Bonnie placed her phone on the nightstand and closer her eyes.

:::

Avery looked sideways at Stefan seeing him in deep thought. After getting off the phone with Bonnie he's been distant. She wondered what happened. Listening only to Stefan's side of the conversation she assumed that something was wrong then she figured that Bonnie had denied that anything was wrong since he asked it again. She couldn't figure out much after that other than Raina was down for a nap and after the call ended he's been staring off into space.

"You called her babe."

Stefan looked at her with narrowed eyes, "What?"

"Bonnie, you called her babe."

"So?"

"I'm just saying it's a little out of sorts."

"It's a habit… that I guess I need to get rid of."

"Did you call her that when you were with Jay?"

"I used to do a lot more than that."

"What do you mean?"

Stefan hadn't realized that he said that out loud and now wishes that he didn't even think it. "It's noting."

"No, I want to know. We're friends, I won't tell."

Stefan looked into her eyes for a few then let out a breath. "Well Bonnie and I used to, you know, sleep together."

Avery's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"Yeah, Jay wanted to wait until marriage to have sex and I was okay with that, you know, but then one day I was picking Raina up from Bonnie's and she was wearing this tight ass black dress, I don't even know what for, but you know I'm a man and she was my wife so I check her out some making sure that I ask for something to drink so I could watch her ass as she walks and then I don't know what happened but one minute I'm watching her and the next I'm wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her neck. She enjoys it for a little before she pushes me off and slaps me."

"Damn,"

Stefan chuckles. "Yeah, so I drop Raina off at school and I'm in a fight with myself but I decided to go back over her place and after workin my magic," Avery chuckled and rolls her eyes, "we end up fucking on the couch."

"So it kept going?"

"Yep. That is until she met Damon. She said that she wanted a new start with this new guy and I understood, you know, but I miss her. It was honestly more than just sex, we would cuddle and talk and sometimes only that. We love—or loved—each other."

Avery was between a smile and frown looking at his face. "Then why the hell don't you just say fuck you to Damon and get your girl back?"

"Because I'm afraid that once we get together again and she moved back in, she won't be happy anymore. We divorced because she wasn't happy and I hated that so I gave her what she wanted. I'm an idiot for ever doing that, but I did."

"What if you're wrong, Stefan? You'll never know unless you try."

"Yeah but that's just being selfish. She's happy with him so who am I to take that away?"

Avery let out a breath through her nose knowing he was right. "You're too good of a guy, Stefan."

"Did you miss the part when I told you that I slept with Bonnie hundreds of times while I was in a relationship?"

"Yeah but I mean that's one minor flaw." They chuckled. "No but seriously, maybe you're only like that towards Bonnie or more so when it comes to Bonnie. I can tell that you never loved anyone the way you love her and never will."

"I won't disagree with you there."

She smiled. "So does that mean you're giving up on love?"

"I wouldn't say that." He let out a breath. "If the right person comes along I won't deny my feelings or love but nothing will ever compare to the love I have for Bonnie and I accept that."

Avery nodded playing with her food before looking back up at him. "So what was wrong with Bonnie?"

"You mean on the phone? I don't know but I doubt something's wrong with Bonnie, I think it's Raina."

"Why?"

"Raina never takes naps, I tell her every week she's with me, I tell her to settle down and take a break but you now she's a kid, she's got all this energy that she doesn't even know what to do with herself."

"So what do you think is up with Raina?"

He thought. "I don't know, but I'll find out."

They finished their late lunch focusing more on Avery and after the meal was paid for, they hugged and went their separate ways.

:::

Bonnie exited her room an hour or so later to find Raina curled up on the couch staring at the wall. She sighed and walked over to her daughter lifting her legs up to place them on her thighs.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I'll keep this between me and you only."

Raina looked up at her mother. "You didn't tell dad?"

"No, I didn't tell but you're lucky I didn't. What you did was irresponsible and I know that you didn't mean for anything to happen but that doesn't mean that you didn't have the power to stop it. I'm sure that Joe would've understood and if he didn't that just means that he wasn't the right one for you." Raina nodded. "I want you to come to me, Rain. I need you to trust me and as your mother I want that trust between us. I love you."

"I love you too."

Raina sat up and pulled her mother in for a hug and Bonnie let out a breath then kissed the side of her head. She was glad that they worked things out but that didn't stop her from feeling bad about keeping this from Stefan, but knew that it was all for the best. If she told him, what Raina said would come to life, he would kill Joe and Raina would have to suffer through a funeral and dealing with her father behind bars.

It's all for the best, she kept reminding herself.

* * *

><p>Bonnie smiled then bit down on her lip as his hands wrapped around her waist then pressed a kiss to her neck. She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck connecting their lips and when she pulled away out of air, his hold never loosened.<p>

"What do you say we play some strip pool?" He asked raising his brow walking over to their pool table.

"I'm wearing like four things." Bonnie chuckled referred to her bra, tank top, jacket and jeans.

"You're wearing more things than me." He pointed out his wife beater and jeans.

"Yeah but you're wearing underwear."

"You're not wearing underwear?"

She smiled at the shock look on his face then simply shrugged. Stefan wiped the sweat from his brow and walked over to her and moved his hands down her back. It's been a while since he's touched her this way and he's glad that she's not moving his hands off her body like she used to.

"Raina's over at your parents… are you up for it?"

"How can I not be with you touching me this way?"

He gave her a squeeze and a quick kiss before he set everything up. Inwardly he was as happy as a dog with a bone, but he kept it cool on the outside and handed her the stick. Bonnie grunted as she missed her shot and took off her jacket. She was a competitive person, even if it was a game of strip pool with her hot boyfriend. Stefan eyes her while circling her and bit down on his lip.

"Damn," he shook his head.

Bonnie stopped her smile and watched as he made his shot straightening his spine and backing away making room for her to go.

"The trick is," Stefan said walking behind her, "is that you got to spread your legs juust a little bit." He helped her by placing his hand between her legs pushing one apart from the other.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder to catch his eyes on her ass as she inclined forward. The way he was paying extra attention to her made her fingers shake and she was surprised that she actually made the shot.

She figured that he deserved the same amount of attention, so when he missed and removed his tank, Bonnie's eyes snaked his body. She was tempted to touch but for right now she let her eyes do all the touching.

Stefan rubbed his hands together as she pulled the thin strapped tank top from out her jeans and pulled it over her head. He walked up to her letting their chests meet and he teased her by leaning his head forward just enough for their lips to be centimeters apart before he moved his head away turning to the table. Bonnie folded her arms at the move and karma seemed to be a bitch as he missed and removed his jeans and some shots later, he was standing in nothing but the skin God gave him.

She needed a fan- make that five and a gallon of water. The water simply wasn't for her, but for her to throw on Stefan to tamper down how hot he was. She's seen him naked _plenty_ of times before but nothing like this. This was different and she was glad the he suggested it or otherwise she wouldn't have gotten to see her Stefan in a new light.

"I win." Bonnie says returning her gaze to his eyes.

"That may be true, but it looks like I will get the prize."

"I say we both get prizes."

He smiled quickly then stepped forward moving his hand up her back to unhook her bra then tossed it to the side. He bent his knees some kissing each breast and his biting and nipping caused Bonnie to throw her head back. Her hands ran through his hair and it only seemed to turn him on more. He moved his head down now on his knees kissing just below her navel and used his hands to undo her button. He grew harder smelling her arousal as he slid her jeans down her legs and be kissed her inner thigh. As Bonnie stepped out of her jeans, Stefan stood to his full height and lifted her on the green felt table where they enjoyed two rounds of sex before taking it to the bedroom.

:::

Stefan's hand moved gently along the length of her arm and he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her.

"I missed you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I was just stating a fact."

"Well if it makes anything better, I missed you too."

They shared a smile and Stefan kissed her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think it's going away."

He nodded seeing that too and he was glad. Like he said, he missed her and the way that she used to be but he never brought it up. The Postpartum Depression really changed her and he hated seeing her so depressed and he did whatever he could to keep her spirits up.

Holding Raina seemed to help a lot and he noticed that she liked to be caressed and touched. He wanted her to feel beautiful because she always used to tell him how awful she thought she looked and that just broke his heart. He told her that she was beautiful every day and he wasn't sure if that helped or not, but he continued to do it and soon she started to blush at his confession which caused him to smile.

"I miss Rain."

"We'll get her back tomorrow. You should sleep and I'll cuddle you."

She chuckled and Stefan got up slipping on some sweats and helped her put on one of his shirts and she turned to her side smiling when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her. She felt so safe in his arms and felt herself relaxing even more as he calmly rubbed her arm for a few.

"Hold me like this forever."

"I promise I will."

And he meant it.


	14. Chapter 14

Damon wanted answers but he didn't want to push her too far because it was partly none of his business. He got off the phone with Bonnie returning her call and she told him a few things but didn't go into specifics like he hoped that she would when he questioned her on why she sounded so stressed even though she told him that she was fine in the message. She told him that it had something to do with Raina and her making a bad decision and he just wondered what exactly that decision was. When her asked her about it and she refused to tell him, he knew that it was serious. He always figured that Raina was a great child so thinking about her doing anything bad was hard to picture. The only thing he could come up with that made logical sense was her stealing something but that idea went away as soon as it came figuring that she wasn't the stealing type.

He now wished that he was closer to her, but Bonnie was a little hesitant to introduce them and he could see why but he figured that it was time. They've been seeing each other for a good amount of time now and he wanted to formally meet her offspring so he brought the idea of them having a dinner date so he could get to know her more. She was a little against it at first but then ultimately decided that it was a good idea figuring that it was time for him to meet her too especially since she's in love. Damon thanked her and they set up a date and he made sure to clear out his schedule that night so he could spend time trying to think of ways to win Raina over.

:::

He's never been so terrified in his life. When he received the call his heart never stopped pounding deep in his chest and his whole being began to sweat. That was a week ago and he's still shaking. The thought of Mr. Salvatore knocking on his door to beat and maybe even kill his ass haunted him in his sleep and even though Raina told him that her father was in and would stay in the dark, it still spooked him a little.

What he needed was her in his arms and to apologize to Ms. Salvatore for being so irresponsible. He hated that Raina went through that without him being there, he knew that couldn't be easy but he's glad that it's over because he now learned from his mistake. He doesn't regret sleeping with Raina, it was the best experience that he's had in his life and no matter how much he wants to do it again, he won't because he doesn't want to go through such a scare again. He couldn't wait for this week to be over so he could finally see his girl and prayed that the rest of her trip will go better than it already has been.

* * *

><p>Stefan smiled down at his little girl trapped between his forearms and kissed her chubby cheek. He's never loved anyone or anything the way that he loves her and he just wishes that she would stay this small forever. She was growing up too fast, already trying to speak and regulating everything in the house. He hated that she was that spoiled but he had no one to blame but himself, she has him tightly wrapped around her little finger and she knows it. It probably has something to do with her looking so much like her mother that has him acting like a butler to this little one or maybe it's just simply because of the love or even both. Stefan smiles again as her arms reach up and touch both sides of his face and he moved his head to kiss her little hands then her slick lips.<p>

"Daddy loves you so, so much, you know that? I'll do anything for my little girl." She smiles at that so he decided to continue. "I'll make sure that you have the very best and grow up to be anything that you want and I'll support you no matter what," he says smiling rubbing their noses together and she giggles. "My little Raina."

He kisses her again and is so captivated by this small being that he doesn't see or hear Bonnie come in. She opens her mouth to speak then stops to smile at the sight. Raina laying on her back touching Stefan's face while he's looking down on her smiling that smile that she loves. Bonnie takes a picture then walks up to them this time gaining Stefan's attention.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey." Bonnie leans over to kiss him and pulls away smiling, "How was your afternoon?"

"Great, we just chilled here, missing you." Bonnie playfully frowned. "What about you, how did lunch go?"

She sighed then started to remove her coat, "It was good, I just missed you guys. I feel like I can't go anywhere without missing Rain so it makes my days semi-depressing."

"Well you're here now so come on and enjoy this lovin."

Bonnie chuckled and did as she was told joining her two favorite people on the bed. Stefan looked over at her then moved to hover above her with heat in his eyes. She laughed lightly when he wiggled his eyebrows then he bent his arms connecting their lips. Stefan had to stop himself from rolling over so that he could use his hands to feel her body mindful that Raina was on the bed as well.

"Mm," Stefan moaned pulling away then kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What d'you say when Raina's down we take a shower?"

Bonnie bit down on her lip at the thought. "I am feeling a little… dirty."

"Well I say let's be dirty together."

Bonnie smiled then nodded pulling him down again meeting their lips eagerly. Bonnie wrapped her leg around his waist then Raina started to cry. Stefan kissed her a little longer before pulling away and stood up grabbing Raina in his arms.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, your mother is just so-"

"Watch it."

"I was going to say beautiful. Your mother is just so beautiful, like you."

Bonnie smiled then got up herself. "Did you guys eat yet?"

"No, but I'll take a sandwich." He smiled at Bonnie when she rolled her eyes then slapped her ass as she walked out. He chuckled when she yelped and shortly followed her into the kitchen and sat on the stool at the island sitting Raina on the counter turning her to face Bonnie.

"I missed you, mommy," Stefan raised his voice moving her hands around, "where were you? I wanted my milk."

Bonnie laughed, "You're so stupid."

"Don't call daddy stupid, mommy. I love daddy. Daddy's a cool cat."

She laughed harder throwing her head back and Stefan smiled. "And where's my kissy? Daddy gets kisses but not me? That's just rude, just plain rude."

"Aw," Bonnie said still giggling some, "I'm sorry." She leaned in but Stefan her body to the side.

"I don't want your pity kiss." Stefan crossed her arms.

"Will my Raina forgive me?"

"Hm."

"Aw, come here," Bonnie grabbed Raina from Stefan's hands and lifted her in the air and wiggled her down then pressed a kiss to her lips. Stefan took out his phone taking multiple pictures and set the one that he liked the most as his background and screensaver.

"I love my girls." Stefan said walking up to them.

"We love you too, daddy."

Stefan smiled and kissed them both and wrapped them in his arms. "No matter what, promise me that we'll always be together."

"I promise."

Stefan looked deeply into her eyes and placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her once.

"Promise me."

"I promise." He answered immediately.

They shared another kiss and made Raina promise as well before they went back to their room completely forgetting about Stefan's sandwich.

* * *

><p>Bonnie surprised herself by putting everything that happened at the spa in the back of her mind and acting as if nothing happened, that everything that happened last week was simply out of her mind.<p>

Raina was asleep beside her passed out in the middle of the movie. They just got back from the spa and decided to watch a movie but she figured that she was too tired to focus. She was tired herself, after talking to Stefan and Damon telling them that they got back safely, Bonnie decided to lay down herself. She looked at her daughters sleeping face and started to doubt her mothering skills. After she confessed to Stefan that she wanted to sleep with Joe, Bonnie never brought it up again. She should've talked to her more about it but she didn't and she regrets her decision to do that. She knew that Stefan had handled it, but she should've talked to her more and maybe Raina would've opened up more. Sighing, she silently apologized to her daughter touching her youthful face and closed her eyes going to sleep herself.

Two hours later the girls found themselves in decent clothing in the kitchen fixing the last things they needed for dinner. They decided to have a double date and Bonnie was personally a little nervous since this would be the first official time that Raina would meet Damon and she just hoped that everything would go smoothly. The doorbell snapped her out her worrying and she quickly went to answer it.

"Hey, Joe, come on in."

The nervous boy smiled and nodded before walking in and when he heard the door shut, he turned to Ms. Salvatore. "I just want to thank you and also apologize. Thank you for not telling Mr. Salvatore and apologize for being so childish. I… I should've thought about the consequence of my or our actions and I just want to say that I'm sorry. I promise you that it will never happen again any time soon."

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you, Joe. That's very mature of you to apologize."

He nodded then walked back to the kitchen when the doorbell sounded. Bonnie let out a breath and turned to answer the four with a smile. That smile somewhat dropped when she opened the door to not only see Damon pulling up in the driveway but Stefan standing in front of her.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" She asked with a smile watching Damon from the corner of her eye.

"I decided to drop by but I see you have a guest."

"Thank you for-"

"So I'll be quick."

"Wha- Stefan." She watched him walk into her house heading towards the kitchen where he heard conversation. Rolling her eyes she turned and faced Damon and put on her best smile and kissed him.

"I see Stefan's here."

"He wasn't invited, he just showed up to see Raina."

Damon let out a breath then stepped into her home walking back to the kitchen. Bonnie closed the door and shortly followed behind him seeing Stefan and Damon shaking hands.

"Well, Bon, if I'd known you were having a date night, I would've invited Avery."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "I thought you guys were just friends." She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth seeing the suspicious looks on everyone's faces except for Stefan. It came out to sound as if she was jealous and not just checking up on a fact.

"We are, but still."

"Maybe next time."

Stefan smiled as she turned to walk out. "Well I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you guys around."

Six sets of eyes watched as he left the kitchen and Stefan smiles noticing he's the center of attention especially to Damon. He smiled even more seeing the angry look on Bonnie's face and held up his hands in peace when she opened the door but was caught off guard when she stepped outside with him.

"Why do you insist on pissing Damon off?" Bonnie started as soon as the door shut.

"I don't insist on anything."

"Then why couldn't you just leave when you saw him coming?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to see Raina… and you." He watched her face and noticed a smile that left as soon as it came. He was glad, the last thing that he wanted was her to be angry at him. "I'll see you soon."

Bonnie only nodded and watched as he turned his back to her up until he disappeared behind the corner in his car. She let out a breath then walked back inside.

:::

Raina studied Damon then her mother. They looked happy and he was making her smile, but she still seemed a little off. Damon not knowing her all too long hadn't noticed it, but she did. It was her father, she thought, she was jealous from the whole Avery comment and she's shouldn't have, but she inwardly smiled. If her mother was jealous that means that there's still feelings there which also means that getting her parents together again will be a little easier than she thought.

For one thing she knew that getting her father was the easiest part and her mother the hardest, but now after this, she thought that she had a chance and would make her next move while they're on the cruise.

:::

The only question running through his mind was why he was here. Through Avery he made a couple (male) friends and since he had no plans he ended up in a strip club with them. Alex, one if the friends he made, was celebrating his birthday and he decided to celebrate too and join the party. Little did he know a strip club was in their plans.

He looked up when a pair of feet entered his vision and he thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw Bonnie. He touched her soft, brown skin and it had to be her because no one could make his whole being spark like Bonnie did when he touched them.

"So you weren't kidding about the whole pole dancing thing after all, huh?"

She shrugged. "I needed a little extra."

"Then why didn't you ask me?"

"Aren't you glad I didn't?" He held his breath as she moved to straddle his lap placing her hands on his shoulders. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here with some friends."

"Then why are you sitting alone?"

"Aren't you glad I am?"

She shrugged, "I would've came up to you either way." His hands moved to her back drawing shapes with his fingers. "I meant what I said, Stefan. I can't shake you. When you came over the other day I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to so bad and I'm surprised that I stopped myself from doing so." He closed his eyes briefly when her hands moved into his hair. "I dumped Damon. I want to be with you and I hope that you want to be with me."

"I never wanted anything more."

She smiled and closed her eyes feeling Stefan's lips on hers. He pulled her in close. "Have my babies."

She chuckled. "I already have."

"Babies—plural."

"How many do you want?"

"I say we have at least three more."

"Three?" Stefan nodded. "Well I say we get started."

Stefan wasted no time by lifting her in his arms carrying her out the club.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

_She_ couldn't believe that her little girl was growing up so fast. Too fast. She was officially one years old today and after putting her in her birthday dress, Bonnie lifted her in her arms and took her into the kitchen.

"Daddy should be home from work very soon, okay?"

"Dada."

"Yeah, dada," Bonnie smiled, "he should be here any second." She tickled her some smiling when Raina laughed.

Bonnie gasped hearing the door unlock and soon Stefan walked in with a cake in his hand.

"Dada!"

"Hey, baby girl!" Stefan sat the cake down down and lifted her from Bonnie's arms. "Happy birthday, Raina." He kissed her repeatedly. "I can't believe my little girl is growing up so fast."

"I know, I hate it."

Stefan smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Me too." He kissed her again. "I still feel kind of bad for not inviting everyone."

"It's not like everyone was free anyways, besides, we're having a party for her this weekend so it'll be like this never happened."

Stefan nodded and kissed her again before handing her Raina while he walked into their room to change out of his clothes. Bonnie sat her down on the floor then watched her for a little before opening the cake. It was vanilla with white frosting decorated with pink balloons and flowers and in black frosting it wished her a happy birthday. She smiled then moved to the drawer to pick out the candles and froze when she saw a box. It wasn't just any box, but a ring box and her heart started to beat faster wondering what was inside. Before she did something that she would regret, Bonnie closed the drawer and looked in the cabinet for the lighter to light the lone white candle.

Chewing in her lip, Bonnie turned back to the drawer tapping her foot on the floor then moved towards it as Stefan walked in asking her if she was ready causing her to jump.

He lightly laughed some. "I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, I was just focusing on something else and then you just startled me a little."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, you know, just how time flies and you never know what life may bring."

He processes her words then nods moving up to her and pressing a kiss to her lips. He took the cake out of the box as Bonnie went to grab Raina and they started singing. Raina smiled at her parents for their attention was on her and her only and when they clapped when the song was over, she joined them. Stefan and Bonnie smiled and cheered and started to cut the cake. Stefan cut a small slice and they sat Raina in her high chair and watched her eat it. She seemed to like it but was a bit sloppy with it which they figured she would be. They shared a kiss then went over to clean off Raina's face.

"Speaking of not knowing what life might bring, I want to ask you something."

Bonnie tried to hide her excitement as he moved over to the drawer where she saw the ring box. "What is it?"

"Well," Stefan said holding the box in his hand. Bonnie stopped herself from bouncing on her heels as he opened the box. "Will you move in with me?" Stefan turned the box to face her and what she saw instead of a ring was a key.

"What do you mean?"

"I bought us a house. I got a bonus and I found this great place. It's just a few minutes away from your parents and it's great on size. I want you to move in with me."

She tried to stop her disappointment from showing because he delivered great news and she should've been jumping around happy to finally move out of this small place so that's what she did. Stefan held her close and tight and smiled glad that she wasn't upset because he bought a house without talking to her first.

He didn't leave her completely in the dark, he's drove past the place a few times and pointed out that it was for sale and asked her what she thought about it. He didn't get a negative or positive response simply because she figured that they couldn't afford it so there was no need for her to pay it any mind.

Bonnie pulled away to look at his face the kissed him and he smiled and kissed her back. "When can I see it?"

"Soon. I have to sign a few more things but it's ours. I got a good deal on it too, I think it'll be perfect for us and hopefully a few more of us in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want more. I want to have a family and, yes, us three are a family, but I don't want it to just be three, I want it to be five or six. I know that we're still young but I love you and I know that we'll be together until our last breath and I want to start a life with you—a new life." They stared into each others eyes and Stefan returned her feet to the ground then got down on one knee. Bonnie's heart sped up and tears filled her eyes as he pulled another box from his back pocket and she covered her mouth with his hands. "Bonnie Bennett, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

He smiled then opened the box pulling the ring out to place it on her finger. Bonnie looked at it for a beat then jumped in his arms again. She couldn't believe that her life was turning out as she planned, maybe not in the correct order, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she would be spending the rest of her life with this man and that's all she truly ever wanted.

* * *

><p>Raina smiled climbing into the back seat as her mother got into the front. She was so excited to go on a cruise and initially she wanted it to be a Disney cruise, but she figured that the Bahamas was more romantic and classy. There wouldn't be a bunch of kids running around everywhere and she figured that the romantic mood would get her parents in the mood.<p>

Something was different, she noticed and she wondered if they were already in the mood or just her father was.

She noticed that at every light they were stopped at, he would look over to his right and just stare at her mother. He looked as if he was mesmerized and only the sound of the car honking behind him would tell him that the light turned green and he would return his eyes back up front and drive.

Her mother never noticed his staring for she was deep in a book but after the fourth honking of a car, she looked up at him.

"Why are cars honking at you?"

If this was any other time, Raina knew that he would respond with something sassy like "because I'm so hot" or "because they want me to flash them" but she heard none if that, he just shrugged.

Raina narrowed her eyes as did her mother but instead of continuing to stare like she did, she went back to reading.

Maybe thirty minutes later they were at their location and before getting out he looked over at her again and this time she noticed. Raina's heart stopped in her chest just watching the two and she felt like she was about to go into cardiac arrest when she watched her father lean in but instead of kissing her like she had hoped, he whispered something in her ear. It was a message of some sort she figured because it was a long whisper and she would kill to figure out what he had said. As he pulled away he stayed close—a little too close—and looked deeper into her eyes and when she nodded once, he smiled slightly then moved further back opening the door.

She figured that they forgot that she was even there because when she spoke to ask them about the car, they jumped like they just got caught doing something bad.

"What?"

"Are we just going to leave the car here?" She repeated stopping her smile.

"No, your grandpa and grandma are going to take it back to our place and drive it back here the day we come back so it won't get stolen." Her father answered.

She nodded then grabbed her bag walking in front so she could smile widely.

:::

Bonnie let out a breath watching the ocean a few before sitting on a beach chair and letting the sun kiss her skin. She knew that this was supposed to be a family vacation, but she figured that a few minutes alone would hurt anybody. She's tried calling Damon multiple times but they decided that it was best if they just catch up in person since finding service on a boat in the middle of the ocean was a pain in the ass.

They've been on this cruise for close to a week and they've spent every moment together, they've took pictures, went scuba diving and swam with the exotic creatures in the Bahama sea. They even had a sleepover- all three of them in Stefan's bed and she loved it. She was reminded of what being apart of a family felt like and she could tell that Raina enjoyed it too.

So she thought that a little time alone wouldn't hurt but her plans failed when she felt someone walk in front of her and block the sun providing her with unwanted shade. Bonnie lifted the shades from her face and saw Stefan and Raina.

"This is a _family_ vacation, we do things together."

"Well pull up a chair."

Stefan and Raina exchanged looks then moved to either sides of Bonnie then took her arms and pulled her to her feet. Bonnie squealed when she was lifted in the air by Stefan when she tried to sit back down and was placed on her feet again.

"Listen, they're having this family talent show on the boat and we wanted to enter."

"And what exactly would our talent be?"

"Raina can sing and I know you can too."

"And what would you do?"

"I'll be y'all's biggest supporter… and guitarist."

"Since when do you play the guitar?" She giggled some.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He shrugged and she chuckled.

Raina smiled then cleared her throat and gained her parents attention. "Lets get started, the show is tonight." She turned to leave.

Stefan watched her then looked back at Bonnie offering her a smile moving his hands off her waist and followed after his daughter. Bonnie took a deep breath then let it out before following after them.

:::

He couldn't believe that he was actually nervous. It was a stupid talent show and it had his palms sweat and found himself constantly wiping his hands against his jeans.

The talent so far was great only a few were unique and did dance routines and gymnastics, but mostly they sang. They were good but he knew that Bonnie and Raina were better.

He had to focus on his strumming so he played the cords in his mind knowing that if he messed up, their whole performance would be somewhat ruined. They decided to go accupella and though their voices were the important key, they still needed him to follow through.

"Our next contestants are a very beautiful and talented family, everyone put your hands together for the Salvatore's!"

The audience clapped and they walked out smiling at everyone. They exchanged looks and once the clapped subsided, Stefan started playing then Raina started the first note then Bonnie soon followed.

_I got my eyes on you_  
><em>You're everything that I see<em>  
><em>I want your high love and emotion endlessly<em>  
><em>I can't get over you<em>  
><em>You left your mark on me<em>  
><em>I want your high love and emotion endlessly<em>

Stefan looked looked over at his girls then to the audience loving their expressions. They rehearsed and he thought that they sounded good together her, but now, he guess, since it's the actual thing that they actually gave it 100% and they sounded great.

Before he knew it, the song was over and they got a louder response then what they had when they first came out. They smiled and held hands taking a bow then walked off. They came together in a group hug all excited about their performance and personally they didn't care if they won or lost, they were proud that they even accomplished something so great on a short notice, especially Stefan.

"We should start a band."

Stefan and Bonnie laughed and shortly they all returned to the stage when the last act was completed. They all held hands and grew wide smiles and hugged when they were announced second place and received a small trophy.

To celebrate they excellent performance, Stefan treated them with a fancy dinner. Usually they wouldn't go out to the restaurants and just enjoy something casual, but they got dressed up and headed to one of the late night restaurants in the boat.

He complimented the girls on their dresses saying that they both looked beautiful and he meant it.

"I want to see you two kiss."

Stefan and Bonnie stopped their conversation and looked at their daughter. Dinner was going great, they discussed various topics and sipped some wine and offered Raina a sip that she accepted this time and decided that it had an OK taste.

The parents were in the middle of a discussion that Raina wasn't paying much attention to but instead she was focusing in her parents. She noticed that every time her mother smiled, no matter how short or weak of a smile it was, her father would smile back. He's not much of a smiler and she, most of the times, would have to force him to smile a little in most photos and just in general when she thought his face was a little too serious for too long. When it came to her mother however, it was like smiling was part if his every day routine, like she had the magic smile.

That's when she asked them the question. Honestly she didn't mean to ask it aloud, but she wanted to see it for herself. If anything was going to get them back together, all it had to take was a simple kiss.

"What?"

"I want to see you two kiss. Come on, I haven't seen you two kiss in ages."

"Ray-"

"Just once. What's the worst that could happen?"

Stefan wasn't sure if her wanted to thank her for this opportunity or look at her like she was crazy. He turned to Bonnie and soon she looked at him and in one drift movement he moved his hand to the side of her face and kissed her once.

"I mean kiss like you actually mean it." Raina said unimpressed.

Bonnie let out a breath and pulled Stefan in and kissed him like she did mean it. It felt like she hadn't kissed him years and she almost forgot how sweet his lips tasted.

Raina smiled and discreetly took a photo of them so captivated in their lip lock. She doesn't know how long it lasted before they pulled away and stared into each others eyes catching their breaths.

Raina pretended to yawn, "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Bonnie said when she found her voice only to turn and find that Raina had already disappeared.

"Man I miss your lips." He ran his thumb across them.

"Kiss me again." Stefan complied and pulled her in close wrapping his arms protectively around her.

Later, he paid for the bill and they held hands until they ended up in front of his room. He turned to face her and they stayed staring and Stefan's hands reached her face again and met their lips reaching back to open his door and walked them inside.

His back hit the bed and his lovesick eyes watched his love pull the dress over her body and watched her eyes as she leaned down to kiss his neck, chin then lips.

He switched their positions so he could remove any other barrier hiding her from him and admired her body kissing every inch of her. Bonnie's eyes gently closed reveling in the feel of his lips and frowned feeling them lift off her skin. She opened her eyes to see him removing his shirt, shoes and pants then hover over her again kissing her lips then moving down to press his mouth on her inner thigh before working his tongue in her folds.

Bonnie bit down on her lip and spread her legs wider stopping herself from calling out his name. When she filled his mouth, Stefan worked his way up placing messy kisses on her neck and slid in her when their lips met. She moaned in his mouth as he started his pumping. He kept it slow no matter what she asked, her tight walls made him want to go on forever and he knew that she preferred it this way too. She pulled him in deeper, spread her legs wider squeezing his ass in her hands and her staggered breath on his ear caused his eyes to rool to the back of his head.

When she let his name slip in nothing but a whisper, he pulled out and moved her to straddle his lap. He watched her in amazement, her beautiful face and her hair sloppily spilled over her shoulders. He moaned watching her cup herself and ghosted his hands along her body resting on her hips and he started to feel himself build up.

He moved her to her back again and met their lips smiling at how perfectly they worked together.

"Baby," Bonnie smiled hearing his low groan as she reached between his legs and cupped his balls in her hand. Everything he was doing felt good—a little too good—and she wanted to make sure that he was enjoying himself just as she was. Her mouth opened wide as he changed his pace just a bit and pulled his head down closer to her neck as he kissed her.

She wanted to postpone it, but she couldn't and came saying his name. His thrusting only continued for seconds after, before he filled her with his seed and pulled out of her to roll on his back bringing her with him so she was resting on him.

"I had a dream about you." Stefan said still breathing heavily. "A very vivid dream, I thought it was real."

Bonnie snuggled into him, "What about?"

"I was at the strip club with some friends but I somehow ended up sitting alone then you came up to me and we started talking. You told me," he let out a breath, "you told me that you dumped Damon and you wanted me back. We agreed on having three more kids and then I woke up. I thought it was real, Bon, I don't think I've ever woke up smiling but when I realized it wasn't, I just didn't know what to do… Bon?"

He took her steady breathing pattern as a sign that she was asleep and part of him was glad that she was because he always meant to keep that to himself but the other part of him couldn't help but feel disappointed because he hoped that maybe it would give her an idea. "Good night, Bon."

Stefan moved them under the covers after putting his button down on her knowing that she was a hard sleeper after sex. He wrapped her in his arms and told her that he loves her and he didn't care how bad it was, he meant it.

:::

Bonnie woke up with a smile and snuggled closer into his body. She searched for his hand and intertwined their fingers smiling wider when he gave it a squeeze. He was still sleep, she knew, it was just his instincts.

She moved his hand up to her lips and kissed it before placing it back around her waist. She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck having her barely covered breasts and his bare chest met.

He stirred some. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Stefan smiled and opened his eyes one at a time thankful that she was actually there. "You know the last time we slept together, not sex but just sleep, I kept my eyes closed." Stefan confessed running his hands along her body. "I was scared that if I opened my eyes that you would just…vanish and I'd be left alone." He stopped with his hand on her stomach.

"I wouldn't leave you. I know that that can be hard to believe, but I wouldn't. If I were to feel myself slipping away," she ran her hand up his hair, "I would fight it."

Stefan stared into her eyes and kissed her once, twice, then ten times. "I believe you. All these moments with us no matter how little intimate, I know you will fight. If I'd know, back then, that we would be like this now, I should've been the one who fought. People say that everything happens for a reason so I'm trying to find that."

"I think I already found it. We were seriously in the most craziest of love and we had no idea who we were without each other. Believe it or not, I used to cry myself asleep a lot after the divorce and even before that when I moved out because I was so lost. The first few years we spent apart, I was lost, had no idea what the hell I was doing or where I was going simply because you weren't there. I know I acted like I wasn't affected, but I was. But it got better and I'm not in love with you and you only, I'm in love with myself. I found myself, I know who Bonnie Bennett is and personally I think she's pretty damn awesome." They both smiled. "And honestly let's face, we're closer now. Being married we told each other a lot but now we tell each other everything and we don't care how harsh it may sound because we're friends and that's what friends do. We have stronger relationships with Raina too and I think that's great, you know."

"Yeah," Stefan let out a breath as she rested her head on his chest, "it just sucks that we had to split. I want you to know that I never cheated on you. There were girls that wanted me to cheat, yes, and I was too much of a young fool to stop being polite to them and just tell them off. I could've done more to stop it, but I didn't and I'm sorry."

He felt her tears in his chest and pulled her in tightly. He could've snapped her into two with his hold but she's used to it. "Honestly I never thought that you cheated." She confessed. "I just figured that my dad did it to my mother so what's to say you wouldn't. You were staying late and I just figured that you had somebody else on the side so I questioned you on it. I believed you when you denied it the first time then I got mad at myself for being so naïve so I started to argue with you over stupid shit thinking that maybe in the mist of all your anger you'll confess, but you never did.

"I was miserable, Stefan. I was happy being with you, I just wasn't happy with myself. I would cry so much, I would drink and…smoke. I was unhappy with myself fighting with you the way I did and I kept thinking those unhappy thoughts and I pinned it on you so I called up the lawyer and when he told me that you received the papers, I moved out.

"I'm sorry that I kept Raina from you. I regret doing that, that was probably the most selfish thing that I have done. I needed her because she made me happy but I never thought about your happiness. Your endless calls for months, Stefan, I'm so sorry." She sniffed in. "I'm so sorry."

Stefan sat up with tears running down his own face and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder and neck repeatedly. "Please forgive me, Stefan. Never once had I asked for it and you've been nothing but the best man I have ever known."

"I forgive you." He pulled away from the hug to look in her eyes. "I forgive you." She nodded and he moved his hands to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you." She said then rid his face of tears.

They stayed staring an soon their lips met with force and Bonnie pulled on his hair and lifted herself up sliding on him and shortly started rocking her hips. Stefan's hands moved to her hips with his lips still on hers pulling her closer every rock forward. They stayed this way until it was over and Bonnie collapsed on his chest calming her breathing.

"Do you think we made a baby?"

Bonnie let out a few more breaths before she answered, "I hope we did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BIG plot twistS coming up next chapter! Tell me what you think they are (or at least on of them) in the reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie felt sick and no it wasn't because she was pregnant, she checked, but because she got her hopes up and her hopes ended up letting her down as usual.

After Stefan and hers intimate night and morning together, they found themselves touching a lot more and holding hands when Raina wasn't looking and more so Stefan would steal kisses often times to her lips but he'd also settled for her neck and shoulder when it wasn't covered by the fabric of her shirt. They spent the rest of their nights on the cruise together by just talking and sleeping and even joked about the kid that could potentially be growing inside her and how much their lives would change and hopefully for the better.

When they landed in Mystic Falls, Stefan was with her when she took the test and they both acted as of it was okay that she wasn't carrying another Salvatore, when on the inside they were hurt.

He invited her out to dinner a few times and she was hoping that he would ask the question that she so wanted to hear, but instead she heard something that felt worse than not being pregnant.

_I'm going to ask Jay to marry me and I want your permission_.

Jay? When the hell did she come back? And what the fuck you mean you want to ask her to marry you? What about me? What about that night and morning, what about wanting me to be pregnant with your child? What about that? Was that all just a game, just a silly trick and _again_ I was too naïve to see it? Do you realize how much you're hurting me? _Of course you have my permission. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. She makes you happy, right?_ He smiled and nodded and she was saved from crying right in front of him when her phone rung.

She thanks God that it was Elena and not Damon because she couldn't hold in her tears. After dinner was over, Caroline and Elena were already over at her house and she was thankful that it was Stefan's week to care for Raina because she didn't want her little girl to see her so broken. She remembers watching her mother cry day in and out and how much that killed her inside.

Her friends wrapped her in their arms as she let out her pain and frustration through her tears so much to the point where she could barely breathe. They managed to calm her down and that only put her into a deep sleep but they monitored her throughout the night just in case. That was weeks ago and though she feels somewhat better, it still haunts her.

She let out a breath turning to her side and her eyes landed on Damon. He knew something was wrong but she wouldn't tell him what it was and after begging her to share something, he gave up noticing that he was making everything worse.

Bonnie reached her hand out touching his and she smiled when he did.

"Good morning." He said moving on closer to kiss her.

"Good morning." They kissed again.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, "You're the only good man that I know." A tear existed each eye. "I don't deserve you, Damon. I'm such a horrible person with countless, countless flaws and you're you. I think we should-"

"No. Hell no, you do not get to break up with me. Not like this. I love you. I don't care what happened on the cruise, I don't care what happened behind my back, I love you. And throughout it all, you always ended up beside me so I know that you love me too."

"It's over. I promise, whatever he and I had is now over and I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you, Damon. I was just confused but now I'm not anymore. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to see what I see now, I was blinded by him but now he's no longer my sun, he's more like a star. He's still shines but he doesn't light up my whole being anymore. I want you to be my sun. I want you to blind me, and you do. Thinking with a clear head and heart, you do. I was told once that I could still love him and that I just had to make room in my heart for you, but you're so close to filling it all.

"When I see you, I don't see hurt or pain I see love and hope. I'm sorry for being the person that I was but I hope you can love the person that I am now. Yours."

He smiled then kissed her. "And here I thought I was the one that was about to give the big speech."

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie, I can accept the fact that he will always be in your life and at first I let it bother me but then I stopped and realized that I couldn't do anything about that so I stopped worrying and looking at him as a threat because it really doesn't matter what I do or feel, he's always going to be there. He wasn't but sun, but he was my moon and I know it's weird but I let him get to me, even when the sun would shine, and you're my sun, Bonnie, he would always be in the background hiding in the mist of the clouds, but still very much there. He made himself known at night because every time I was around him, I would just get so angry and dark and I let him play with my emotions like that. I shouldn't have let that happen but I did. Then I realized that it doesn't have to he this way, that he doesn't have to bother me anymore and he doesn't. I'm going to focus on only you and Raina and I want you two girls to be in my life until I die. I love you and I am willing to forgive and forget, if you'll have me. I just want to ask you one question." He spoke getting up and walking to her side of the bed. "Bonnie Bennett, will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth as tears ran down her face as he opened the box and she didn't even know where he stored it. "Yes. Absolutely, yes."

Damon smiled feeling a weight lift off his shoulder as he took the ring out if the box and just before he slid it on her finger, she pulled her hand back. "Wait. I'm not sure how weird this may sound, but I want to talk to Raina first. You will be her stepdad so she will be affected by this too. I hope that's okay."

"It's more than okay, I understand." They stood then kissed. "I need to head home to change for work, but the next time I see ya, if I see the ring on your finger, I'll be the happiest man alive." Bonnie smiled and kissed him a few times before letting him go.

Bonnie looked back at the ring in the box admiring it for a while before she went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>They say that if something isn't broke, don't fix it and she's never really believed that until she got married.<p>

The ceremony was beautiful and a day to remember for the rest of her life but then years later it was a day that she wanted to forget.

Her husband was cheating on her and Bonnie knew exactly who it was. Sheryl Gettysburg, the blonde bitch with the office right next to his. She went to visit him a week ago and caught them in his office laughing at something. Sheryl's hand was on his shoulder then moved down to chest and despite the fact that he quickly stood up and moved somewhere else in his office, she didn't like what she saw. Bonnie figured that he saw her from the corner of his eye and moved away so she wouldn't catch him cheating and she left in a raging fit. That day when he came home (two hours late) she questioned him on it. She told him what she saw and watched his face turn guilty but then he shook it away and denied it.

**S**: I only have feelings- I only have eyes for you and only you. I promise you that nothing is going on between her and I-

**B**: What about those other girls, Stefan. I see the way they look at you and how you smile back, I'm not blind, I'm not stupid.

**S**: Bonnie, I promise- I fucking swear on my damn life that I'm not cheating. I never thought about cheating and I don't plan to cheat. You. Are. My. Wife. We made vows that I intend to keep- that I am going to keep. Please, please trust me. I'll quit if you want me to, I just need you to trust me.

**B**: I don't want you to quit, Stefan.

Was that that she managed to say before she broke down. He held her close in his arms and rubbed her back with his hand shushing her letting her know that he loves her and apologizing for no reason at all but he figured that an apology is what she needed to hear.

Seeing the hurt and pain in her eyes could've killed him, she's never looked at him like that before and he doesn't want it to happen again.

**S**: Bonnie, I love you and only you. I'll do anything to show you that, just tell me what I can do. I'll quit, I swear I'll do it if it'll make everything better. I swear. I'll get your name tattooed on my fucking face if that's what you want.

She chuckled at that and sniffed in. Stefan pulled away from the hug and rid her face of her tears and kissed her then rested their foreheads together.

**S**: Just say the word and I'll do it.

**B**: I'm sorry. I trust you. I believe you.

He held her close and let out a breath feeling her arms go around him for the first time since the argument. She whispered that she loves him and he told her so back. Raina came running in their room after waking up from her nap and Stefan took her in his arms then kissed her asking her how she was before turning to leave when she told him that she was hungry.

That fight played in her mind for weeks until she realized that she let him off too easy. Anyone could promise and swear that they'll do something but if they actually did it then that was a deceleration of love. She should've told him to quit and find another job and see what his response would've been. If he would've made some excuse she knew that he was lying but if he agreed and quit she would've asked his boss to give him his job back.

That option was out of the question now since she told him that she believes him and trusts him and if she asked him to quit now, he would question her belief and trust in him.

Her next tactic wasn't the best, but if she wanted to get a confession out of him, she knew that through his anger he would've told her.

She would pick fights with him and only once had he really yelled at her. They were arguing about something silly and he said that he needed some air and she yelled after him, _That's right, run back to your little mistress!_ He stopped in front of the door and turned walking up to her. Bonnie thought that she was going to get what she wanted, she was finally about to get a confession.

"Dammit, Bonnie! Is this what all this arguing is about, you still after everything think I'm cheating on you? I'm not! Christ just tell me what the fuck I can do to get it through your head, tell me! What the fuck can I do?!" He looked into her eyes. "You know what," he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number then held it up to his ear staring at her right in the eyes. "Hi, Yelda, this is Stefan. I want you to do a favor for me, can you fire Sheryl Gettysburg, matter of fact fire any woman that works for me, that isn't you, you trust Yelda don't you, Bon? And hire males, I want it to be a males office. I want it to be so fucking male dominate that a women feels uncomfortable setting a fucking toe on the floor, do you understand." He ends the call before he heard a response. "Here, delete all the women's names you see on my phone, I don't give a single fuck about any of them. Here, take it!"

"I'm leaving you."

"The fuck you are."

"Yes, I am now move out of my way." She stepped to the side but he followed her step. "Stefan, move." She gasped when he pushed her against the wall and attacked her lips.

She kissed him back but then he had to move her hands above her head when she tried to push him off. She couldn't stop the moan from escaping and shortly he lifted her legs around his waist walking them back into their room. He took no mercy on her, none what so ever.

* * *

><p>Stefan pulled her body in close and kissed her nose then lips. He never realized how much he missed her until she was in his arms again. He never thought that Jay would enter his life again, he always thought that they broke up to open the window for Bonnie and him and it was like that, that is until Damon payed him a visit. He remembers the day like it was yesterday when Yelda told him that a Damon was looking for him. He was surprised and gave him permission to come in and sit in the chair across from him.<p>

_I'm going to ask Bonnie to marry me. I wanted to tell you man to man and I guess seek for your blessing. You can give it to me or not, it won't change my mind, but I'm sure that Bonnie'll appreciate it._

Stefan opened his mouth then closed it.

Things were going great between him and Bonnie and he was going to ask her to take him back and start on expanding their family. Honestly he thought that she dumped Damon the second that they got back but he was wrong.

_Do you make her happy, Damon?_

That was the most important question that he would ask of him. He's seen and been with an unhappy Bonnie and it's something that he doesn't want to see again.

When he answered positive, Stefan wanted to tell him to fuck himself because she's his girl, but what he told Raina back when they were at their aquarium lodged in his brain. Love is putting your partners happiness before yours, he said and if Bonnie is happy with the man sitting across from him then who is he to rob that of her? _Okay. You have my blessing or whatever. Just…just keep her that way; happy._ Damon nodded then stood up to leave.

Stefan watched him close the door and he could've cried if he felt like it.

Just a day later, he was shopping for Raina's favorite foods and snacks when he ran into Jay. They both stopped pushing their carts and just stared wondering if they were really seeing what they were seeing. He immediately asked her to lunch and she accepted. They finished their shopping together in silence and didn't exchange a word until they were sitting across from each other at a table outside with food in front of them.

**S**: You're back.

**J**: Not really I was just visiting my parents and some loved ones that I missed.

**S**: Was I part of your trip?

**J**: I don't know. I thought about it but I wasn't sure. How are things with Raina and Bonnie?

**S**: Good. Really good. Bonnie is possibly getting married soon and Raina is great.

**J**: That bothers you. Her getting married?

**S**: It did but she seems happy with him so that's all I could ask for. How are things with you?

**J**: Good. I-

**S**: Are you seeing someone else?

**J**: …No.

**S**: I miss you, Jay.

**J**: Stefan-

S: Marry me.

**J**: Wha-

**S**: Walk down the aisle dressed in white, exchange vows with me, be the mother of more of my offspring, be with me until the end. Marry me. Marry. Me.

**J**: Okay. Yes.

Stefan stood and lifted her in his arms spinning her around before he kissed her. He misses her lips and enjoys the feel of their tongues together and pulls her in tight. He pulls away to tell her that he'll get her a ring tomorrow then connects their lips again. He remembers that they're in a public place so he frees her and confesses his love to her and kisses her once more.

Jay stirs in his arms and soon her blue eyes meet his greyish-greens and they smile. He kisses her and moved her hair behind her ears and kisses her again.

"I love you."

"I love you."

He reaches for her hand and kisses the ring that's on her finger. She smiles. "I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I can't wait to make you my husband. Ever since we first got together, I wanted to marry you. I hoped it would be you."

"I should confess something to you, Jay."

"I don't want to hear it." She said shaking her head. "What's in the past is in the past and I want to focus on us now. I know there's secrets but I don't care. I forgive you for them. I just want it from now on to be Raina, you, and me. Don't get me wrong, I know that Bonnie will always be apart of our lives, but on a personal level, I want it to just be us three and hopefully more in the future."

"I want that too."

Jay smiled and connected their lips again and rested her head on his chest letting out a breath of happiness.

:::

Raina frowned. Her plan to get her parents back together failed. It worked while they were on the cruise and a little after that, but then one day she walked into her home to see her father and Jay making out in the kitchen. She quickly walked out the house and stood with her back against the door breathing heavily. Since when in the hell did she come back? Taking deep breath, she walked back in the house and purposefully made noise hoping that it'll be enough to break the two up and thankfully it was. When she walked in the kitchen she only saw her dad and wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Where did Jay go?

"Hey, babe, how did studying go?"

"It um, it went great."

"Good because I have a surprise."

Oh, they're making their relationship a surprise. "Is it an A in French?"

He chuckled. "No it's more humane."

Is he really having me guess? "Is it a kitty?"

"Nope, it's Jay."

Raina jumped a little seeing her pop up from behind the counter. She made her eyes wide and put on a smile.

"There's one more surprise."

"Is it a puppy?"

"No, we're getting married."

Her mouth dropped and her eyes actually widened in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, aren't you happy?"

She stopped herself from looking at her dad like he was a crazy person. "I'm… thrilled. Congratulations, guys."

They smiled and walked over to hug her. She suddenly felt like crying thinking of her mother and accidentally let a few tears slip and the happy couple thought the tears were of happiness and she didn't tell them different.

Now a week later, Raina walks into her mother's room and spots a black felt box and opens it spotting a diamond ring. Her mother exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her then stops when their eyes meet.

"Mom, what's this?"

"I was just going to talk to you about that when I got out the shower."

Raina watched her walk over to the bed and sit at the end of it. She stood there for a second before joining her mother and waited for her to speak.

:::

Damon stood up as Bonnie entered his office and felt depressed when he saw her holding the ring box in her hand. He knew he should've been more involved with Raina but it felt like he couldn't go a day seeing Raina without Stefan being there first and she knew that the little girl favored her father (who wouldn't) and figured that he'd back off and talk to her when her dad wasn't heavily on her heart. That chance however never came before he asked her mother this question and now she's rejecting him permission to marry her mother.

"Ask me again."

Damon looked down at her out stretched hand and grabbed the box. He slowly got down on one knee and looked into her eyes as best he could. "Bonnie Bennett, will you marry me?"

She let out a breath then smiled. "Yes. Absolutely yes."

He jumped up and spun her in his arms like he just hit the lottery. He returned her feet to the ground and kissed her repeatedly setting her on his desk.

"I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I can't wait to be your wife."

Damon smiled and kisses her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They spend the next hour talking mainly about the wedding before Bonnie decides to leave so he could get back to work. She was walking to her car when she heard her name being called and almost dropped her keys at the sound of his voice. She turned not having seen him in what felt like months but it was simply only a week ago. It was short lived she smiled, and as soon as Raina came down the stairs, she was in the car driving home.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How did everything go, did Jay say yes?"

"Did you?"

"What?"

"Shit, I hope I didn't ruin anything."

"No, you didn't, I was just curious on how you knew. Did Raina tell you?"

He shook his head and stepped closer to her, "No, actually Damon did. I know," he said seeing her narrow her eyes, "I was surprised too but he came by and asked for my blessing. Talk about weird but I asked him if he made you happy and when he said that he did, I have him my OK. He does make you happy, right?"

"Yeah… When was this?"

Stefan thought, "Maybe two weeks ago?"

Bonnie nodded and wanted to ask him a question but decided against it. "Well I said yes. It looks like I'll be getting married soon, I guess."

"Looks like we'll both be married soon, I guess."

Bonnie chuckled and he smiled. They walked up to each other and closed the space between them coming together in a hug letting out breaths.

"I'll see you around?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled again then turned to unlock her door. Stefan watched her drive off safely before he entered the building to drop off a package.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Were you guys shocked?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is one big flashback! I'm almost finished with this story and since the flashbacks are an important key to this fic, I decided to do a chapter like this. Just a warning it's NOT all sunshine, lollipops and rainbows... There's two important things that I want you guys to notice, the first (and most important) thing is the whole cause of their issues and the second—which is important but a little less than the first—is spread throughout the chapter (I'll give you a hint, it's something that Bonnie tells Stefan).**

**P.S.: This picks right up from the last chapter's flashback. Just in case you forgot what happened I'll fill you in: Bonnie accused Stefan of cheating and he denied it. Bonnie still doesn't fully believe in him so she picks fights with him about silly things and tells him to go back to his mistress when he told here that he needed some air. That's when Stefan realized that all this fighting was about her still not believing him. As a result, he fires all the women that work for him besides his receptionist since he's known her a long time. Bonnie after that tells him that she's leaving him but he distracts her thoughts for a while with rough sex...**

* * *

><p>Bonnie rolled on her back breathing heavily trying to calm her heart. Her whole body was sore and yet she wanted more, she wanted so much more. Never had they been that rough with sex and she had to admit that she liked it. They did it in positions that they never tried before and the only word that she could describe it was; damn.<p>

She looked over at him and saw that he was asleep. She was feeling tired herself but before she let the pull take her under, Bonnie grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand.

Distracting her with sex was a good idea but not good enough. She got through his password easily (Raina's birth year) and looked through his messages. To her surprise there was no messages from Sheryl, but there was a Jasmine. Their conversations were mainly work related but she did notice that they made a dinner plans and thinking back they matched one of the times when he came home late. She's never questioned him on where he was whenever he would return home hours late and hates herself from being stupid enough to not ask.

She looked over at him in anger then closed out his messaging app and put the phone back where it was. As she moved to get off the bed, Stefan reached over bringing his arm around her waist pulling her back.

"Who the hell is Jasmine, Stefan."

"We worked together on this one magazine ad, that was it. She's meaningless."

"Why did you treat her to dinner?"

"Just for a job well done. My boss loved it and I figured that we deserved a chance to relax, that's it."

"Things that are innocent do not have to be labeled as such so stop ending your sentences the way you are."

"I didn't mean-"

"Who is Jasmine, Stefan."

"We worked together once for a magazine ad, when it was done my boss loved it so we decided to go out to celebrate a job well done."

She searched his eyes. "You're lying."

He closed his eyes letting out a frustrated breath running his hand over his face. "You know what, fine. I'm lying. I'm sleeping with Jasmine and we have been together for two months now. I have a double life one with you and our child and one with Jay and honestly I've never been happier. I have my cake and I can eat it too. I was so worried that you would've found out and now that the secrets out of the bag, I feel free, I feel so _fucking_ free that I could just dance." He got up and pulled on his clothes, "You know what screw dancing, I'll call her up right now and we'll have a threesome to celebrate my freed state and maybe, just maybe if I'm lucky, she'll get pregnant and I'll have a baby from each of the women that I love. How does that sound, Bonnie?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Oh I don't have to. Apparently _so_ many women want me so I won't have any problems fucking anything." Before he left the room he turned back to her and held her head still as their foreheads met. "When will you understand that I am not your father? He may have cheated on your mother and yes that was damn tragic, but I am not him. Why can't you see that I fucking love you enough that I don't need anyone else? Why?! Why, Bonnie! What in the hell have I done to be accused of this? What did I do please tell me because I'm all ears."

"Get the fuck off of me." She pushed him back.

"You don't have an answer do you? What have I done, Bonnie? Lord," he called out looking up, "what is it that I have done to make my wife think of me as an adulator? If anyone knows the answer, it's You. Tell me what I have done."

He returned his eyes back to her then turned to leave. She jumped hearing the door slam shut and thought that it was no better time than to cry and oh boy did she cry. She was thankful that her in-laws decided to take Raina for the weekend because she didn't want her little girl to see her parents like this.

She knew that she went too far this time but she was still at a cross rode. She knew he was joking but what if he wasn't, what if all he said was true but he said it as a joke to make her think that it was? What if he's with this Jasmine chick right now and they're planning their big runaway. Stefan'll leave her and Raina behind to move to Jamaica with Jasmine and they'll start a new family. She laughed through her tears at how ridiculous that all sounded but that doesn't mean that it was impossible. She wanted to call him and apologize but he left his phone on the stand so she just decided to wait. She pulled one of his shirts on and a pair of jeans and she waited.

Hours passed and he didn't return and her mind started to go dizzy. Where the hell was he? Tired of listening to the tick of the clock, Bonnie grabbed her keys and went to search for him. She checked his parents and her parents homes but his car was nowhere in sight. She checked by the lake they always used to go to as kids but he wasn't there. She checked the highway figuring that he just took a drive and didn't see him. By the time she got home it was midnight and he still wasn't there.

She started to hyperventilate as she struggled to unlock the door and once it was open she fell to her knees.

"I hate you, Stefan!" She cried then gathered enough strength to move herself upstairs and laid on the bed.

When she heard the front door open and shut, she doesn't know how many seconds or minutes or hours later, she stood up and slammed their bedroom door shut and locked it. He knocked and asked for her to unlock it and as he was in the middle of his apology, she obeyed and unlocked the door but started banging her fist against his chest yelling with so little strength she had.

"I hate you, I hate you, I'm leaving you, I hate you!"

She stopped her attack and just cried on his chest gasping for air. He was terrified as she started coughing and struggling to breathe falling on her knees.

"Bonnie please calm down, I'm so sorry please just breathe, please."

He didn't want to leave her side but he quickly went to get her a glass of water and a brown paper bag. He offered her the bag first and when she pushed his hand away, he forced it on her mouth. He allowed himself to breathe once her breaths became calm and through his tears he helped her drink the water.

"Where were you, Stefan?"

"I was at the bluffs. I'm sorry."

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"I was just thinking and I lost track of time. Bonnie, I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'll never do that again- please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine."

Stefan broke down and pulled her into his arms holding her with such protection that he was close to snapping her into two. He hated that he was the cause of his wife's breathless state watching her struggle for air, and if anything was an eye opener, it was that.

He gathered her in his arms and carried her just a few feet into their room and laid her on the bed. He got as close to her as possible and kissed her keeping their lips together then pulls away a few seconds later.

"I love you. I want us to work. I want us to be together. I need you to trust me." She didn't answer so he moved his hand up her body and moved his fingers in her hair and pulled her head in closer. "Oh, Bonnie," he let out a breath, "please say something."

"I love you too."

:::

She woke up in his arms just as they were however long ago it was and moved her hand to wrap around his hip. She watched him then moved her hand up his back tracing his spine with her fingers. He let out a breath through his nose and shifted closer moving his hand up her back and mumbled her name. She smiled then moved to kiss his neck and once she pulled away, their eyes met.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes grew wide as Stefan grabbed her hips and turned them so he was on his back.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe me when I tell you that I will not and am not cheating on you?"

"…Yes."

"Tell me that you believe me again."

"I believe you-"

"Tell me. That you believe me again."

"I believe you, Stefan."

He searched her eyes and raised his neck and connected their lips. She pulled away to stare in his eyes and leaned down to kiss him again moaning at the feel of his hands on her body and feels his hands slide under her shirt and squeeze her skin earnestly.

:::

Stefan smiles kissing up her chest and neck finally meeting their lips.

"Give me another baby."

She smiled. "Isn't that what we've been basically trying to do this whole time?"

"I wouldn't say say that," he kissed her shoulder, "but, maybe we can actually try and not just do this only for fun."

"Okay."

He smiled and kissed her twice sweetly. "As much as I would love a round three, we have to go get our current baby from my parents."

Bonnie nodded but kissed him again before getting up. They took a shower together although they barely did any washing up, just making out and touching.

Stefan smiled as his parents opened the door with Raina in hand although she was fully capable of standing herself. Stefan took her in his arms and kissed her cheek before putting her down and walking behind Bonnie into the living room. The five of them sat there and talked mainly about Raina and her activities and behavior. The parents were glad to hear that she acted nice and actually shared her toys with the kids at Sunday School. They rewarded her with a Happy Meal and drove home.

Stefan and Bonnie noticed how Raina's attitude changed from her grandparents house to when they're home. She was no longer that sweet, little, quiet angel but a kid. She was spoiled and now they regret treating her as such when she was little.

"She's not used to the word no." Bonnie pointed out.

"You know I sometimes just get her what she wants so she could shut up."

"Well so do I, but I think we should stop. She knows that if she whines and complains that she'll get what she asks for so maybe we should stop getting everything she wants that's not useful."

"Want to test it? I have to pick up some things for dinner."

Bonnie nodded and went went to go get her shoes.

* * *

><p>Since the food and toys were on opposite sides of the store, they decided to go into the toys section first. They figured that this was a once in a lifetime chance that Raina didn't ask for anything, that was until she saw a robot dog.<p>

"Dad," Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other.

"Yes, Rain?" Stefan answered returning his view to his daughter.

"I want that." She pointed to her desired toy.

"I don't know, Rain, it's pretty expensive so we can't get it today."

"It's too much money?"

"Yeah, it's too much money."

"But you have a job, you can pay for it."

Bonnie stopped her laugh by covering her mouth. Stefan wondered when she learned to say such a thing. "We can't get it today, Rain."

The parents watched the look on their little girls face go from normal to upset and she started to whine. When Stefan started pushing the cart again, her whining grew louder and they started gaining some eyes.

"Raina, stop with that noise."

She whined and kicked her legs hitting her father's and the cart tilting her head back.

"Raina, you need to stop that is not how a big girl acts. Keep this up and you won't be getting anymore toys."

Her kicking and whining stopped but she had the face of a child that was about to burst into tears. Stefan moved his hand to her back and pulled her into his body and rubbed her back hoping to calm her down. She stilled cried but it was short lived.

"You're okay, Rain?" Stefan asked moving away some to look into her eyes. He started wiping the tears off her face, "You can't get everything you want, alright, but when you are a good girl maybe daddy will get that for you, okay?"

She nodded and Stefan bent his knees to kiss her cheek. Bonnie smiled and continued to pick things off the selves.

"Oh, babe, remember we have my office party this weekend? We have to bring a dish."

"What did you want to bring?"

Stefan pushed the cart a little closer then walked behind her moving his lips to her ear. "Well you do make the best chicken casserole in all of Mystic Falls." He said then kissed her neck.

She smiled. "Chicken casserole it is."

He turned her in his arms and kissed her grabbing her ass in his hand.

Bonnie smiled knowing what he was doing. There were men, two to be exact, who were admiring her not so much from afar since they asked her if she needed any help when Stefan was looking elsewhere or busy with Raina. She would politely turn them down but they really never went away. It was creepy in her eyes, but she had Stefan there so she didn't worry all that much.

Stefan caught them from the corner of his eye once he was done talking to Raina and at first he wondered what they were looking at with their mouths slightly agape then their dapping of the fist, so he followed their eyes and saw that they were looking at Bonnie reach for something on a high (for her) shelf. She's in a dress that he now notices is far too short for anyone else's eyes to see so he makes his way over there after bringing up the office party to mark _his_ territory.

He pulls her in closer to his side as they walk down the frozen foods aisle keeping a hand on her at all times.

"What's up with you?" Bonnie asked just for fun.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is your hand glued to my ass and back?"

"I can't touch my wife?" He said 'wife' a little louder than the rest.

Bonnie stopped her smile. "I didn't say that,"

"Listen, you're sexy, so damn sexy, and I want these bitches to know that you're all mine."

She chuckled. "Jealous, Stefan?"

"I'm not jealous, I'm just very territorial of my girls."

Bonnie knew that he was talking about Raina and her but the thought of Jasmine couldn't not pop in her mind. She hated that she became like this, she hated to blame it on her dad, but she did. She's positive that if her dad never had an affair that this Jasmine chick wouldn't take up any space in her brain. She snapped out of it when Stefan kissed her and she let out a breath and started walking again.

:::

Bonnie looked in the mirror as the slid the dress down her body and admired herself from all angles. It fit like a glove and she wasn't sure if Stefan would approve or not, but he's the one who picked it out. She thought that her hair gathered in a bun was a little too formal so she let her hair flow and pushed a great amount to one side and decided to curl the ends some.

"Hot damn."

Bonnie smiled and turned to her husband. "Hot damn to you too." She loved him in a suit, he worked it well and if they wouldn't be late, she would've pushed him down on the nearest chair and straddled his lap.

"My girl, I tell you." Stefan said walking up to her, "She's so damn beautiful." He watched her smile so he kissed her. "We're going to be the hottest at the party."

"Well, I know you're not _the_ boss, but you are a boss and I thought that we should slay the crowd."

Stefan chuckled then held out his hand for her to take and when she did, they made their way down the stairs making sure to thank the babysitter and headed out.

Just like the grocery store, Stefan kept her by his side throughout the party. Since it was mainly filled with males, though some brought dates, he still didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. He wouldn't have been overly protective if she hadn't forgot to put on her wedding ring because usually men check out the finger first and if it's empty they start their allure. He swears she was out of his sight for a minute when he turned to see her dancing with his boss.

He was old but not that wrinkly and dirty old. Richard kept up with himself, going for runs, lifting weights, applying moisturizer, the man had game and he was for sure working it on his wife to have her laugh at everything he would say. It wasn't her fake laugh either, she even snorted once which caused them to laugh even more.

"Your wife is just the best." His buddy, James' wife said. "She's so sweet and polite, you have a good one."

He smiled over at her, "Thank you."

"I couldn't help but notice that there's a lot of men here, can I ask why?"

"Oh, um, my wife and I got into a little argument and I thought it would make things better if I had an all male staff. That is except for Yelda. I've known her for years so I couldn't get rid of her."

She nods in somewhat understanding and puts on a smile seeing Bonnie walk up to them and dismisses herself. Stefan takes her in his arms and kisses her once.

"Is it my turn to dance with the hottest woman in here?"

"I think I can squeeze you in."

Stefan smiles and twirls her then pulls her close. "Everyone seems to like you."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, I think they like you more than me."

They shared a smile. "I mean can you blame them?"

"Ouch."

She smiled and circled her arms around his neck. "I have to tell you a secret."

"What?"

She breathed out a smile, "I'm pregnant."

Stefan stopped all movements and searched her eyes stopping his tears. "You're pregnant?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'm pregnant."

Stefan smiled and lifted her in his arms spinning her around. He kissed her and took her hand leading her away from the party.

"When?"

"A few days ago. I wanted to be really sure before I told you."

Stefan smiled and connected their lips kissing her over and over again. "I love you, I love you so much." He spoke against her lips and kissed her again pulling her close.

Bonnie smiled and covered his hand that was on her stomach and kissed the side of his mouth. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Of course I'm happy. Why would you say that?"

"I mean I know you're busy and with this new promotion and I figured-"

"None of that matters. What matters and only matters to me is my family. I just asked you for another child earlier this week."

"I know but I wasn't sure if you actually meant it. We were in the heat of the moment, you know."

His sad eyes searched his wife's face and moved his hand there. "Bonnie, listen to me." He moved his other hand to her face. "There is nothing that I want more than to build a family with you, I will never joke about that or say it in the heat of the moment, alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come here," Stefan grabbed her bicep and pulled her closer to connect their lips. Just as his hand was traveling down, a throat clears and gains their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're about to make a toast."

"Thanks, Bill. We'll be right there."

He nodded then walked back into the room. Stefan kissed her once more then took her hand walking them back inside.

* * *

><p>Bonnie smiled hearing Raina laugh as she tickled her. Usually she wouldn't have this much alone time with her daughter, but today was different- a good different. She got to see how funny she actually was and how she loved to sing rather it was real words or just different pitches. Her favorite thing to eat was (mainly toasted) bread and butter or as she likes to call it "butter with toast" and Bonnie knew that she had to find a healthier alternative for the butter, but for now she let it slide. She noticed that she talked to herself and to her dolls a lot and she knew it was normal, but she frowned at that.<p>

It would all be different thought, she thought, when the baby is born and she'll have someone to talk to.

"Will dad be home soon?" Raina's voice broke Bonnie out of her thought.

"Um," Bonnie looked at her watch, "he'll be home in a few hours. Do you want to call him?"

She smiled and nodded then Bonnie took out her phone dialing his number and once it started ringing, she put it on speaker phone but Raina took it in her hand holding it up to her ear anyway.

"This is Stefan Salvatore."

"Hi, dad!"

"Hey baby girl!" Bonnie smiled at how his voice went from business-y to fatherly. "How are you?"

"Good."

Stefan smiled. "Are you being a good girl?"

"Yes. Mommy had a tea party with me."

"A tea party? That sounds delicious, did you save me some?"

"Um, no, but- but I can make you some more."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Is mommy there?"

"Hey, Stef."

He let out a breath. "I love the sound of your voice." He said causing her to blush. "Both of you, my girls made my day just like that."

"Rough day?"

"I guess. I just have so much sh- stuff to do and approve."

"You need a vacation. You should take a vacation."

"You should treat me to a spa vacation."

She laughed, "Yeah, I'll send you away to the mountains for a weekend."

"No, you have to be with me."

She smiled, as what some would say, like an idiot. "Why don't I help? Take some home with you and we can work over wine and water when Ray's asleep."

"I'd love that."

She smiled (again), "I'll see you tonight."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you, Rain."

"I love you, dad."

Stefan smiled and after saying his goodbye, he hung up the phone feeling lighter.

He meant what he said, his girls made his day and during the conversation he kept his eyes closed picturing them. He was pretty sure that they were on the bed, Bonnie was sockless but made sure that Raina had hers on. He left her in sweatpants and he was pretty sure that she stayed that way since she didn't mention anyone stopping by. More than likely she had one of his shirts on and her hair pulled back in a ponytail which he loves because he can see more of her face. He knew Raina's hair was in a bun since it was her favorite style and dressed in her pink with red flowers dress looking like the little princess she is.

He wanted to call them again and keep them on the phone until he has to leave just to listen, but he had work that he needed to start.

:::

Stefan smiled and kissed his wife's tattoo on her ankle as she placed her legs on his lap. It wasn't hard putting Raina to sleep, all they had to do was play on and off for two hours to wear her out then Stefan took her in his arms holding her close to his body walking around the perimeter of the house three times singing softly to her as he bounced before she was out like a light. He walked her around a few more times just because he loved how she fit in his arms then took her upstairs placing her in her bed before walking into his room taking a seat on the couch.

"What about this one?"

"Are you trying to sell the necklace or her cleavage?"

He chuckled. "Good point." He reached for another preview ad, "What about this?"

"Well," Bonnie expected the photo, "I think it's perfect."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's black and white, shows the product, half of the models face is cut off but you can tell by his nice teeth and facial hair that he's hot which will gain the ladies attention and their boyfriends too when they see them drool and they'll think 'I should probably get some of that' and the next time that they see her, they'll be like 'this is the cologne that was from that billboard you like' and the girl will think that it's sweet since he noticed which it will, depending on the woman, land them a chance to get laid. It's perfect."

"Damn, I love you." Stefan shook his head.

Bonnie chuckled and sipped in her water in a wine glass then watched as Stefan stood up and made his way over to her. She smiled when he got on his knees to kiss her stomach then her lips. Bonnie circled her hands around his neck in the kiss and as Stefan lifts her in his arm, the phone rings.

"I'll get rid of whoever it is." Bonnie says blindly reaching for her phone. Stefan moves his lips to her neck as a reminder for her to hurry up. "Hello? … Who is this? … Oh," Stefan pulled away and looks at her strangely when she hands him the phone, "It's Jasmine."

Stefan rose to his feet and took the phone out of her hand and let out a breath. "Hello? … Yes… Actually, can we talk later, this isn't a good time… Thanks, bye." Stefan ended the call then looked down at the phone and up at his wife. "Bon-"

"I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Bonnie-"

"I'll go check on Raina first."

He watched her leave and let out a breath through his nose and ran his fingers through his hair. It seemed like just as things were getting better this happened and now she's pissed at him.

It's the silent pissed and that's the worst kind. When she hits and yells he knows that she wouldn't stay mad at him for so long but since she's quiet about it and bottling it up inside, he knows he's in trouble. She returns five minutes later and heads straight for the bed. He watched her get settled under the sheets before he gathered his things off the coffee table putting them back in his briefcase and joined her.

"Baby, I promise-"

"I trust you. I believe you."

That was the worse response that he could've gotten. "I love you." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her shoulder.

Bonnie stares straight ahead trying to calm herself down. She couldn't stand his hands on her at the moment or his lips on her skin. She wanted to rip him off of her and tell him to sleep on the couch.

That lying bastard! Clearly he has guilt written all over his face and the only thing that he should be guilty for containing her was cheating. She quickly wiped away her tear before it even left her eye and tried to focus on sleep.

:::

Stefan rolled over to get his wife in his arms when the sun peaked through the window but found that spot empty. He sat up and looked around spotting a note of the coffee table. _I'm going on a walk_, was what it read. He sighed then went to check on Raina smiling when he saw her sleeping. Stefan walked further into her room kissing her head. "I love you. I love you so much. You're my baby girl."

He stays a little longer watching her beautiful face before he stands and walks out the room slowly closing the door then heads for a shower. He stops when he already hears the water already running. Carefully, he opens the door and feels himself relax when he sees Bonnie. Usually he would strip and join her, but he figured that she wants to be alone so before she spotted him, he closed the door and waited.

He had to get to work soon and was for sure going to be late, but he needed to talk to her. A few minutes later, the water stops and a few moments after that, Bonnie exits the bathroom then stops when she sees him.

"I'd thought you be at work by now."

"I wanted to see you."

Usually when he would say something like that, she would always smile or blush but this time there was nothing. She just walked over to the closet to put on her clothes. "Well you saw me. You should go, you don't want to be late."

He sighed trying to think of something to say to make it all better. She was still very mad at him, but he needed her to know that nothing was going on. "Bonnie-"

"_Go_, Stefan." She harshly whispered mindful of Raina.

"Baby-"

"Stefan," a tear rolled down her eye, "I can't stand to look at you right now so please just go. Just go, please. Please go."

"I just want you to know that-"

"God, Stefan, why can't you listen to me for once? Once!and just leave. That's all I'm asking, it's that simple. Get the shit that you need for work, walk out that door, go down the damn stairs and walk out that front door. I don't care where you go, but just leave. Can you do that for me, please?"

"Okay. I'll go."

"Thank you."

Bonnie turned and walked back in the bathroom where he knew she would stay until Raina wakes up and calls out for her. He sighed in defeat and did as he was told.

Bonnie cried hearing his footsteps leave the room and curled up bringing her head to her knees sliding down the door. She's never been or felt so hurt and broken. All that she could think about was how much it all sucked. How unfair the whole situation was and is. She whined in pain and held her stomach crying even more when she felt blood running down her leg. Horror stuck her face and she felt as if she was suffocating.

"My baby, my- what have I done- my baby, I'm so sorry, I'm- my baby."

"Mom?"

Bonnie gasped and turned towards the door. "Don't come in, Rain."

"Are you okay, mommy?"

"I'm fine I just need a minute."

"Okay."

Once she calmed herself down, Bonnie stood and started to remove her clothes. She gasped when she heard a door shut but figured it was just Raina in the bathroom so she continued to strip deciding to take another shower. Once she was done showering, she stared at the pool of blood wondering how she was going to clean it up. Her hands were shaking and the tears never stopped, but she had to move and remain strong not only for herself but for Raina. Taking several deep breaths, Bonnie carefully walked out the bathroom and stopped in her tracks as her mother was walking in her room at the same time.

"Bonnie, I was just-" her eyes moved passed her daughter and shot right back at her when she saw blood, "Bonnie-"

"I lost the baby, mom."

"Oh, Bonnie." She quickly walked up to her daughter and held her in her arms as she sobbed.

She tried to keep her daughter safely in her arms as she reached for the phone dialing the hospital. Bonnie said that she didn't need to go, but her mother wasn't hearing it.

:::

Stefan sped down the roads hurrying to get to the hospital. He got off the phone with his mother-in-law and froze at the news.

It was all his fault, their baby was gone and it was all his fault. He sat there in shock before he realized that he needed to be by her side so he left racing down the hallways and flights of stairs barely having any breath left when he reached his car but he was still going.

"My wife had a miscarriage, her name is Bonnie Salvatore I need to know what room she's in."

"Room 433 on your right."

Stefan nodded then started toward the room with his shaking hands. He could hear her voice get louder and louder with every step and he felt himself grow weak.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"I need to see my wife."

"Maybe you should sit down-"

"I need to see my wife!" Stefan grabbed the young doctor or whatever he was by the collar pushing him against the wall. "I'm sorry." He said breathing heavily. "I just- I just need to see my wife."

"Okay, okay. What room is she in?"

"Four- four thirty-three."

He nodded and took him by the arm leading him down the hall a few feet and let him go once they were in front of the room. Stefan stood there taking deep breaths and running his shaking hand over his forehead to rid it of sweat. He took one more heavy breath and walked in stopping when he saw her on the bed. He felt like he was going to faint but through his weakness, he walked over to her and dropped to his knees.

"I thought I told you not to call him." Bonnie said to her mother.

Stefan's heart broke more than it already was hearing her cold voice. "Bonnie, I-"

"Mom, can you give us a minute?" Mrs. Bennett nodded and walked out the room but stood close by.

"I'm so sorry. I love you and only you. I'm sorry that I made you lose our baby. I love you and I know how bad it seems, but nothing. Absolutely nothing is going on between me and her."

"Why was she calling you?"

"She wanted to work together again," he started tearing up, "and I said yes at that moment, but I canceled it. I made up an excuse and I canceled it."

"You make me so angry, Stefan."

"I'm sorry." He sniffed in. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you, please forgive me." He stood and got on the bed pulling her into his arms.

She cried in his hold and he just held her tighter and smoothed out the top of her head with his hand. Once their tears of mourn were shed, Stefan pulled away some to look into her eyes. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" He hates to ask for permission but right now he knows that it's the right thing to do.

Bonnie nods and closes her eyes when then their lips meet. The kiss was as gentle as ever and Stefan moved his hand down to her stomach as he kissed her again. A tear fell from his closed eye and she pulled him close when it was over burring her head in his chest.

"I love you too."

Stefan let out a breath and pulled her in closer and kissed her head.

* * *

><p>Bonnie smiled as he pulled her into his arms bringing her down in the couch. A month had gone by since the miscarriage and things have been rough, but Stefan thought that things were going well.<p>

He took a leave of absence from work knowing that his relationship with Bonnie was more important than some job and it's the best thing that he's done. He took her out on dates and walks and sometimes Raina will accompany them and the smiles would never wipe off their faces because they had the most silliest, funniest baby girl out there.

"You go back to work tomorrow." Bonnie said.

Things were going well between them in Bonnie's eyes and she was afraid that as soon as he goes back to work things would change. She hated thinking that way but she did. Just because he fired all the women that works for him didn't mean that they could pay him a visit or be like Jasmine and work for another company and request his partnership.

She thought about asking Yelda to fill her in on who comes and goes and she actually had her on the phone once, but decided against it.

"Unfortunately." Stefan said running his hand up her arm.

"I wish we had enough money stored away for you to quit."

He smiled. "Hey listen," Bonnie turned her head to face him, "even though I will be going back to work, I promise to pay as much attention to you as I can. I'll come home for lunch and bring you to work with me for show and tell." She laughed. "I'm serious and you'll have the best seat in the building; my lap."

She kissed him. "You won't get any work done with me on your lap."

"You'll be my motivation."

"And if you get most of your work done before lunch," she stood and pulled her dress up some then straddled his lap, "I'll give you a little treat while you're on your break."

"I think that's fair."

She smiled and moved her head down connecting their lips. Stefan moved his hands to her thighs pulling her dress up further squeezing her ass in his hands moving her to her back. He pulled away to remove her lace and pull down his pants. They haven't had sex in a month and that's the longest that they went without since they got married.

He groans at the feel of her breath on his ear and just the feel of her that he misses. He moved his lips to cover hers until it's over and and when it was, he switched their positions so she laying on him. Stefan moves his hand along her body and rests it on her back. Bonnie smiles and moved her head up to kiss him. Stefan buries his fingers in her hair pushing her head in closer and they only pull away in need of air.

:::

After Stefan left for work the next day, Bonnie started to become paranoid. Usually he calls as soon as he sits down in his chair and at first she brushed it off thinking that since he's been out he had meetings to attend, but as the hours passed she didn't know what to think. He told he that he would come home for lunch but that never happened either and before she knew it, it was four o'clock and she needed to pick Raina up from school.

Hours after that she found herself alone in bed and instead of staying there like an invalid, she walked into Raina's room and got in her bed.

"Mom?"

"It's me, baby, go back to sleep."

Bonnie kissed her head wrapping a protective arm around her. She held back her tears surprised that she didn't let one slip and as soon as she was asleep, Stefan walked through the door with flowers in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you catch it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So your predictions were right, sorry to those of you who wished it not be but...**

**PS: This chapter has TWO mini flashbacks instead of just one. **

**:::**

A ghostly smile was on her face as she looks at herself in all three mirrors looking at all angles of herself. It was beautiful and the compliments from her entourage told as such too.

If she was honest with herself, Bonnie never thought that she'd be back here again; looking for wedding dresses. She was getting married in a month and she didn't know how time went by all so fast. One day she was picking out a date and now everything is done and the last thing that she needed to cross out was the dress. This dress, she thought, was the one.

It was perfect. It was studded and the skirt had the right amount of poof that had her feeling like a princess. Her smile grew wider and tears filled her eyes as the veil was placed on her head and the only word that escaped her mouth was; yes.

:::

Raina smiled at her mother letting tears of her own flow. At first she was disappointed that her plan was a complete fail, but seeing her mother so happy, probably the happiest that she's ever seen her be, the plan meant nothing.

She was glad that Damon started to make an effort on getting to know her. They spent time together when her mother was busy planning the wedding and she hated to say it, but she now looked at Damon like a second dad. They made pizzas, watched movies, and played video games and just talked- mostly making fun of her mother and just about life and the future. She noticed that he brought up the topic of kids and how she would feel having a brother or sister. She appreciated that he actually asked her making her know that Damon knew that he wasn't just marrying her mother but her too.

Things with her actual dad were different. She hated to compare but she did. With her mother, they had a conversation about her marrying Damon but with her father, he didn't even ask for her permission. She would've agreed, but the way that he just sprung it on her without the least bit hinting to her that he was going to propose to Jay or that she was even back in the picture caught her so off guard. She feels like ever since their engagement happened, they've spent less and less time together.

She felt distant with Jay too because she was always preparing for the wedding and even though she knew her for two years prior, they spent a good amount of time apart when she broke up with her father and she could tell that she was a different woman. On the outside, she was exactly the same, but on the inside, she had more of a spark to her.

Usually when her mother would pick her up, if Jay was around, she would smile or say hello, but now she acted completely cold. Her mother didn't seem to mind at all, but she minded. She tried to talk to her father about it but he was so bias telling her that Jay was just stressed so she went to Damon and he made the situation better. She somewhat hates how close she's gotten to Damon because her relationship with her father had drifted dramatically and she needed to figure out a plan on how to repair it.

:::

Stefan smiled watching her look like a chicken with its head cut off searching for something. She told him what it was but he was so captivated by his fiancé that he didn't hear. He was glad that things were going great between them and that he was getting married in a few weeks. He couldn't wait to watch her walk down the aisle just to stay in his arms. He was happy and the slight smile on his face never seemed to leave and he didn't expect it to leave anytime soon.

He was proud of himself. Bonnie only entered his mind every now and then instead of every second of every hour of every day and he was proud that he was finally able to move on. The wedding seemed to take up a lot of the space in his head and with that plus all the attention that Jay was giving him, he didn't have time to think of his ex-wife.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around his love and kissed her neck telling her to relax. She let out a breath and smiled turning in his arms bringing her arms around his neck. Stefan smiled and met their lips moving his hands along her back before he lifts her legs around his waist and carries her over to the bed.

The doorbell sounds causing them to break apart. Stefan kissed her some more before walking downstairs making sure to call Raina knowing that Bonnie was at the door. To his his surprise it was actually Damon. He was caught off guard for a second because this was his first time he has ever picked Raina up.

"Bonnie had a meeting that she couldn't miss." Damon said seeing the look on his face.

"Oh, uh-"

"Damon? What a surprise." Raina said with a smile and bags in her hand.

He smiled back and took her duffle bags, "Your mom is working so I thought I pick you up."

Stefan watched them hug noticing how close they seemed and watched them walk to the car talking. "Wait, Raina," Stefan said gaining their attention, "aren't you forgetting something?"

She narrowed her eyes then walk up to him realizing that she forgot to say goodbye. "Bye, dad." She hugged him.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She said over her shoulder.

Stefan narrowed his eyes noticing a change in his daughter. She acted as of she didn't care about him or at least it lessened. Usually she would hug him for what felt like years and kiss his cheek and actually put the 'I' before 'love you', but she didn't this time. For the first time in years, she didn't do it.

He frowned and pulled out his phone to call the one person that could potentially provide him with answers.

"Hey, can I call you back?"

"I just have to ask you a question."

She paused. "Alright, what is it?"

"Is something going on over there?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean Raina, she's acting different."

Bonnie let out a breath then stood up walking over to the window to look out of it. "Last time I checked she was at your place this week."

"Yeah but I mean when Damon picked her up she was different."

"Different how?"

"Well for starters she forgot to say goodbye to me and I had to remind her then she hugged me for like half a second and didn't even say 'I love you', she just said 'love you'. Something's up,"

Bonnie held in her laugh. "Maybe she's just tired, Stef."

"I guess."

"But I will say this: don't forget about her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it means- don't forget about her. I know the wedding and all is what's on your mind, but just make room for her. I gotta go."

Stefan removed the phone slowly from his ear and his frown deepened. Was he doing it again? Was he putting Raina on the back-burner like he said said he wouldn't- like he promised her he wouldn't?

Cursing, he went upstairs formulating plan for himself and Raina for next week.

:::

Caroline and Elena exchanged a look before looking back over at their friend with smiles on their faces. Bonnie wasn't doing anything just looking down at the menu but they smiled at the changes in her- good changes.

Besides the obvious bling on her finger, her skin seemed brighter probably thanks to her haircut. It was shorter than they've ever seen her hair, but it suited her really well. Without all that hair, you could see more of her face and it made her eyes more noticeable too.

"You look really good, Bon." Elena blurted out.

She looked up at her friend and smiled. "Thanks, I feel good. For the first time in a long time I feel good. I'm no longer confused, I'm in love and I'm getting married." Bonnie listed off, "What more can I ask for?"

Her friends smiled. "Speaking of marriage, how would you feel if we attended Stefan's wedding? He invited us but we wanted to run it by you first."

"Yeah, sure, I don't care. I actually wanted you guys to go so you could tell me how it was. And plus you didn't have to ask me, it's your lives."

"It is our lives but we're still your friends first and attending your ex-husband's wedding-"

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks. But Stefan and I are cool, if we hated each other I'd say hell no, but we're cool."

"Have you guys talked about all that happened while you guys were on vacation?"

She sighed, "No, but I'm not sure if we should talk about it. We're about to start new chapters in our lives and I don't think it's a smart idea to look back."

"I guess."

Bonnie sighed again but then shook her head stopping herself from thinking back. Like she said, she's entering a new chapter in her life and she didn't want to look back… did she?

* * *

><p>His heart stopped and weighed tons in his chest. Everything around him started spinning and spinning and spinning until it all stopped.<p>

He was alone. All alone in his office that now was a black, empty room. His ears were ringing and it was getting louder and louder then that stopped. He looked down at the folder on his desk and his vision blurred as tears filled them.

_Stefan Salvatore, you've been served_. Those words now were played over and over in his head and he couldn't believe that this was happening to him.

Bonnie was leaving him. She wants a divorce. She wants to no longer be with him. She no longer wants to wear the ring that he bought her on his finger. She no longer wants to live under the same roof as he. She no longer wants to be his wife.

What did he do? Was it because she still believed that he cheated on him? Was she unhappy, did she fall out of love with him? He wanted to call her and apologize over and over for whatever it was or whatever he's done but he couldn't. He was numb and he just couldn't.

He doesn't know how he made it home, he doesn't even remember leaving his office, but he did and the first thing he did as he walked through the door was call out her name.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!?" He screamed. "Bonnie!" He ran through the house calling out her name but no one was home.

He found a note on the counter and with a shaking voice he read out loud, "Stefan, Raina and I-" he moved his hand over his mouth letting the tears flow, "Raina and I are staying at a hotel until I find a place to stay. Bonnie." He sat the note down and that's when he noticed that her ring was on the counter.

He dropped to his knees in so much pain and hurt that he had no idea how to control it. He lost his wife and child all in the same day and there wasn't anything worse that could've happened to him.

He tried calling her after he calmed down, but she didn't pick up, not even once, and when her mailbox was full, he texted her over and over, but again no response. He was lost, he had no idea who he was and he felt his body shut down second by second.

* * *

><p>Surprised was an understatement. Shocked, dumbfounded were better verbs to describe her emotions looking at him. She wanted to question what he was doing at her doorstep, but she just stepped to the side to let him inside. She offered him something to drink, but he turned it down and sat down on the couch beside her.<p>

"So, how's everything?"

"Good. I just wanted to see you."

"Why?"

He sighed, "Bonnie, I know that I haven't been the best parent out there, but I'm sorry." She was just as shocked hearing her fathers apology as she was seeing him initially. "I realized that I've never apologized to you and I'm sorry for that. You were just as hurt as your mother was and I swear if I could take back what I done, I would. I was a horrible, horrible father and I barely supported you throughout your pregnancy and I hate myself for that. I was upset, and frankly I had every right to be, but I could've gotten over it. I could've, but I was too damn stubborn to try and I hate that because I feel like it messed up my relationship with my granddaughter. I barely see her- we barely see her and we barely see you and now I find out that you're getting married again to a guy that we've never met by one of your friends? Bonnie, I may deserve this treatment from you, but your mother doesn't. She should've been there for you throughout this whole thing like she was with your first marriage."

"What are you trying to say, dad?"

He let out a breath. "If you want, I would love for you, Damon, and Raina to drop by for dinner one of these nights before the wedding. We want to be there, Bon. Please let us be there- let me be there."

The daughter sat there staring her father dead in the eyes hoping that he doesn't break this unsaid promise of finally being there for her because she knows that she can't handle another abandonment from her father.

The first time was hard enough and if there so happened to be a second, she knew that she would go off the deep end. Mr. Bennett stood up and hugged his daughter for the first time in years and felt tears threaten his eyes when she hugged him back. He just held on to her for as long as he could and longer than that before he decided to pull away.

"I love your hair, you can see more of that beautiful face." Bonnie smiled as he lingered a kiss on her forehead telling her that he loves her and she told him as such back as she walked him to the door.

They shared one last hug and just as he turned the corner going out, she saw Stefan's car turning coming in. She let out a breath but waited by the door until he pulled in her driveway and got out the car.

"Was that just-"

"My father?" Bonnie finished. "Yep."

"Is everything okay?"

Bonnie nodded and lifted her heels off the ground to bring her arms around his neck as his circled around her. They haven't hugged in months and they're starting to realize how good it feels.

Stefan loves how she unknowingly pulls him in closer when she wants to hug him tighter and Bonnie just loves the feel of his hands on her body period. She hates that she does, but she does. They pull away and steps aside and offers him something to drink but he, just like her father, turns it down.

"You got a hair cut, I like it."

She smiled, "Thanks. So, how are you?"

"I'm good." Stefan answered. "I'm doing good. Getting married in a few days…I don't know how it all went by so fast."

"I hear ya. Seems like just yesterday we were just on the cruise-" Bonnie stopped herself not meaning to bring that up.

"About that, Bon-"

"No. I don't want to bring it up, I didn't mean to bring it up. What happens on the cruise, stays on the cruise."

"But it didn't really stay. We wanted you to be pregnant, we went on dates-"

"Yeah but then you tell me that you're going to propose to Jay."

Stefan's face went soft, "Bon-"

"Do you realize how much that hurt me, Stefan? One day we're in love and want to have another kid together then the next you tell me that you're marrying her? I cried for weeks over that, Stefan. You literally broke me down _again_."

"I'm sorry."

"Of course you are. If you anything, you're always sorry." Bonnie rose to her feet keeping her back towards him so he wouldn't see her tears.

"I only proposed to Jay because Damon told me that he was proposing to you."

Bonnie looked up from the ground and turned to him. "What?"

Stefan stood up and walked towards her, "Damon visited me in my office asking for my blessing to marry you. Truth be told, Bonnie, I wanted to say no. Tell him hell no because you're my girl, but then I thought about how happy you'll be with him and the life that you'd have with him, then it hit me; who am I to take that away from you?

"You deserve better than me, Bonnie. You deserve so much better and I hope I made the right choice thinking that Damon is that better option.

"A day after that I ran into Jay. We were both shopping at the time and I asked her to lunch and I just- I just asked her to marry me. I'm not sure if that's what I really wanted, but I asked and she said yes. We—me and you—met for dinner a day after that and honestly I thought that Damon had already proposed so I figured that you wouldn't mind if I told you. I acted like I didn't already ask her but I did. Now thinking back, I only proposed because I knew you were marrying Damon."

Bonnie quickly walked up to him and connected their lips. Stefan moves his hand to the side of her face and kisses her back for a few seconds before she pulls away. "Wait. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's fine." He wanted to kiss her again so badly so he did and this time he was the one to pull away. "It's time for me to let you go."

Bonnie nodded looking in his eyes, "It's time for me to let you go."

"I love you."

She tried to stop her tears but couldn't. "I love you too."

Stefan grew a sad smile then wiped away her tears. He kissed her between the eyes then walked passed her.

"Do you love her, Stefan? Does she make you happy?" Bonnie turned and asked as his hand was on the knob.

"I do. She does." Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Do you love him, Bonnie? Does he make you happy?"

"I do. He does."

Stefan nodded then turned twisting the knob and walked out closing the door behind him.

Bonnie let out a breath squatting taking deep breaths then ran her fingers through her hair standing straight again. She practiced her breathing exercises for a little longer then went back to the kitchen to pour herself some wine.

* * *

><p>At first he felt relieved and the weight that was on his shoulder for months had gone away, but on the drive there he started to feel furious. She left him alone without any contact whatsoever for three months without his daughter and now she decides that it's okay to finally tell him where she's been hiding out for so long? He loves her to death but right now he only thought of her as the biggest bitch on the planet.<p>

She's crazy, out of her damn mind for ever doing such a thing and lucky that he didn't call the police filing her and his child as missing persons.

He pulled up in the driveway and got out the car and knocked on the door until it opened. When he saw her, all that rage and anger was somehow lifted and he pulled her into his arms telling her how much he missed her and how sorry he is and how much he loves her. He hates that she has such an effect on him as she just stood there, but that was his girl, his one and only and again, he loves her to death.

"Dad?"

Stefan pulls away and walks over to his little girl whose grown so much and hauls her into his arms hugging her close. Bonnie closes the door and hearing the door shut, Stefan snapped out of the trans she put him in and he was angry all over again.

"Bonnie what in the hell? I've called you and texted you for three f-ing months and nothing. What if something happened to you two, how in the hell was I supposed to know?"

"Well as you can see we're fine."

"You're fi- Raina, can you go play with your toys while mommy and I talk?" Stefan asked returning her feet back to the ground. She nodded then disappeared upstairs. "I'm so glad you're fine, Bonnie, I really am, but I'm horrible. You try going months without your kid and without the person you love and see just how fine you'd be. How could you do this to me?"

Her eyes grew wide, "How could I- how could I do this to you? Ha! Stefan, you did this to yourself. You're the selfish bastard who goes back on promises and here I am trying to he a good wife, a patient wife waiting for you to actually fulfill them. Then I thought to myself, after you hurt me for the _hundredth_ time, that I don't have to be here. I am not happy when I'm with you, so I don't have to be with you. I!am not happy and guess what, I'm not going to pretend anymore.

"You broke me, Stefan. Every single last bone in my body was broke and then some but _still_ you found ways to brake me even more until I was nothing. I feel like nothing and it's all because of you! You make me feel worthless."

Stefan closed his eyes looking down not knowing. "Bonnie-"

"So sign the damn papers, Stefan and get the hell out of my house."

He opened his mouth then closed it knowing that he's already lost her, that no matter what he said she wouldn't change her mind because she's not happy. His worst fear had come true. She's not happy with him. He would've been okay and would've tried if she told him that she was no longer in love with him because he could fix that, but he can't fix her happiness and it sucks.

With watery eyes, he signed on the line and was surprised when Bonnie told him that he could have Raina for a few days. He just nodded and went upstairs to get his daughter and soon after that, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So finally Bonnie and Stefan got the closure that they need to be able to officially move on.**


	19. Chapter 19

This was the day. He was getting married to the woman that he loves and this time he hoped that it would last for the rest of his life. He looked at himself in the mirror with his suite and told himself that he looked good because he did.

He hated to compare the two, but he thinks back to when he was in this same position but about to marry Bonnie. He was more nervous and jittery then but now he's calm and still a bit nervous but not as much.

As Bonnie was walking down the aisle looking like the most beautiful woman ever, he was in tears but was trying his best to smile through it causing her to be teary eyed as well, but now he's dried-eyed but a smile was greatly on his face with his head swinging left and right gawking at Jay's gorgeousness. She looks beautiful and sexy all at the same time. The dress hugged her waist and exposed her cleavage an appropriate amount and her hair was up exposing the neck that he oh-so loves to kiss.

With Bonnie, they decided to write their own vows, but with Jay, they simply repeated what the pastor had told them to say. He liked it better that way, writing vows was probably the hardest thing that he's ever had to write and when he did decide on vows that were worthy enough, he ended up not using them at all and just speaking what was on his heart at the time. It put both girls to tears either way and when Stefan was done repeating, he wiped Jay's tears away and smiled at her wanting to kiss her but remembered that he had to wait until the end to do that.

The one thing that he simply couldn't compare was the kiss. Kissing Bonnie took him back in time. Her lips were a time machine taking him back to when he was a little kid thinking that he was a big kid. Every time he would kiss her, he travels back to when they kissed for the very first time. When he kissed her, he saw her face full of surprise then her blushing then smiling.

Kissing Jay made him appreciate the now- the present. Kissing her gave him a rush and always made his heart beat fast when he pulled away. They're all smiles as the people cheered and Stefan took her hand in his and walked with her down the aisle as rice was being tossed in the air.

They took their photos on the open field just half a mile down from the church. They were separated for majority of the picture taking, but when they came together, Stefan lifted her in his arms and spun her around kissing her as the photographer worked his magic. They took a few more photos trying out different poses then they headed to the reception.

:::

Raina, Avery, Caroline, and Elena all had faint smiles watching the two newlyweds share their first dance. It was nice seeing Stefan and Jay so happy and in love. They curled their lips more as they kissed and as Stefan dipped her as the song was coming to an end.

After that, Caroline pulled the girls on the dance floor as the DJ played an upbeat song and at first they protested but eventually they were on the floor dancing and having a good time. Raina was caught off guard when she was spun around but then broke out in laughter when she saw her dad dancing like an idiot. He smiled and took her hand in his and twirled her pulling her in closer to him.

He was taking Bonnie's advice and not forgetting about her, making room for his little girl and he figured that dancing was the best way to do that. When he was down and depressed months ago, she was there to dance with him making him feel better and even though she isn't down or depressed, he'd figure he'd pay her back for it. She is his favorite dance partner and just seeing her smile widely, her eyes sparkle, and her intoxicating laughter bought him so much joy that his heart swelled.

He was wrong before. He told Avery that he would never love anyone the way that he loves Bonnie, but the complete truth was that he would never love anyone the way that he loves Raina. He admits that he's not the best father out there, but he loves and cares about her so deeply. He can tell by just the way she breaths if something's wrong or not and whenever something was wrong he tried his best to fix it, whatever it was, just to see her be okay again. He loves her like no other and he hates that it took this long for him to realize, but he promises himself right then and there that he was going to make things right between them because he knew that they were slipping apart, but he was going to get her back. He was going to get his baby girl back.

:::

Damon smiled watching Bonnie snore away. They just had gotten back from dinner with her parents and in his eyes everything went well. If he was completely honest, Damon thought her parents were dead. She never talks about them and he didn't want to bring it up and have her depressed so he left that subject alone. On the way there, she filled him in on what had happened and he understood why she would never mention her father but he wondered why she left her mother out too.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he placed his hand on the side of her face and caressed her cheek. He was getting married to this woman in a week and he just couldn't wait. He wanted to make her his now so he woke her up by shaking her gently and when she did open her eyes, she closed them again but he shook her some more gaining a groan out of her.

"Babe,"

"What?" She whined.

"Marry me."

"I think you already asked me that question and I think I said yes."

"No, I mean marry me right now. Let's have a private ceremony then we can still have the wedding next week."

"I don't think we can get married twice, D, without getting a divorce between."

"Who cares, Bon, come on."

"Stefan got or is getting married today and I don't want to share my day with his. It's bad enough that it's a week apart."

"Tomorrow then."

"Damon," Bonnie said finally opening her eyes, "what had gotten into you?"

"I want you to be my wife."

"And I will be your wife… next week." She smiled when he growled and moved to his back and Bonnie moved herself up his body some so she could look in his eyes and kissed him. "Listen, thank you for wanting to marry me so badly, I can't blame you, I know I'm so fantastic that you can barely wait to marry someone like me," they shared a smile, "but I want to wait. We picked our day together and it will always be special and I want all of our friends and family to see us get married and aw at how in love we are." She moved her hand to the side of his face, "I love you and I want to marry you on our day in front of our friends and family. Can you wait for me, Damon?"

Damon let out a breath through his nose and moved his hand to the side of her face. He looked into her gorgeous eyes and nodded. "Okay."

She smiled then kissed him and rested her head on his chest letting out a breath of her own.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was in a group hug with her friends. Her divorce was finalized and the hug was not a celebration one but one of comfort. If she wasn't surrounded by her friends she would be in tears but she was being strong throughout it all.<p>

The whole process wasn't as rough as she thought it would be and she was gratefull for that. They decided to handle things by themselves and it was hard seeing him and talking about their properties and necessities which was the easy part—Bonnie wanted none of it—but the difficult part was discussing custody.

Bonnie wanted to have Raina on the weekdays and Stefan have get her on the weekends, but he wasn't having any of it. He had done nothing wrong, there was no way that he's only going to see his daughter two days of the week. No way in hell and he told her as such. The next suggestion was that he get her during the summer and she get her during the school year, which did nothing but land them in an argument. Again, he didn't want to go that long without seeing his child when he had done nothing wrong, he wasn't havin it. They agreed to take a day to think and they both after some time decided to trade off each week agreeing that it was a good amount of time for them to spend time with their child.

Stefan hated that he even had to do this in the first place, but he wanted to respect her wishes and since he didn't make her happy when they were together, he hoped that agreeing to this would make up for it.

"I just want you to know," she remembers him telling her, "that I love you. I don't want this- I never wanted this."

She squeezed her arms around her friends and felt all her walls breaking down and suddenly she was no longer strong. Elena took Bonnie into her arms letting some tears of her own glide down her face and hugged her friend as tightly as she could.

"It's going to be okay, Bon." Caroline said through tears rubbing her back. "Everything is going to be okay."

Bonnie wanted to argue otherwise but instead repeated her friend's words over and over in her mind. _Everything is going to be okay_.

:::

"Are you sure you're okay, Stefan?"

The man in question looked up to see one of many business partners and if he's honest he doesn't even know why he's with her. Jasmine was the main reason behind his divorce so why was he sitting in front of her discussing business when he should be focusing on ways to get his girl back.

"Stefan?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little out of it. I shouldn't even be here."

Jasmine frowned. "I'm sorry, I should've just asked Daniel. If I'd known about everything I never would've asked."

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I just," he sighed, "I just, I don't know."

She nodded. "If you need to talk, I'm here but I'm not sure I can be much help."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if I need help. I know what went wrong, I mean it was mainly my fault-"

"Well duh, it's always the man's fault." She smiled and he couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

"Listen, Stefan, personally I believe that things happen for a reason, that people come into our lives for a reason and maybe they're the person that we fall in love with or build a friendship with or maybe to learn something from. I don't now anything about your marriage, but maybe your wife was all three. You at least know that you're in the wrong and that's a lot for a person to admit. You'll be fine, Stefan. I bet you'll find someone else to love in no time."

"I don't know. I think she was my one and only."

"Well if she was, you'll get her back. You'll figure something out."

He smiled. "Thanks, Jasmine… Damn, your name is a mouthful. Or maybe it's just me."

She laughed. "Well you can call me Jay. That's what my friends call me."

"So what about you, Jay," he said making her smile, "is there some lucky one in your life?"

She took a breath, "Uh, not really." She said letting it out.

"Not really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, there's no one. It's just hard to find a man who- never mind."

"What?"

She nervously bit on her lower lip looking in his eyes before she sighed. "I was just saying that it's hard to find a man that will wait."

"Wait?"

"You know, for sex."

"Oh. Well I think you're just attracted to immature guys then."

She narrowed her eyes some and sat up. "You mean that you will wait?"

"If I really cared for the person, yes. I mean sex isn't _the_ most important thing in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship."

She nodded. "It's good to know that there's men like you still out there."

He smiled and moved his hand to her back. "I'm sure you'll find someone. He'll be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Stefan."

She smiled and their eyes locked. Jay hated the way she felt looking into those eyes of his so she looked away deciding to get them to focus on their work instead. Stefan's eyes remained on her face a little longer before looking over their plan.

As the months turned to years, Stefan found himself drawn to her. He confined in her throughout his whole divorce process and he hated that he was, but he found himself catching feelings. They would hang out a lot and he made sure to not bring up Bonnie not wanting to place her in the friendzone because for the first time in years, he could actually picture himself with someone else. He didn't want to string her along any further, so he asked her out on a date to which she accepted.

It was his first time going out with a girl that he actually liked, Jay would make him go to speed dating and he's not even sure why he went multiple times but then he soon came to realize that it was because he loved to hear her laugh over the phone when he called her and told her how bad of a fail it was.

Once things started to get serious between them, he introduced her to Raina which he was glad that his girl had nothing bad to say when he asked her that night. Next was the hard part. He knew that he had to tell Bonnie about Jay and knowing her, he didn't want to do it over the phone, so while Raina was in school, he went over to her place to tell her. He's never felt so nervous in his life, but all those nerves turned into nothing but anger when a man opened her door.

His skin was tanned and his hair was short and curly. He stood about the same height as Stefan and his eyes were a deep brown.

Stefan balled his hands into fist looking him dead in the eye and he swore that he was going to knock him out if he didn't speak before he could bring his arms up.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Bonnie."

"She's not here."

"Dean? Who's at the door?"

Stefan looked over his shoulder then back to Dean raising an eyebrow. He sighed then stepped to the side letting him in and closed the door only to turn to find his girlfriend and this random guy in a staring match.

"Babe, who is this?"

"Uh, d'you think you can give us a minute? Please?"

Dean nodded then decided to kiss her then head upstairs knowing that it'll piss the guy off and boy was he right.

Bonnie folded her arms under her chest trying not to break their stare. She could tell that he was pissed at her from the look he was giving her, but she told herself that she didn't care.

"What do you want, Stefan?"

The man in question closed his eyes letting out a breath through his nose. He heard the angry tone in her voice and she had nothing to be angry about, he's the one and only one that should be angry right now. He needed to calm himself but just thinking about them together made his blood boil.

"Who the hell is that?"

"My boyfriend not that it's any of your business."

"It's none of my business that you're seeing someone else? It's not my business that you're bringing some pussy of a boyfriend around my kid?"

"Oh get over yourself, Stefan. What are you even acting so jealous for, we're not together anymore."

"You know what, you're right, fine, but I just came to tell you that _I_ am seeing someone else and it's pretty damn serious."

Tears rushed to her eyes hearing the latter and all she wanted to do was cry, but she put those feelings away. "Well congratulations, Stefan. I'm so happy for you."

He heard the pain behind her words but put those guilty feelings away and walked out the door.

Hearing the door shut, Bonnie met her hands to her face and cried only to secure them around Dean when he came down asking her if she was okay.

* * *

><p>Jay laughed but hung on dearly to Stefan as he drove her around the ocean on a jet ski. She had no idea that he knew how to ride one and he probably didn't, but he rented one anyway.<p>

Their honeymoon was going great so far and the sex wasn't all that bad either. He was so gentle and rough all at the same time and it just caused her to bite down on her lip and pull his hair just like he pulled on hers which seemed to be the trick of turning him on some more because she gained a groan out of him. She felt like they were closer now and not just physically but mentally as well. They clicked more and she felt more free around him, like she was somehow younger and she loved it.

"We need to get one of these!" Stefan said over his shoulder.

"Maybe!"

"Maybe?! You should get me one for Christmas!"

"Yeah, we'll see!"

He chuckled then drove them to shore and Stefan helped her off before holding her hand but then traded to wrap his hand around her waist then shortly moved it to her ass and she let his hand stay there for a few before she moved it back to her waist. He looked at her but then realized that she wasn't Bonnie so he kept his mouth shut about it.

They reached the hotel and she announced that she was going to shower and instead of joining her, Stefan decided to call his Raina.

"I wasn't expecting you to call." Raina said innocently but in reality her words hurt him.

"Why wouldn't I call? You're my baby girl."

She smiled. "Well you're in Rio on your honeymoon I'd figure you'd be too busy to call."

He frowned. "I'll always make time for you, alright?"

"Okay." Raina noticed the hurt in his voice and felt bad because she didn't mean to hurt his feelings. "So how are things?"

"Jay's gonna buy me a jet ski for Christmas." He smiled hearing her laugh. "I'm serious."

"Are you sure or do you just think that?"

"Positive. I'll take you out for a spin during the spring so you can see my skills."

She smiled. "I look forward to that. _Who are you talking to_?" Stefan heard Bonnie ask. "Dad. He says he's getting a jet ski for Christmas." He heard her chuckle then asked her what she wanted for dinner before walking away. "Sorry, I was talking to mom."

"No, it's fine… I miss you."

Just like that tears rushed to her eyes and she felt like letting them flow. "I miss you too. Hurry back."

He smiled. "I will."

They stayed on the phone a little longer before they said their good byes and shortly after that, Jay was out of the shower and Stefan went in to take one himself before dinner.

:::

Raina's hands were shaking a little on the car ride to the school. It was her school's version of American Idol today and it sucked that her father would miss it, but she made sure to tell her mother to record it so she could show it to him when he gets back tomorrow.

She knew that she wouldn't be publicly judged and no winner would be chosen, but she's never sung in front of hundreds of people. On the cruise it was easy because she wasn't alone and not many people were there, but for this she would be alone looking into the sea of people which some she knew and it terrified her. She started to question why she even signed up, she wasn't obligated to by her chorus teacher but everyone else seemed to be doing and now she regrets giving in to an informal way of peer pressure.

Damon stopped the car after parking in a good spot and Raina took a deep breath then got out the car. Pulling down her dress some, she walked beside her mother and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Joe said through a smile.

"It's fine, I'm just a little nervous."

"No need to be nervous, Ray, you'll do great. Just look for us in the crowd and all those nerves would go away." Her mother encouraged.

"What song are you singing by the way?" Damon asked holding the door for all to walk through.

"A song called Waves by Mr. Probz."

"Mr. Probz?"

"I know, but he has a voice that you can listen to all day." Raina said.

They chatted for a little then hugged Raina before they left her to find their seats. As soon as she saw them disappear into the auditorium, her nerves a started up again, but she gave her body a good shake in the bathroom behind the stall and practiced her song in her head hoping that it would calm her some.

One by one she listened to her very talented friends and classmates until it was her turn. Her music teacher gave her a great introduction that she hoped she would live up to and as she stepped out the first cheer that she heard was from her mother and surprisingly it helped more than it did embarrass her. She took a deep breath as the acoustic instrumental started and as she sang the first few words, she was no longer normal Raina, but singer/songwriter Raina.

_My face above the water._

_My feet can't touch the ground,_

_touch the ground, and it feels like_

_I can see the sands on the horizon_

_every time you are not around_

_I'm slowly drifting away, drifting away, wave after wave, wave after wave. _

_I'm slowly drifting, drifting away, and it feels like I'm drowning _

_pulling against the stream, pulling against the stream._

Bonnie felt like the proudest mom alive, she's heard Raina sing plenty of times, but never really has she paid as much attention to her voice and the passionate look on her face and if you never heard the song before, you'd think she wrote it herself because you can tell that she felt the lyrics, the emotion on her face was like she lived the lyrics. She then realized that she forgot to start recording and panicked when she couldn't find the camera but relaxed when she saw that Damon had it. She would thank him later for that because if it wasn't for him, Stefan would've been pretty upset. Bonnie focused back on her little girl and as it ended, she was sad that the song wasn't longer because she could listen to her daughter sing that song for days. Some cheered and some clapped while others did both as Raina took a little bow before going behind the curtain.

After the show, Damon treated everyone to dinner to celebrate how much of an amazing job Raina had done. She was glad that everyone liked it or at least cared enough to pretended that they did and she found herself wishing that her dad was here at the table too. She looks over at her mother when she feels her rubbing her back looking at her with a quite concerned face but Raina gives her a smile assuring her that everything okay before finishing off whatever was left on her plate.

:::

Rio was great and he definitely planned to go there again but with Raina along with him. He missed her dearly and just talking to her and not being able to see her beautiful face was hard. He hated that he missed her first concert with her chorus class but he was glad that Bonnie recorded her performance.

When their plane landed, Stefan acted as if he wasn't in a rush to get to Bonnie's but he was. Jay wanted to stop and get lunch and he tried not to act annoyed by it because she should know how much he wanted to see his little girl. He stops himself from blaming her because she isn't a (biological) mother so she doesn't know how it feels. Lunch is over in about an hour and a half and he didn't ask if she wanted to be dropped off first, he headed straight to Bonnie's. Damon answered the door and welcomed them inside and called out Raina's name. She came down seconds later and he smiled welcoming her in his arms.

"Ugh, I missed you." He says tightening his hold around her.

"I missed you too." She says through a smile.

Bonnie stopped walking down the steps to smile at the two before walking down the rest of the way stopping beside Damon.

"Do you guys want something to drink or eat?" Bonnie said switching her eyes from Stefan and Jay.

"We ate before we came over here." Jay informed.

"Actually, I'll take something to drink." Stefan said.

Bonnie nodded and walked back to the kitchen then Stefan shortly followed ignoring the looks he was getting from Jay and Damon.

Bonnie turned ready to walk out the kitchen after pouring Stefan a glass, but stopped when she saw him walk in. She smiled as he continued to walk up to her opening his arms and hugged her when he was close enough. She let out a breath feeling him tighten his hold and soon they pulled away.

"Hi."

She smiled. "Hi."

"Will I be going too far if I told you that I missed you some?"

"Only some? I'm offended." They smiled. "How was the honeymoon? I hear you're getting a jet ski."

He chuckled. "If I'm lucky, yeah. Rio was great, I need to go back."

"That's good. I've seen pictures it looks-"

"Stefan?" The man in question turned and Bonnie looks passed him both facing Jay. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, let me just finish this." Stefan took the glass from Bonnie's hand and instead of Jay turning to leave, she walked more into the kitchen.

"You're getting married next week, right?" Jay asked.

"A little less than, but yeah."

"What day so I know when to expect your visit?"

"Um, the wedding's on Wednesday but either Damon or I am going to get Raina on Tuesday and then after the wedding, Caroline will drop her off back at your place."

Jay nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Bonnie nodded then took the glass out of Stefan's hand when he finished it. When she placed it in the sink, they all walked back out and into the living room finding Damon and Raina on the couch watching TV. Bonnie smiled as they laughed at the screen but Stefan didn't find it as sweet as Bonnie did.

"Ready to go, Ray?" Stefan asked gaining the attention of the two.

"Yeah. Bye, Damon."

"Bye, girl, I'll see you Wednesday."

Raina nodded once then they hugged before they stood up walking up to the three adults. Raina hugged and kissed her mother goodbye as Damon shook Stefan's hand and waved a little at Jay before standing beside Bonnie. The two of them watched them leave and closed the door once they were no longer in view.


	20. Chapter 20

She told herself that she wouldn't cry but she just couldn't help herself. Even though it was her second time in this position, it was just as new as before. She was getting married and was excited and nervous all at the same time which brought her to tears. Her friends fanned their hands in front of her eyes trying to stop the salty tears from ruining her makeup. Bonnie wanted to cry even more when Raina walked in dressed in her flower girl dress and pulled her into her arms. She hugged her mother back and rubbed her back as she complimented her on how beautiful she looked in the dress. They all practiced their breathing together and soon, Mr. Bennett knocked on the door telling everyone that it was time.

She watched as her friends paired up with Damon's and started down the aisle until there was no one left but her and her father. She smiled when he kissed her temple as the music started to play and they steadily made their way down. She tried to hold in her tears watching Damon cover his mouth watching her. They kept eye contact mainly throughout the whole ceremony and they both smiled when they were officially announced as husband and wife. They shared a kiss and the people rose and cheered as they made their way down the aisle hand in hand.

:::

Once again, the girls (minus Avery) were watching another loved one share their first dance with their loved one. Anyone with eyes could see the love flowing off of them and it grew bigger when their foreheads connected. Raina was glad—joyful even that her parents found people that they loved. The old her wanted them to be together, but her now realized that they would be better off as friends.

Seeing her mother with Damon was different from seeing her with her father. Her parents' relationship was based on a lot of history and she felt like they were stuck in that "young love" phase and even though they've grown and matured, their love stayed the same from when they were just teens. With Damon, she could tell that their love was and is in the now and not stuck in the past. She could see their loving growing and maturing into something that they never experienced before.

She just hoped and prayed that both relationships will last.

:::

Stefan smiled listening and watching as his little girl sing that Waves song. He was sitting in his office bored with a whole lot to do and decided to watch the recording. She is so talented which has him wondering if she wants to study music. He played it multiple times and now he couldn't get the song out of head and he barely knew the lyrics, but he hummed the tune. He called Jay and put her on speaker phone and made her listen to his daughter sing. She told him what he already knew; she had talent and should consider perusing a career in the music arts, but he wasn't going to pressure her into such.

:::

Bonnie woke up next to Damon caching him staring. She smiled then covered her face with her hand but he removed her hand to kiss her lips.

"Why is my wife hiding her beautiful face?"

She smiled. "I love when you call me that. Your wife."

He kissed her again then moved her on him. "My wife is so beautiful." She smiled. "My wife deserves the absolute best. I want my wife to know that I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I love you."

"I love you too. So much. I just want to thank you for not giving up on me, D, even when I deserved to be given up on. I meant what I said when I told you that you're the best man that I know and I'm lucky that Raina is around someone like you and thank you for not only marrying me but her as well and for being so understanding. I love you and not only because of those things, but simply because of who you are."

"What are husbands for?"

She smiled again then rested her head on his chest. "I love my husband."

He ran his hand down her hair. "I love my wife."

Hours later, the married couple set out for a ride on the slopes. Most honeymoons are the beautiful weather tropical kinds of places, but they decided to go somewhere more cold. It was more romantic in their eyes, laughing at each others fails on the slopes, and when it's all over snuggling on the couch in front of the cracking fire talking or not talking at all and if the fire just wasn't cutting it for them, they would find a more… intimate way to warm up. It simply was perfect but that didn't stop her from missing home.

:::

Stefan rolled on his back breathing heavily then looked over at his wife and smiled seeing the sweat on her hairline. He had surprised her with taking her out to lunch and somehow they ended up back at home rolling around in the sheets. He couldn't wait for the day when she would tell him to remove the condom and let him take her raw making everything feel so much better, but she wasn't ready for another kid. He was, but not her.

"I have to get Raina soon." Stefan said just to say then kissed her temple.

"Can't you cuddle me first?"

He smiled and chuckled. "I will." He said then removed the latex barrier tossing it in the trash before turning back to wrap his arms around her. "Your skin is soft." He stated. "Feels like silk."

She grew a smile when he started moving his hand along her body. "I try. Your hand is rough. Feels like sandpaper."

He laughed. "Hey, these are hands of a working man."

"Ha, what type of work do you do?"

"Don't insult me, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Mrs. Salvatore." Jay said through a smile. "That sounds nice."

He kissed her shoulder. "It does. I should go."

Jay turned in his arms and kissed his lips before he got up and pulled on his clothes walking out the door.

Raina nudged Joe then stood up when she saw her father pull up. He apologized for being late and she tried to not act annoyed and was glad that Joe was there so she could sit in the back with him. He was staying over for dinner and Raina assumed that her father forgot when he looked strangely in the back seat.

"He's coming over for dinner, remember?"

She sees him thinking before it clicks, then he turns and drives them home.

Raina can't help but to automatically forgive her dad when he wraps an arm around her pulling her in close once they get out of the car and walks her to the door. She smiles up at him and he kisses her head looking back at Joe giving him the evil eye letting him know that she's his. Joe sighs thinking that he was over with the threats, but then realized that it will never be over. They entered the kitchen with Stefan figuring that they wanted a snack to hold them over until dinner.

"I apologize again for being late, guys, I need to learn how to be more responsible like you." He looked at Raina simply because he didn't know how Joe was when he's at home.

"It's fine, dad."

"Seriously though, you're so responsible and I feel like the luckiest dad because of it. I mean, I know that no one is perfect, but so far, I can call you it; perfect." He smiled showing teeth.

Raina frowned seeing such a genuine smile from her father and she knew that if he knew the truth, "perfect" would not be an adjective he would use to describe her. She felt so guilty and her dad noticed when he asked her if everything was okay.

"Daddy, there's something that I have to tell you."

"Joy," Joe tried knowing what she would say.

Stefan looked from Raina to Joe then back to his daughter. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Salvatore," Joe stepped forward gaining his attention, "I hope that this doesn't effect our relationship, but-"

"Wait, Joe. I want to tell him."

His eyes narrowed looking back at his daughter. "Raina Joy Salvatore, are you pregnant?"

"No. No, but we did have sex."

They heard a gasp then turned to face Jay. She had her hand over her mouth but then removed it slowly looking at Stefan before running up to him stopping him from charging at Joe.

"Stefan, calm down-"

"How can I calm down?! She a fucking kid, what the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Dad, please don't blame it all on him, this is my doing too."

"Raina, go to your room. You and I are going to talk in private."

She looked at her father pleadingly before going upstairs into her room. Joe let out a breath then looked back at the adults.

"I'm so sorry-"

"When did this happen?" He asked cutting him off.

"On my birthday."

Stefan closed his eyes trying to calm his breathing. "So you took advantage of her?"

"What? No, I swear I-"

"At that time I had just gotten shot and Raina was in a vulnerable place and it just so happened to be your birthday and you knew that she would've given you anything you wanted because that's the type of person she is. You took advantage of her, you took advantage of my little girl."

He shook his head, "Mr. Salvatore-"

"Get out of my house."

"Please just-"

"Get out! Of my house."

He gave him the same pleading look and wanted to apologize again and explain that his assumptions were completely wrong, but figured that it would be best if he just leave.

Jay let him go once she heard the front door shut and stepped back a little.

"Stefan, don't you think that was a little harsh?"

He widened his eyes, "A little ha- a little harsh? Do you hear yourself, Jay? The boy fucked my daughter and you think I'm harsh? Harsh would be been killing him, harsh would've been killing him and throwing his body in a ditch. That's harsh. What I said wasn't harsh, but true and he knows it."

"Stefan-"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to my daughter."

"Don't say anything that will ruin what you two have." Jay said once he reached the stairs. "Just take some time to cool off first, please, just- just wait, please."

Stefan didn't reply, just stood there a while with his head down then moved up the stairs. Jay let out a breath then ran her fingers through her hair praying that everything would work out alright.

:::

Raina looked up and over at her door when it opened and chewed on the inside of her mouth when her father came to view. He closed the wooden door behind him and before he took another step, he let out a breath then walked over to her bed sitting on it.

"Raina," Stefan said after a while, "I am deeply… _deeply_ disappointed in what happened. I thought you said-" he let out another breath closing his eyes then started again more calmly, "I thought you said that you'll come to me or to your mom when you thought that you were ready."

"I didn't have time to stop by and tell you guys my decision."

"You didn't have time?" He tried to not raise his voice. "Raina, you are fourteen years old, if you have anything, you have time."

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean that I was caught in the moment, I wasn't thinking about my parents and telling them that I was going to have sex."

Stefan let out a breath then stood up, "You know what, we'll talk about this later."

"Dad-"

"I came to you too soon, I'm not calm enough to have this conversation with you right now, alright, so I think that it's just best if I leave now before I say anything else."

"Dad," Rain said watching him walk out before she let her tears flow.

It was just like she was at the spa all over again and she hated it. Things were going so well between her father and her and she felt like she just messed everything up, but she knew it was the right thing to tell him.

:::

It was their last day of their honeymoon and Bonnie was disappointed because she had finally gotten the hang of skiing. Damon was pretty good with snowboarding and she was going to try it out, but thought that skiing would be easier simply because she has the ski poles to hold her up and keep her balance.

She's surprised that she didn't get sick and probably because the sun was always out during the day when she was actually outside, but at night, it was freezing. They made the stupid decision one day to go for a midnight walk but ended up turning around minutes later not being able to take so much cold.

She was having a great time enjoying her last day until she made the decision to call Raina. They've talked every day, but today, she wasn't picking up her phone. She left a message reminding her of their return tomorrow and after a while and discussing it over with Damon, she made the decision to call the home phone number and to her luck, Jay picked up the phone.

Bonnie knew that Jay didn't like her at all really and personally, she doesn't know exactly what for. She's never met or spoken to her in her life prior to her and Stefan getting together and yes, she was sleeping with Stefan, but she didn't know that. If anything, Bonnie figured that _she_ should be the bitter one with her being with her ex husband and all, but she figured that one of them had to be civil.

That phone conversation ended quickly and Bonnie was proud of herself that she didn't just hang up as soon as she heard her voice. Jay told her nothing that she wanted to know only that Raina was busy and that Stefan wasn't in the mood for talking. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at that but just ended the call without saying another word.

"Did you find out what's wrong?"

"No, that— Jay was being cryptic, I have no idea what's going on over there. I just hope my baby is okay."

"If you had to guess, what would it be?"

Bonnie shook her head slightly thinking. "I honestly don't know, I mean I know there's… secrets, but I don't think that they would be spilled."

"Secrets like?"

Bonnie looked over at her husband semi-wide eyed then kissed him. "I would love to tell you, but I think I want to spend our last night of our honeymoon a different way."

Damon smiled and kissed her again using his hands to trace the silhouette of her body.

:::

After dropping their bags off at their place, Damon drove them to Stefan's so they could pick up Raina. Bonnie couldn't explain it but she had a feeling that something was wrong. It was in the pit of her stomach and she was going to share it with Damon but figured it was too late when he pulled in the driveway. The feeling stayed with her since last night but she just didn't know what was what it was, but had a feeling that she was going to find out very soon.

Bonnie walked behind Damon having him ring the doorbell and shortly the door opened and as soon as she stepped in, she felt the tension in the room. Stefan looked pissed and Raina and Jay looked somewhat sad as they walked down the stairs. Bonnie studied the three a little before looking up at Damon who looked at her back with the same puzzling look on his face that she had on hers.

"Alright, what's wrong?" She had to ask.

"Well," Stefan let out a breath, "our daughter decided that it was okay to have sex."

Bonnie opened her mouth slightly then looked over at Raina. She had a small feeling that the news would slip, but never actually thought that Raina would tell.

"You already knew."

She looked over at her ex and sighed, "Stefan-"

"I told you news like this and unlike Damon, you didn't flinch not even a little. You knew and you didn't tell me?"

He couldn't believe that she would ever keep something so big from him. He didn't mind that she and Raina have some secrets but something this big should've never stayed between the two.

"Stefan, I told her that I would keep it between us. I wanted to tell you but-"

"I thought we were friends, Bonnie."

Her eyes grew sad, "Stef,"

"You told me that we were friends," he cut her off, "you said that we tell each other everything. On the cruise you said that, I remember you saying it and thinking how lucky I am to have that relationship with you and now I find out this and you didn't even have the decency to tell me?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Stefan, I- Stefan, wait," she followed after him as he walked up the stairs. "Stefan, I'm sorry, okay." Bonnie started when they made it to his room. "I should've told you but I promised her that I would keep it between us. I wanted to tell you." She made a note to close the door not wanting those downstairs (mainly Raina) to hear.

"Well you didn't and to think he was going to sit there right across from me and have dinner at my table in my house when he took advantage of my baby girl-"

"Stefan, stop. Raina is not a baby, I know that she'll always be your baby girl but she's not a baby." Bonnie looked into his eyes, "She's a teenager and she's stupid not stupid-stupid but stupid. She's not a little girl, Stefan, she's been around adults her whole life and she grew up faster than most and you need to accept that."

"Accept the fact she had sex when she's sure as hell too young?"

"No- well, yes, accept that because it happened and no matter how hard you try, you can't reverse it. Trust me and accept it, Stefan because if you don't, you're going to be miserable.

"I apologized, I said I was sorry and I'm sure they did too so the only that that you could do, that you need to do is accept it."

Stefan lets out a breath then sits down on the end of the bed running his fingers through his hair. "She's growing up too fast, Bonnie. She was just in my arms yesterday."

"I know."

"She's not little anymore."

"I know-"

"She's not a kid, she's a teenager. My daughter's a teenager."

Bonnie sighs then joins him, sitting beside him. "I know it's hard, Stefan, but trust me it's better to realize this now then when she's twenty. She's going to do stupid things because she's in that stupid things stage in her life and she's going to make mistakes but that's okay. We were there too, we didn't go as far as her, but we did some pretty dumb shit." They chuckled and he shook his head. "That's all part of learning and growing and I bet after this, she would think twice as hard before she has sex again because she knows how serious it is."

He chuckled. "You said 'twice as hard' and 'sex' in the same sentence."

She smiled and pushed his arm, "Shut up and grow up."

He looked over at her and let out a breath. "I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"Don't be. You're just being a father."

He lifted the side of his mouth then nodded before pulling her into a hug.

"And since you're my friend and we tell each other everything, I should tell you that there was a pregnancy scare."

"Oh, Lord, help me."

"I'm just kidding."

"Go fuck yourself."

Bonnie laughed some then pulled away. They stayed staring before she placed her hand on the side of his face. "Would I be going to far if I told you that I missed you some?"

"Only some? I'm offended."

They smiled and shared one last hug before going back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Stefan didn't know how hard it would be seeing Bonnie after their big fight. If he was honest, he wish that he never said what he said because he knows how much he hurt her, but he was angry and quiet frankly he still is. He knows that she is too seeing the look on her face every week as he picks Raina up or vise versa.<p>

He's picking up Raina one Monday morning for school when any anger that he had left, turned into nothing but lust when she opened the door. He had to stop himself from cursing looking at her body in that dress and all he wanted to do was touch her. He's never seen her so dressed up so early in the morning and he quickly returned his eyes back up to hers noticing that he's been staring too long.

"I have a meeting so I need you to stop at McDonalds or wherever to give Raina some breakfast, she woke up late today."

"D'you think I can get something to drink?" He tried to sound as normal as possible.

She lets out a breath through her nose but turns inviting him in then tells her daughter that her father is here. Stefan heard none of that as he watches her backside and he swears he didn't know how, but he finds her in his arms with her back pressed against his front. His lips move to her neck and he's surprised when she slapped him after pushing him off, but he sure as hell wasn't angry by her roughness. He would've pushed her against the wall to meet their lips if Raina hadn't come down.

Stefan tried to keep his normal behavior as he's driving Raina to school, but the only thing that he wanted to focus on was Bonnie. It shouldn't be that way, he knows it, but it is. He's with Jay who he very much loves but she's his wife or at least she was and even though they're no longer together, he can't help but still love her. He personally never wanted the divorce in the first place so those feelings are still very much there and maybe he can convince her to feel it too.

:::

She wanted him to come back- needed him to but she never thought that he would. When he came over just ten minutes ago, he went too far by touching her and kissing her neck so she slapped him on the face but instead of seeing rage and anger in his eyes, she saw lust. His hands felt great around her and she closes her eyes to relive those glorious seconds then snaps her eyes open when the doorbell rings.

She freezes when she sees him standing there and gasps when he walks up to her and connects their lips. Just like earlier, Bonnie enjoys it and melts to his touch, but then she pushes him away and takes a step back.

"This cannot happen, it's wrong."

"Is it? It doesn't feel wrong, baby, it feels good. So, so, good." He takes a step closer to her. "I miss you, I see you every week, but I miss you and your lips." She stares at his face as his moves this thumb across her mouth and she closes her eyes like she was trying to stay awake when he kissed her once. "I miss you. I want you. I crave you. I crave you every day and I know I shouldn't, but I do."

Her breathing gets heavy looking into his eyes and unlike the last times, she makes the move to kiss him. Stefan moans in her mouth then carried her over to the couch letting her straddle his lap. He pulls her dress up to her waist and moans like a bitch when he finds that she's not wearing underwear and connects their lips again as she works on his belt. He lifts his hips so she could slide his pants and underwear down, then lifts her sliding her on him. That empty spot that was missing from his soul was now filled and it was all because of her. She was the part of him that was missing, Bonnie is the key.

He loves her, he loves her so much and he tells her such as he nibbled on her neck. She told him that she loves him too, and moves his lips away from her neck so she could kiss him.

When it's over, after catching her breath, Bonnie moves off of him. Stefan stands to pull up his pants and surprises her by taking her arm and walking her upstairs where they cuddled and Bonnie forgot all about the meeting she had.

Things continue like this for months when they finally get caught. They were setting up for a surprise birthday party for Raina when Stefan touched her backside and told her to find him in five minutes. He knew that she loved the chase, it made her feel animalistic and he found nothing and he means absolutely nothing sexier when she finds him and crawls on the bed purring. He growls then their lips meet once.

"You made this far too easy on me." She say straddling his lap.

"I thought hiding in obvious places were what you were supposed to do." He moved his hand in her hair then pulls, "Besides, I wanted to finally take you on my bed."

Bonnie smiles then meet their lips again and started to move along him having their jeans crate friction and Stefan pleads for her stop torturing him gaining a smile from her. She gives him what he asks and stops reaching her hand down to work on removing his belt.

Caroline and Elena call out their friends' names when they noticed that they suddenly disappeared and looked in room by room and stopped when they heard a squeaking of a bed and a moan. They looked at each other then back at the door before Elena reached out to twist the knob and even though they were expecting it, they gasped as the saw their friends under the sheets enjoying a rough round of sex. They listen to Bonnie's moans and Stefan's groans until they snap out of it and realize that they're seeing their divorced friends going at it like they were married.

Caroline clears her throat and when that didn't work, Elena pulled Caroline inside and shut the door loud but not too loud to draw attention to the rest of the people downstairs—more so Stefan's girlfriend Jay and Bonnie's boyfriend Dean—but just enough to gain the two's attention.

"Caroline, Elena." Bonnie says embarrassed. "This isn't what it-"

"Oh cut the crap. Since when are you two screwing now?"

The friends agreed to give them some time to change and couldn't help but overhear Stefan comforting Bonnie. A few good minutes after that, the door opens and they walk in standing in front of the couple who were seated on the couch.

They ask question after question until there was nothing left to ask and made them promise that as long as they're both in relationships, whatever they had going on needed to stop. Stefan and Bonnie both agreed and she was going to listen but that thought went away when the party got started and an hour in, Stefan came up and whispered to her that they'll finish what they started tomorrow. Bonnie tries not to smile but she does and walks away giving them some distance.

Their arrangement was working out perfectly and Stefan knew that he was going to ask Bonnie to marry him again the months after Jay broke up with him, but that dream changed when the man with the name of Damon came along and fucked shit up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the last chapter of Non-Forsaking Love. I'm thinking of making an epilogue so watch out for that! Thank you all for your reviews and your follows and favorites it truly means a lot! Stay tuned for more stories by me and until next time!**

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: I honestly didn't mean to take this long with this epilogue but the truth is I really wasn't sure what I should put in it which took me a while to come up with, but anyway here it is so I hope that you all enjoy...**

**:::**

Bonnie smiled as his lip met hers. She's never been more excited or thrilled or happy in a really long time and it was all thanks to their plan. Everything worked out great, better than she could even imagine if she was honest. This wasn't their first time at this, but this occasion was so different than the last three that she felt like it was their first time at it. She just wish that she could've seen their faces when they realized what happened, she could bet that it would've been a mixture of hurt, anger, betrayal and most of all sadness. She would've felt bad for them that is if Jay didn't get on her last nerve. Damon, however, she did feel a little bad for, but that all went away when she was wrapped in her lovers arms.

Stefan met their lips with force lifting her feet off the ground and landing her back on the bed. It's been far too long in his eyes since he's had her so he wasn't stopping for anything. He was surprised when she asked them to stop sneaking around since he thought that the sneaking around was the whole point of doing this. He never expected to actually get married, her too for that matter, but when she came to him a few weeks after with the plan, he must admit that it was a little too harsh, but he loved her so he did it. He left Jay a letter the next month stating that he's made a huge mistake and that he and Raina were leaving and never coming back.

Actually being on the road after he left her that note had his adrenaline pumping with not only excitement but a hint of 'I can't believe I just did that', but when he looked over, he saw that her daughter wasn't too happy. Not this time.

"I'm sorry about Joe." Stefan said knowing that was the reason why she was down. "I know how much he meant to you, but you're only fourteen and you have your whole life to find someone else."

"I know, it's just- it just sucks that's all. Are you and mom going to quit this now or do I have to put on my acting face again?"

"I'll talk to her. After seeing her with Damon, I don't want to lose her. I was fucking scared out of my mind, she changed the rules entirely and that got to me."

"Same here," Raina admitted, "that's why I had you guys hook up on the cruise... Okay saying that out loud made me want to vomit."

Stefan chuckled. "And I know that this won't make it any better, but thanks for that."

She nodded and he took one hand off the wheel to grab onto her hand and pulled it up to his lips kissing the back of it. "So anyway, I'll talk to your mom and see is she'll agree."

"She will."

He smirked. "How do you know?"

"Because she loves you... that and she also told me a little something."

"Like?"

"You'll see."

He looked over at his daughter and narrowed his eyes but knew that she wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know- she never does. "By the way, you and Joe having sex is something that won't be left behind with the fake lives we created."

"I really am sorry, dad. I never seen you so upset. I got attached."

"Don't apologize for falling in love, love makes us do stupid shit, and excuse my language, but I couldn't put it in a more truer way than that."

Raina looked more at her dad seeing that he was in deep thought. "Is that why you do this? For mom?"

He looked over at her for a second then back at the road. "In a way, yes. At first, I thought it was for the both of us, but now I realize that it was for her. I mean, we both thought of faking our divorce and seeing other people so we could save our marriage more-so our relationship by adding some excitement to it, but after doing this a few times, it just doesn't feel right. It was never right, but we're selfish people- we're human, and sometimes we are selfish. I just want to tell you one thing, Ray, and I hope that you listen," She nodded, "don't follow in our footsteps."

"No offense, dad, but I wasn't planning on it."

"Good. We're here." Raina smiled and undid her seat belt before following her dad to the trunk to get their bags.

She went to use the bathroom as he dad waited for mother to arrive at the airport. They were off to California, a place where she's always wanted to go and she was glad that they'll be staying there for the rest of their lives. She really wanted to meet a celebrity and maybe even marry one, but she wasn't _that_ delusional. Her father said that it could possibly happen but he'll "be on his ass 24/7 to make sure he's not up to no good". She laughed when he told her that but loved it because it was his way of saying that he loves and cares for her.

Once she was done with her business, she washed her hands then fixed anything that seemed out of sorts on her face and hair then walked out. She looked around and was about to pull out her phone to call her father, when she heard her name being called and turned to see her mom walking up to her with her dad not far behind.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, babe." They hugged. "Sorry I'm late, I was just finishing some things with the realtor. So, are you guys ready for Cali?"

"Uh, duh." Stefan said causing his girls to laugh. "No, but seriously let's get going, our plane leaves in a few."

They nodded and grabbed their bags waiting to board the plane.

:::

Bonnie smiled as Stefan nibbled on her neck. They weren't even close to California and already, he's got the hots.

"Stefan, be a good boy." She said under her breath.

"Trust me, baby, I am being a good boy." He told her in a hushed tone then kissed her collar bone. "If I was being a bad boy, my hand would be in your pants."

She bit her lip at that and if like Stefan knew what she was doing, his head snapped up and stared before looking into her eyes. She slowly released her lip gaining his attention again then he looked right back into her eyes. "I love you, you know that right?"

Bonnie was a little shocked not thinking that that was what he would say, but she recovered quickly. "Of course I do. Where's this coming from?"

"Just looking in your eyes, I can't stop myself from going back. A lot of things happened and a lot was said-"

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I know I went rouge on this one, but I honestly never meant to hurt you. I was acting and I guess I got caught up in the moment and for a split second I forgot my truth from my fiction. If I could go back and change it, I would if that meant that I wouldn't have to see this look on your face right now." She furrowed her eyebrows in sadness and moved her hand to the side of his face. "I'm sorry if I made it seem anything other than what it was meant to be."

"Did you love him? Do you love him?"

She shook her head, "No. I will admit that I caught some feelings for him, like I'm sure you did with that bitch, Jay," he chuckled, "but I never loved him. I love you and what I felt for him didn't even compare. I know what love is because I have you and I love you and with Damon, it was nothing to compare, not in the slightest."

"Promise me?"

"I promise." She did immediately.

He nodded looking into her eyes, then kissed her once. "I'm sorry I cheated on you."

"I'm sorry I did too. I know we don't usually sleep with the other people, but I guess we were both lonely."

There was a silence between the two as they stared and Stefan pulled her close for a hug. He kissed the side of her head confessing his love again and she told him so right back.

Raina watched the two from the seat behind them and was glad that they worked everything out. She was honestly scared for her father that her mom would actually want a divorce and leave him for Damon. She did everything she could to get them back together and to make them quit this act before it got too serious and thought she succeeded, but when she spotted the ring on her mother's dresser, she knew that she had failed, but that thought was thankfully erased when her mother filled her in on her splur-of-the-moment plan to get out of it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie paced back and fourth along the room. She bought herself some time when she told him that she wanted Raina to give her permission to marry him first, but wasn't sure about what she was going to do when she saw him later that day. She then decided to take a shower knowing that her best thoughts come to her when she's showering.<p>

The one thing that she knew was that Stefan would be pissed since now he actually did have to marry Jay. He came to her at first just apologizing and she was scared that he got her pregnant, but that thought left when she remembered that Jay was waiting until marriage to give it away. She then got him to calm down and tell her what happened and he called a "time out" then told her that he proposed. He said that he was caught in the moment and before he knew what he was doing, he was asking her to marry him.

The truth is, Bonnie found out later, that he only proposed because Damon approached him saying that he was going to propose to her. They weren't in "time out" mode when he reveled that to her but she knows it was the truth. Stefan was scared that she actually liked Damon more than him and figured that she would actually marry Damon, and quite frankly she thought that it was ridiculous for him to even think that, but she did change rules this time, so she could see why he would be so anxious.

Together, they made a plan that she would act heartbroken over the news and use that to break up with Damon and then during the wedding she would sneak in and confess her non-forsaking love to Stefan and together, along with Raina, they would run off to wherever, but Damon refused to end things and now she's stuck.

Not being able to come up with a plan, Bonnie got out of the shower and dried herself off and stepped out the bathroom stopping almost as soon as her foot entered her room because Raina was holding the ring box in her hand asking her what was going on. They sat down and Bonnie took a deep breath before looking at her daughter.

"Damon proposed to me."

Raina's eyes went wide, "What? What about-"

"We'll figure something out, Raina," Bonnie stopped her from panicking, "I just have to come up with a plan."

"Wait, so if he proposed then why is the ring still in the box?"

"I told him that I wanted to talk to you first so I could seek out your approval. I needed to buy some time."

"Why didn't you just turn him down?"

"I don't know, I was too shocked, I never thought that he would ask me, we haven't been together all that long and I just didn't see it coming... Oh, no, what am I going to do?"

"Alright, calm down, we'll figure this out." Raina said switching their roles. "Just tell him that I said that I don't want you to marry him."

"But you wouldn't do that, Raina." Bonnie shook her head. "He knows you and he would never think that you'll turn this down, he'll never believe it. He'll probably get to you and question you and I don't want to put you in that position, this is my own fault." She let out a breath running her fingers through her hair.

"Then say yes."

"What?"

"You have to say yes and then- and then after a few months or weeks or whatever, you break up with him through a letter or via text saying that you made a mistake, that you're still in love with dad so he could have some closure about it and then he'll be able to move on from you because he knows that the break up isn't his fault, not entirely at least, I mean he was dating a girl that had obvious feelings for her ex, but that's besides the point."

Bonnie chuckled a little then nodded. "It's perfect, Rain. I don't know what I would do without you."

She shrugged, "Probably die." Bonnie looked at her daughter shockingly and then ended up shaking her head.

An hour later, Bonnie made her way over to Damon's work so she could go through with the plan. When Bonnie got back from Damon's, she decided to call Stefan and tell him about everything that happened and encouraged him to go through the same plan as she would. She left out the whole thing about closure saying that all he should say in the letter is that he made a mistake because Bonnie couldn't stand Jay. She should feel a little bad about it because maybe Jay wouldn't be able to move on, but then she decided to stop caring.

* * *

><p>When the plane landed, the Salvatores headed straight for their hotel suite since the house they renovated wouldn't be done until the weekend. It would be a hard adjustment moving from Virginia to Los Angeles, California, but Stefan and Bonnie knew that this was a place that Raina has always wanted to be so they stopped being selfish for once knowing that they have put her through so much already and decided to move out here. It was time for a change anyway and what better a change like moving to a new state.<p>

As soon as the love birds stepped into their bedroom, Stefan closed the door and connected their lips. Bonnie smiled and kissed him back before she was lifted and carried over to the bed. They had to be quick, they both knew it, since Raina was up and walking around probably unpacking, but it has been far too long in their eyes since they had a little fun under the sheets, so they took a chance.

:::

Stefan watched Bonnie get dressed frowning as each piece covered her fantastic body, but cheered up some thinking about tonight and how they could go at whatever pace they wanted for however long they wanted.

Once he was dressed, Bonnie laid down on the bed and Stefan took that as a hint that she wanted him to join her, so he did. They smiled at each other and kissed a few times before Bonnie pulled away.

"So do you want to do some scoping out for our nexts?"

Stefan let out a breath. "Actually, Bonnie, I was hoping that we not do this again. Raina is getting older and I-"

"Okay."

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and nodded. "I love you and if you want to stop, we'll stop." She kissed him. "I was hoping that you say that anyway, I just, from now on, want it to be me, you, Raina... and baby number two."

His eyes widened as he looked into hers. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, "I'm pregnant."

"Damn, I hate to ask but is it mine?"

Bonnie chuckled and sat up. "Yes, it's yours. The dates match up to one of our times together and I got a DNA test just to be safe." Stefan felt a weight lift off his shoulder. "We're having another baby, Stefan."

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Oh, you make me so happy, Bonnie." He pulled away then kissed her before placing a kiss on her stomach. "I can't wait to see you baby, ugh, your daddy loves you so much already.'

Bonnie smiled and placed her hand and on the side of his face. "I should tell you something else. It's not bad, I promise."

"Okay,"

She took a breath then let it out. "I think, you know, as a family, we should go to church form now on. I'm not much of a religious person at all, but I do know one thing and that's that I don't want to burn in hell." Stefan laughed. "I hear He's forgiving and since we both agreed to stop this, I don't see why He'll not forgive us right? I mean if we really mean it, we should be fine."

He smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

Bonnie smiled and kissed him only to pull away when Raina knocked then entered entered.

"You're kissing so I guess you told him?"

"That I did." Bonnie smiled and signaled her over to join them on the bed. "I also told your dad that we should go to church from now on."

Raina smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think that's good. The last thing we all want to do as a family is burn."

"Exactly." Bonnie agreed after giggling some.

Stefan let out a breath and wrapped his arm around his girls thanking God already for them and praying for their new life. He wanted everything to be perfect, and yes, he knew that nothing was ever perfect, but he wanted it to be close to it. They're starting over now and he'll do everything in his power to keep the past behind them, absolutely anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know you guys are like 'WTF?!' right now, but yeah, that just happened.**

**I'm going to clear some things up just in case you all had any questions and/or you're still not completely sure what exactly just happened:**

**1. The flashbacks are really Stefan and Bonnie's history. Everything is true up until the divorce part, the papers were signed but ultimately they couldn't bring themselves to do it. They decided to separate but not divorce thinking that they just needed some space but their friends and family assumed that they were divorced so no, Elena, Caroline, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore and Mr. and Mrs. Bennett were not in the loop. The whole story is true as well, all the events and things that happened really did happen to Stefan and Bonnie and Raina but I wrote this story in a fooling manner.**

**2. When they decided that they wanted to get back together, Bonnie had already gotten herself in a relationship and Stefan was seeing some one but both relationships weren't that serious but neither wanted to break their partners hearts so they started sneaking around. They both noticed how exciting and how thrilling it was whenever they would see each other again and how happy that they both felt so when they got caught cheating, they got back together and realized that that spark that they once had was gone, so they decided to start sneaking around again making up a whole back-story on their divorce to their partners so they had an ****excuse to see each other each week and they only did this three times before Stefan got close to Jay and Bonnie with at first Dean then later Damon.**

**3. As Raina got older she noticed that something was going on and questioned them about it and they decided to tell her (which is why she would always smile when she caught them breaking character). It was something that she somewhat grew up with so she didn't really find it to be too odd, but she knew that it wasn't normal behavior. **

**So I think that's about it, if you still have questions let me know and I'll add it to here and I'll also message you the answer so you won't have to check back to see if I added it or nahhhh.**

**Until next time,**

**XO  
>Ashlyne.<strong>


End file.
